Third Time Lucky
by Lucy2
Summary: The Anasazi/Valentine families - take three!
1. Chapter 1

Third Time Lucky

Beka looked over at her son and shook her head slowly.

"If you keep this behavior up," Beka took another bite of her toast. "You are eventually going to push him to the point where he is forced to do something. If Tamerlane decides to kick you out, there is nothing I can do to stop him. You have been fortunate over the last two years that he has allowed you to have guests out to the palace. He warned you …"

"Tamerlane warned me to keep it down," Kindred shook his head as he forked eggs into his mouth and chewed. "I have to admit … last weekend things got a little too wild. People got a little rowdy?"

"A little rowdy?" Beka interrupted him as she glanced over at Tyr who had remained quiet the entire conversation so far. "There were naked boys streaking through the gardens."

"The guards apprehended them right off the courtyard and threw them into the detention area for the night," Kindred pointed his fork at his mother. "It scared the crap out of them. I told them to keep it in the courtyard …"

"I had to field inquiries from some rather irate fathers when they found out their sons had been locked in a detention cell for the night," Tyr broke into the conversation. Many of the males that hung out with Kindred went to Kodiak University. They were from well to do families … Human and Nietzschean … throughout the Empire. Tyr had personally spoken with the fathers of the males in question. Although they had been apologetic for their sons' behavior while visiting the palace grounds, Tyr did not want to have to do so again. Or endure Tamerlane's venting about Beka's son. "Neither your mother nor I wish to come out into the courtyard and be greeted with naked males and females strolling around the patio."

"They were not naked … just topless," Kindred corrected Tyr. "And I told the guys to keep their shorts on. They were wasted and there was a dare …"

"Dare or not," Tyr cut Kindred off. "If your guests continue to get out of hand, your registered visitors' list will undergo a culling."

"You can't …" Kindred started to argue.

"We can and we will," Beka leaned forward with her forearms on the table. "I love that you are here. I love that you are in school and doing well. I know you are working your tail off to keep your scores up with a heavy course load. I recognize the fact that sometimes you need to have a good time … but really Kindred …"

"I know, I know," Kindred sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked between Tyr and his mother. "Final evaluations are over today. I have been given approval to have one more party to celebrate the end of the term."

"You are fortunate that Tamerlane's wives' wings are a distance from this wing," Beka picked up her juice and took a sip. "And soundproofed … or you would be out on your ass, Kindred. Don't push Tamerlane."

"I'm not pushing anything," Kindred sighed as he pushed back his chair and got to his feet. He looked between his mom and Tyr. "I'll keep it tame this weekend."

"Tyr and I will give you your privacy this evening and remain in the suite," Beka replied as Kindred leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Make sure you … keep it tame."

"If anyone misbehaves terribly," Kindred smiled at his mother. "And gets picked up by the guards … I will fully understand if you must … cull them … from the visitors list."

"We will hold you to that Kindred," Tyr replied as Beka's son straightened.

"I am certain you will," Kindred replied as he looked over at Tyr. "I've got to run. I have a final evaluation in about three hours and I'd like to get to the university and do a little review with my study group."

"I am certain you will do well," Beka squeezed the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Thanks, mom," Kindred smiled before he headed towards his suite.

"What do you have on the schedule for today?" Beka looked over at Tyr once Kindred was gone.

"I have several meetings on my schedule. You?" Tyr asked as he looked over at Beka. It had taken some convincing but, about a year and a half ago, Beka had resigned from her position with the Commonwealth, moved to Arktos and accepted the liaison position Tamerlane had been offering her for years. Tamerlane appreciated having her working for him after all these years although, at times, he did not necessarily think deals turned out in his favor any better than if she had still been working for the Commonwealth. Tyr appreciated her being on Arktos full time now.

"I do not have any meetings today but I have a ton of documents to review and some paperwork that needs to be done," Beka leaned and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I should get a shower and get to the office."

"So should I," Tyr murmured as her lips pressed against his again. "I have about two hours before my first meeting."

"That's sounds like just about enough time," Beka smiled as she pushed back her chair, pulled him to his feet and pulled him behind her to their suite.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," Beka said as she wrapped her arms around Tyr's neck from behind when she came out onto the courtyard the next morning.

"Good morning," Tyr replied as his turned his head slightly to give her a kiss.

"I missed you this morning," Beka murmured as she looked around the courtyard. Other than the furniture being in a disarray and bottles and dishes being all over the tables and chaises and ground, the area looked unscathed from the party the previous evening. Beka had peeked out once and although there was a lot of milling about, dancing, gyrating and drinking, no one was streaking the palace when she and Tyr had finally retired for the night.

"I told Tamerlane I would meet him in the gym early this morning," Tyr replied as Beka moved around the chair and slipped onto his lap. "Apparently my son thinks … being married to you … has allowed me to … go soft. He insisted he and I work out together this morning."

"Being an expert of your physique, I am willing to testify there is nothing soft about you. If you had woke me up," Beka leaned and kissed him lightly. "I could have given you a nice workout this morning. In fact, if you are still up for it …"

"Please don't." A female voice broke into their conversation. "I've seen it once. I really don't want to scar myself for life a second time."

"Terra?" Beka looked around the courtyard. A moment later a hand appeared above the back of the nearest chaise. A second later a face peeked around the corner of the chaise.

"Hi Mom," Terra got to her feet and walked over to the table.

"What are you doing here?" Beka got up off Tyr's lap and engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"I finished my final evaluations a week ago," Terra hugged her mom tightly. "I headed to Elysium and checked on Dad and the business. Things are going great and Dad says he's on the straight and narrow. Gertrude backs him up for the most part. At least he hasn't been taking any mysterious trips or had anybody looking for him. I have a three month break so I thought I would come here … visit for a little while."

"I am so glad you did," Beka hugged her daughter again. It had been two years since Terra had left Arktos with her father for their journey back to Tarazed. Beka received communications about every month but Terra had not been back to Arktos since she left. She had not even returned when Tyr and Beka had gotten married in a small, private ceremony a few months earlier. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," Terra gestured to her bags sitting by the door from the palace. "I would have gotten settled but …"

"But?" Beka prodded when Terra failed to continue.

"Do I still have a room?" Terra gestured toward the suite she and Kindred had shared two years before. Since Kindred had been living on Arktos for the last few years and Terra had not, she was uncertain if things had changes. She could certainly understand her room not being kept available when she had not stepped foot on Arktos for two years.

"Yes," Beka nodded as her brow furrowed. "You will always have a place here."

"I just wondered," Terra pointed toward the suite. "Because there is a naked threesome in my bed this morning."

"A naked what?" Beka's eyebrows flew up.

"Some naked guy and a couple of chicks are sprawled all over my bed," Terra looked from Beka to Tyr. "There are at least another four or five guys and a couple of girls sleeping in the common area on the sofas and the floor. What the hell is going on around here?"

"Kindred had a party last night," Beka began.

"Wait. What?" Terra put up her hand. "Kindred had a party … here … in the palace? Do Tamerlane and his family still live on the grounds?"

"Kindred is allowed to have guests to the palace," Beka replied slowly as the look of incredulousness spread over Terra's face. Beka could understand Terra's surprise. Beka had been pleasantly surprised herself by Tamerlane's generosity and patience in allowing Kindred to reside at the palace and actually have a social life. "Over the last two years, his has been allowed a well vetted guest list of people who have passed security's screening protocols. As long as his guests remain contained to the courtyard and the suite and no one gets too rowdy …"

"There was an orgy in my bed," Terra replied blunt. She looked from her mom to Tyr. "You don't think that is getting a little rowdy?"

"Was is really an orgy?" A male voice filtered into the conversation.

"Kindred!" Terra smiled as she turned to see her brother walking up behind her. Although she had corresponded with her brother regularly when she first left Arktos and he stayed, in the last year, there had been very little communication between she and her brother. She had been busy with her life and from what Beka told Terra, Kindred was very busy with his pursuits.

"Hey sis!" Kindred wrapped his arms around his sister and lifted her into the air as he hugged her. He settled her to her feet and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry about your room. I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I," Beka shook her head when Kindred looked at his mother accusingly.

"Terra contacted me to request travel approval to come to Arktos," Tyr admitted when Beka looked over at him. "I was sworn to secrecy. Not to mention, the travel dates were opened as of four days ago. I really had no idea when she would actually arrive."

"Thanks for helping me get the approval," Terra smiled as she looked down at Tyr.

"It was no problem at all," Tyr shook his head. He found it odd that Terra had reached out to him instead of Tamerlane, Ashan or the Travel Ministry but she had. He had taken it as a sign that Terra was finally accepting of his relationship with her mother after all these years.

"So, about today," Kindred looked to Beka.

"What about today?" Beka put up her hands because she had no idea what Kindred was talking about.

"We are all headed out for a rafting expedition. Then I was planning on an evening by the pool … friends … music … a cook out," Kindred gestured toward the suite. "About half my guests are already here so we are headed out in a little while. Starting the celebration off right."

"Celebration?" Terra looked up at Kindred questioningly.

"End of the term. Final evals were yesterday. I passed with all excellent marks," Kindred smiled widely.

"Not bad," Terra smiled as she gave her brother another hug. "I knew there was a brain in there somewhere."

"I am so proud of you Kindred," Beka moved over to hug her son. "You can have the courtyard for your guests tonight. Tyr and I are going to Itharus later this afternoon. We can stay the night …"

Beka looked over at Tyr who nodded his agreement.

"Can Ter use your suite while you're gone?" Kindred looked at his mother hopefully.

"What?" Terra looked up at her brother with mock affront. "I'm not invited?"

"You can come to the party," Kindred gestured toward their suite. "I just told the guys they could all crash here tonight."

"I sure as hell don't want some drunk slob falling into my bed while I'm in it," Terra looked at her mother who looked at Tyr.

"You can use our suite," Tyr agreed with a nod. "Or I can have other accommodations arranged if you would prefer."

"I just need the sofa," Terra shook her head. "Not really wanting to sleep in your … conjugal bed … it would be weird."

"You used to sleep with your father and I all the time when you were little," Beka reminded Terra as she put her arm around her daughter and hugged her.

"I was a child back then," Terra shook her head with a smile. "I didn't know what kind of freaky deaky went on in there."

"I expect my bed cleaned by a nano-swarm when your friends are done with it," Terra looked over at Kindred. "Because I am certain some freaky deaky went on in there."

"I'll have housekeeping deep clean your room tomorrow when they leave," Kindred offered as he turned when he heard his name. He called back to the head that was sticking out of the open door. He looked back at Beka. "Think you could help me out with a buffet breakfast?"

"I will contact the staff and see what I can do," Beka smiled as Kindred turned and hustled back over to the suite.

"I still can't believe Tamerlane allowed him to throw a party here," Terra shook her head as she looked around the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kindred and the others will be back in about a half hour," Terra said without opening her eyes when she heard the door to the courtyard door open and close then heard footfalls on the patio. Terra pointed in the direction of their suite. "If you want to put your stuff in there, feel free. Each bedroom has a washroom if you need it. You can change whereever you can find a place. The party will start when he gets back."

"I was not invited to any party."

Terra's eyes flew open when she heard Tamerlane's voice float over the air.

"Hello Terra," Tamerlane added as he walked across the courtyard to where she was lounging by the pool.

"Hello Tamerlane," Terra replied as she glanced around the courtyard behind him. She didn't see any of his usual royal guard accompanying him.

"I can't believe you are allowing him to have a party," Terra replied as her eyes followed him as he walked over to her chaise. He was looking around the courtyard before looking down at her.

"You said he and his guests will be returning?" Tamerlane looked around again quickly. The furniture was in disarray and there were still empty containers sitting around on the tables and the ground.

"They should be back in about thirty minutes," Terra nodded as she looked around the courtyard to see what had Tamerlane's attention. She could see the displease in his expression. She didn't blame him. Her brother and his friends were slobs. "I was going to pick the place up …"

"I would fathom to guess that you did so most of your life," Tamerlane's gaze moved to her. Terra was a little surprised when he sat down on the edge of her chaise. "However, it is not your responsibility to clean up after your brother. Kindred is nearly 24 years old. It is time he starts taking responsibility for his own mess."

"I couldn't agree more," Terra gestured to the courtyard. There was one larger recycling container which appeared to be full. Terra guessed instead of having it emptied, Kindred and his friends just left the trash laying around. She could only assume he expected the house staff to clean it up while he was gone just as they had the breakfast mess they had left on the table. "I just think it sucks that there is trash all over the place. Why do you let him do this crap?"

"It pleases your mother that he is here. As a result I have made certain allowances for his lifestyle," Tamerlane replied as his eyes ran over her leisurely. She was laying on the chaise in one of the skimpy string bikinis like she had favored two years ago. Her hair was now dark, long and wavy. Her body was toned but thinner than he remembered. Her breasts filled the swimsuit nicely as it revealed the soft inner and outer curves of her breasts. She had a few less piercings than she had two years ago. Her skin held a healthy glow and no new tattoos were visible. "Although it appears he and I will need to have another discussion concerning my expectations while he is living here. Either your mother has not properly relayed my requirements or your brother has chosen to ignore her … and therefore … me."

"Somehow, I doubt my mother has informed him of your wishes as … forcefully … as you may share them with him. My brother has always liked to be the fun guy. He likes to have fun and he likes his friends to have fun. Unfortunately, as always, Kindred seems to surround himself with entitled a-holes. Even back on Elysium when we were younger. He was Mr Big Man on Campus and Mr Popularity. He and his friends were part of the 'it' crowd that everyone wanted to be a part of. His friends are usually arrogant asses and the chicks that hang around them are the easy, mean girls. Take for example … his friends … Leopold and Reginald … I think were their names. They are total douches," Terra replied with evident distaste in her tone.

Her eyes ran over Tamerlane. He was pretty much the same as she remembered from two years ago. His brown eyes were flecked with gold. His long dark locs feel half way down his back. He still had the hint of a moustache and beard so he more favored his father. His arms were chiseled muscle as she was certain was the rest of his body. The helix gleamed in the sunlight against his warm brown skin.

"Their fathers are … total douches … as well," Tamerlane replied lightly as he looked around the courtyard.

"You know their fathers?" Terra raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"The Nietzschean Empire encompasses a large number of Humanoid worlds," Tamerlane informed her as his gaze moved back to her. "In order to keep the peace in the universe, the Nietzschean Empire does not … conquer … worlds to add to the Empire. As a result, those worlds are represented by their upper echelon families or elected world leaders. From time to time I have to entertain their request for an audience just as I would any Nietzschean high ranking family or leader. Many of their children attend Kodiak University on Arktos. Kindred met them there."

"What led you to the conclusion that they are … douches?" Tamerlane asked with a faint smile. He had not even known the word until Kindred came to live at the palace. If nothing else, having Kindred around was an educational experience.

"Just something about them," Terra shrugged slightly. "I hate it when a guy hits on me and seems to think I should be flattered that he wants to shag me."

"They said that to you?" Tamerlane asked in as nonchalant manner as he could.

"They don't have to," Terra shook her head. "It is just … you can just tell … the way that they look at you and talk to you and the little touch here and there. I don't need them to actually say the exact words. I can just tell."

"They are both inferior breeding specimens," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the courtyard again. Terra felt a little flutter in her stomach when his eyes moved back to her. "It would be in your best interest to avoid them."

"I have no plans on becoming a notch on anyone's bedpost," Terra shook her head as her eyes held his. She paused when the comm unit on Tamerlane's belt went off. He unclipped it and looked at it for a moment.

"Why are you here Tamerlane?" Terra asked when he clipped the comm unit back on his belt after typing on it.

"I live here?" Tamerlane replied with a faint smile. "I need to get back to the office."

"Seriously?" Terra shook her head at his answer. "Why are you here?"

"I was informed you were visiting," Tamerlane replied as he looked her over slowly before getting to his feet. "I had a break in my schedule. I thought I would come and greet you myself."

"Thank you for the personal greeting," Terra replied politely. She found it odd that he had taken a moment out of his day to come to say hello.

"How long will you be staying?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved over her again.

"I'm not sure," Terra waited until his eyes met hers once more before she smiled. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the chaise. "I'll have to see how things go."

"Enjoy your evening," Tamerlane said before he turned and headed back into the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey honey!"

Beka's voice invaded the quiet of the patio when she walked out from the palace. It was nearly noon the day after the big party. Beka and Tyr were just returning from their overnight trip. Terra was sitting at the table eating brunch that had been arranged the day before by Kindred for his overnight guests. None of whom had made an appearance yet.

"Hey Mom," Terra looked passed Beka to Tyr who was carrying their overnight bag. "Now that you and Mom are married … I can still call you Tyr, can't I?"

"Tyr would be fine," Tyr smiled when he saw an expression of relief cross Terra's face. Tyr could only assume she might think he wanted to be called 'dad'. He was not their father and would not want to be referred to as such by anyone but his biological children.

"How was the big party?" Beka asked as she got a glass of juice and joined Terra at the table.

"It was a party," Terra shrugged as she looked up from the flexi in her hand. "Drunken debauchery all around. They are all still either passed out in the floor or sleeping. I checked … no one appears to be dead. Speaking of the walking dead …"

"Mornin'," Kindred muttered as he walked over to the breakfast area and poured himself a large cup of coffee. He walked over and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"You look like crap this morning," Terra informed him as she looked him over. She could tell he was hung over. His eyes were sleepy looking and his hair was sticking up all over the place. He was wearing a holey tank top and his swimshorts.

"I feel like crap," Kindred put his finger up to his lips so she would speak a little softer. His head was killing him.

"You got pretty tanked last night," Terra informed him. Kindred had been stumbling around drunk and loud like a number of his guests. Terra had not indulged herself at all because his friends were all horny and looking to get laid and she had no desire to end up with any of them. She had also remained alert until the last one had passed out or gone into the suite so no one fell in the pool and drown. She had actually slept, rather uncomfortably, in one of the chaises all night long just in case some drunk fool managed just that.

"Did security take anyone into custody?" Beka asked as she looked from Kindred to Terra.

"No," Terra shook her head as she looked over at her mother. Terra herself had turned down the music when someone cranked it up too loud. No one seemed to notice when she did but she figured it might keep security from breaking up the party and some drunk mouthing off and getting hauled away. "Why?"

"Last weekend a couple of guys got hammered and someone dared them to streak," Kindred informed her. He couldn't keep a straight face and smiled. "They ran out into the gardens naked and were apprehended by security after being tazed. You should have seen them twitching around like a piscine out of water."

"They are lucky they weren't shot," Terra looked over at Kindred and shook her head. "Do you forget where you are big brother?"

"I don't forget," Kindred shook his head as he sipped his coffee. "The others … they are used to living in big houses and having servants at their beck and call. This is like home to them."

"This is the home of the Nietzschean Emperor," Terra reminded him. "The rules are different here. If your friends can't remember that, perhaps it is time to find some new friends before someone gets hurt."

"The guards are usually posted right at the garden entrance," Kindred pointed to the area right passed the end of the building. "They know who they are. It wasn't like they got very far before they got tazed."

"You look like shite," Kindred looked up when his friend Leopold staggered over to the breakfast bar. He poured himself a juice and filled up a plate with food from the serving dishes.

"I feel like shite," the male walked over to the table and sat down gingerly. He looked over at Beka. "Pardon my language Mrs. Anasazi."

Beka gave him a gentle nod before looking up when Tyr came back out of their room. He walked over and poured himself a juice before coming over to sit next to Beka.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Kindred asked when Leopold grimaced slightly in the chair.

"Not sure man," Leopold looked over at Kindred before a leering smile broke over his face. "Don't know who got a holda me last night. But my … junk … is hurtin' this mornin'."

"I think we will let you … children … talk," Beka gave Leopold a warning look before she and Tyr got up and sent over to sit in the chaises closer to the pool.

"Your mom's pretty hot for a mom," Leopold mumbled as he stuffed food in his mouth. "I forget she's your mom sometimes. You see who I was with last night? Cause let me tell you … she's probably walkin' some kind of funny this mornin' after bein' with me last night."

"I kneed you in the nuts when you kept grabbing my ass last night," Terra informed him matter of factly. Her eyes moved critically over the young man sitting next to her brother. "Right over there."

Terra pointed in the direction of the fire pit. She had been standing there drying off after taking a swim. She had wondered why there were higher protective barriers surrounding the pit until she saw the drunk morons staggering around it.

"Same little tart that did this," Kindred's friend Reginald's voice broke into the conversation as he walked up behind Kindred. The guy was pointing to the bruise along his jaw.

"Pretty sure you're lucky all I did was punch you in the face," Terra snapped as she pushed back her chair and got to her feet. She glared at the guy as she pointed at him. "I was trying to be nice to you. I agreed to dance with your drunk ass. Dancing isn't grabbing my ta-tas and grinding your nonexistent wang into my rear."

"Who the hell you think you are?" Reginald snapped as he started to move over toward Terra. "Pretty sure I told you to take you tight, prig-teasin' ass outta here last night. 'round here … ya put out or get out."

"Whoa," Kindred pushed back his chair and got to his feet when Reginald started toward Terra. Kindred put his hand on the guy's chest to stop him. "That's my sister you're talking to, Reg."

"Your sister?" Leopold looked over at Terra. "Thought you said your sister was cool and fun. She's an uptight bi-yatch."

"Watch how you're talking about my sister," Kindred looked over his shoulder at Terra before looking back at the guys. "Maybe she's just not your kind of fun."

"Well, you better do somethin' 'bout her," Reginald turned to storm back to the suite. "If her skank ass ever hits me again, she's gonna regret it."

"I'm with him," Leopold got to his feet. "She could have seriously hurt my chances for the future."

"These are the a-holes you hang around with these days?" Terra took her seat before looking at her brother with a look of disgust.

"They aren't that bad," Kindred shook his head as he sat down. "They are just used to … girls who like them."

"Well, I'm not some loose skank who likes to do the group," Terra looked at her brother with distaste. "If one of those losers touches me again …"

"If one of them touches you again, punch them," Kindred offered as he picked up his coffee and pushed back his chair. "I got your back on this one, Ter. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it."

"I feel so much better," Terra sighed as Kindred headed back toward their suite.

"I am sure your brother would defend you if needed."

Terra looked over when her mom walked back over to her. Terra had noticed Tyr getting up off the chaise when Reginald started posturing like a tough guy. Terra was kind of disappointment when Kindred stepped in because Terra wanted to see Tyr confront the guy. She thought Reg might wet himself if Tyr got involved.

"My brother was too busy snogging some blonde chick in the corner to help me out," Terra looked over at her mother. "What the hell happened to him and Lex. I thought they were inseparable?"

"They were," Beka looked at Terra for a long moment. "Things were fine until Kindred actually started to attend classes at Kodiak University. Then … well I guess it was a mutual thing … but Lex thought it would be better if they were no longer … romantically involved … since she was on the staff and he was a student."

"I guess that makes sense," Terra nodded after considering it for a moment.

"They still talk and see one another socially as friends," Beka sighed deeply. She looked up when Tyr came over to stand beside her. Her hand slipped into his as she leaned lightly into his side. "But since they split, your brother had been a little free with his affections."

"He's back to shagging anything with a pulse?" Terra shook her head as she looked over at her mother then to Tyr. "How is married life?"

"Wonderful," Beka replied as she looked up at Tyr while a wide smile.

"I am going to go to the office for a little while," Tyr leaned and gave Beka a quick kiss just as voices erupted from the suite. Tyr made a hasty retreat towards the doorway to the palace.

"I am going to go get my stuff out of your living room," Terra made a face when she followed Tyr's gaze and saw the horde of Kindred's friends headed toward the brunch buffet.

"I think I'll help you," Beka followed Terra into her suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamerlane paused at the edge of the path as it entered the walk around the fountain.

It was later in the evening and he had just finished work for the night. He was taking a long stroll around the grounds on his way to his residence. He could tell from the activity in the shadows ahead of him that the security team had something come to their attention. However, no one had halted his progress so he continued on his walk.

When he stepped from the path to the walk around the fountain, he knew then why security had been hustling about. Terra Hawkins was seated on the edge of the large pool of water, facing the fountain. It took Tamerlane a moment to realize she was sitting with her feet dangling into the water.

"You do know that pool is not for swimming," Tamerlane's voice broke the quiet of the night air.

Terra turned suddenly when she heard his voice. Her eyes flew around the area behind her until she located him just stepping from one of the paths to the walkway around the fountain.

"I wasn't planning on actually getting in," Terra looked down at her swimsuit and her coverup before looking at her feet in the water. She started to pull them out.

"It is fine," Tamerlane's words stopped her as he crossed the walkway and came to stand beside where she was seated. He looked at the fountain for a long moment before tapping on his comm link. A moment later, the security and up lighting dimmed so that the soft glow cast by the pool itself lit up the fountain and the water.

"It is much prettier when it is lit like this," Terra said as she glanced up at him. She thought back to the night two years ago when he had done the same thing so she could enjoy the fountain.

"It is," Tamerlane agreed as he sat down on the side of the pool, facing away from the water. "Why are you out here?"

"I slept on mom and Tyr's sofa the other night because Kindred had guests," Terra shrugged slightly. "Mom and Tyr retired about an hour ago. I was hanging out with Kindred and his friends. I was tired of Kindred's friends but didn't want to intrude on my Mom and Tyr, so I thought I would take a walk. Later, when I think they are in bed, I will sneak in and sleep on the sofa again tonight."

"Kindred is having another party?" Tamerlane let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not really a party," Terra shook her head. "Just about six or seven guys. They might be okay … but I … I just don't like a couple of them. And the others … just keep … oogling me. All I wanted to do was take a swim and relax by the fire. I wasn't trying to find myself company for the night."

"Why are you out here?" Terra asked when Tamerlane failed to comment.

"I left the office and was taking a walk before retiring to my residence for the evening," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at her profile. "There are several paths around the gardens. I take a different route every evening. Tonight, I just happened to take a left off the main path instead of a right."

"Random chance then," Terra glanced over at him. "Lucky me."

"How has your visit been thus far?" Tamerlane asked as the silence lengthened.

"Since no one knew I was coming, everyone has been busy," Terra shrugged. "Mom has been working and going places with your dad. Kindred planned on partying the weekend away. I haven't really spent much time with them yet."

"How have you been?" Terra asked as she looked down while she swished her feet in the water.

"I have been well," Tamerlane replied vaguely.

"In one of our communications, Mom told me you had married again," Terra said hesitantly. "What is that … five now?"

"Yes," Tamerlane replied as he looked into the darkness that surrounded them. "I was married a year ago. Evangeline and I have a two month old son."

"Congratulations," Terra replied as she looked at the fountain before her. "Any others?"

"All of my wives have had children since the last time you were here," Tamerlane replied after a long pause.

"It has been two years," Terra sighed softly to herself. "If you didn't have more, one would think there was something wrong with you."

"True," Tamerlane agreed.

"Did Katarina and Isabella have twins again?" Terra asked curiously.

"They did about four months ago," Tamerlane acknowledged. "Astrid had a son not long after you left two years ago. She has had another child, a daughter, born about two months ago. Margriet had a child while you were here. She has had another child since then. She is newly pregnant now."

"Wow," Terra looked over at him. "I would say the Anasazi family has grown a great deal since I was last here."

"It has," Tamerlane agreed as he looked over at her. "How have you been? Your mother has only said that you had returned to Tarazed University."

"I have been working my ass off," Terra replied as she looked back at her feet in the water. "When I left here two years ago, I took care of my financial issues on Tarazed then headed back to Elysium. I oversaw the place for a couple of months until Dad got squared away and came back to Elysium. He and I had a couple of long talks. He agreed to be responsible and stay on Elysium and help out with the business so I could go back to Tarazed. Gertrude and Markus are really running the place but it is nice to have Dad there."

Terra's eyes moved slowly around the fountain pool.

"I was able to start with next course term," Terra continued. "Mom let me use her home on Tarazed so I saved a ton of money by living there. I took a full course load every term. I went to break sessions to catch up. In fact, you are looking at a double subject Honors graduate with a first level degree in Cultural Anthropology and a first level degree in Archeology."

"You finished your course work for two first level degrees?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I worked my ass off but I got them done," Terra nodded as she looked over at him.

"Your mother never mentioned it," Tamerlane began.

"I haven't told her yet," Terra shook her head. "Kindred just finished the term with outstanding scores. I thought I would let him bask in the spotlight for a little while. I finished in an odd term so there wasn't a huge graduation ceremony. Just me and a few others and the Univeristy chancellor and some professors."

"What are your plans now?" Tamerlane asked.

"Not sure," Terra looked back at the fountain. "I thought I would take a little time off. Come here and visit my family. Relax a little. I hope you don't mind but I forwarded my correspondence to my mother while I am here."

"So long as you are not abusing her special status mail," Tamerlane reminded her gently. Tamerlane waited for her to say something but when she didn't, he continued. "So you haven't any idea what you might do in the near future?"

Terra looked over at him for a long moment before a small smile spread over her lips.

"I received an invitation from a technical institute recently," Terra let her smile widen ever so slightly. "Offering me a spot in their upcoming class."

"Really?" Tamerlane replied as a small smile tugged at his lips. His eyes sparkled in the dim light as he looked over at her.

"No games, Tamerlane?" Terra shook her head as she gazed into his eyes. "You know damn well I received an invitation to attend the Kodiak Institute."

"Are you going to accept?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes searched hers.

"I'm not sure," Terra replied as she looked away from him for a moment. When she looked back at him she could see the surprise at her answer in his eyes. "I was devastated when I lost my place at the Hohne Institute. I resigned myself to the fact that my life was never going down that path. I came to terms with it before I started my coursework on Tarazed. I'm not really sure it is the direction I want to go anymore. It is a very appealing offer. I thought I would come here, check out the Institute, look at my options for study … see what kind of … perks … Arktos may offer. Then make up my mind."

"Sounds like a wise course of action," Tamerlane nodded after considering her answer.

"There is one thing I would like to know," Terra said after a moment of quiet.

"What would you like to know?" Tamerlane asked as he looked back at her.

"Why?" Terra asked simply as she looked back at the fountain.

"Why?" Tamerlane repeated her question back to her without more.

"I have never contacted the Kodiak Institute. I have never spoken with a representative from the Kodiak Institute. I have never petitioned for acceptance to the Kodiak Institute," Terra replied as her eyes drifted back over to him. She pulled her feet from the water and swung herself around so she was seated facing away from the fountain as Tamerlane was. "Why now? Why is the Kodiak Institute interested in recruiting me to come to their institution?"

"It is complicated," Tamerlane replied after a long moment of silence stretched between them.

Terra's eyes searched his for a long moment before she reached over and covered his hand with hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze as she slipped her feet into her sandals before standing.

"It doesn't have to be," Terra replied softly before she leaned to brush a light kiss against his cheek. "Good night Tamerlane."

"Good night Terra," Tamerlane said as she started toward the path back to the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

"How was your day?" Beka asked when Kindred flopped down in his chair for dinner.

"To be perfectly honest," Kindred looked across the table at his mother and Tyr. "It sucked."

"It sucked?" Beka was surprised to hear it. Kindred had been coming home every evening for the last week excited to share his day with them. "You were so eager to get back to the dig site while on break. You were having a 'totally awesome' week? What happened?"

"I got passed over," Kindred nodded to the staff member when she offered him wine. She filled his glass to nearly full.

"Passed over?" Tyr asked when Kindred paused to take a long drink of his wine before the staff member filled it again. It was the usual way Kindred started a dinner with Beka and Tyr.

"Yeah, passed over," Kindred nodded as he put his glass back on the table. "I worked my ass off at that site hauling overburden when I was on the 'Palace Work Detail'. Over the last two years, I have hauled supplies, cleared overburden, did whatever the hell they asked of me. This break I was supposed to actually do some real work. I was told I would get to work in the newest grid opening up. I was told a would get my own little six by six square to excavate. I did when I started working. It was all going well. Then today, I get there and they tell me things have changed. I spent the whole frigging day doing first year grunt work like all the new losers."

"Maybe there was a mix up. I am certain …" Beka began.

"There was no mix up. I asked," Kindred cut Beka off before taking another drink of his wine. "I was told that a degree holding candidate had inquired about a position on the team. Dr. Levenbacher apparently made the decision to give my square to that person. He loves it when degree holders work at his dig site. He thinks it give more legitimacy to his project."

"They gave your position to someone else?" Beka shook her head as she looked over at Tyr.

"Yeah," Kindred replied as he leaned back in his chair. He sighed deeply. "From what I hear it is some hot chick that no one knows. Rumor has it she spent several hours with Dr Levenbacher this afternoon. According to one of his student assistants, he told the staff not to disturb him while he was 'interviewing' this woman. Everyone seems to think … this chick … well … she did the good doctor a few 'favors' if you know what I mean … and in return, he gave her a spot … even though there were none to give."

"So your position is going to this new woman?" Beka's brow furrowed deeply. "After all of your hard work, he just gave it to someone who hadn't been involved with the project at all?"

"No one seemed to recognize her when she went into his office," Kindred smirked slightly. "From what I hear … Dr Levenbacher appeared a bit … disheveled … when he escorted her out of his office … after spending time behind a closed and locked door."

"Good evening," Terra's voice broke into the conversation as she pulled the chair out beside Kindred and took a seat.

"Hey baby," Beka looked over at her daughter. "Where have you been all day? I was looking for you at lunch."

"I figured I needed to do something other than lounge around the pool my entire visit," Terra nodded to the staff when she offered her wine. "I looked into a few things. I found myself a little job during break."

"You obtained a job?" Tyr asked as his eyes widened slightly. He was surprised that within a few days of arriving on Arktos that Terra had secured employment. He had not known she was staying very long. He had expected her to 'vacation' like Kindred did during most of his breaks from his studies.

"I did," Terra smiled widely as she picked up her wine and took a drink. "I start day after tomorrow."

"What are you doing?" Kindred looked over when the door from the courtyard opened.

"Good evening," Tamerlane's voice floated over to them as he walked out just ahead of the wait staff with their dinner. Tamerlane pulled out the chair at the end of the table putting himself between Terra and Tyr.

"Didn't know you were gracing us with your presence this evening?" Kindred replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I invited Tamerlane to join us for dinner," Tyr answered before Tamerlane had the opportunity. "With Terra's arrival, I thought it might be nice to have dinner together."

"Like one big happy family," Kindred finished with evident sarcasm.

"My father is married to your mother," Tamerlane looked over at Kindred with a mild look of distain mixed with annoyance. "Do not think for a nanosecond that makes us brothers."

"Terra was just telling us about her job," Beka broke into the back and forth between Kindred and Tamerlane. Rarely were the two of them in one another's presence that barbs were not traded. Beka always thought it either of them had a brother … this is exactly how they would act. Kindred poked at Tamerlane much like he did Terra when they were teenagers.

"You have secured employment?" Tamerlane looked over at Terra in surprise.

"I start day after tomorrow," Terra smiled as the staff served their dinner plates. There were no courses just one plate with a full meal on it.

"It is refreshing to see someone around here with a little motivation," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at Kindred.

"Kiss my ass Tamerlane," Kindred replied quickly as he picked up his fork and stabbed into his food. "I have a freaking job and you know it. Terra was just about to tell us about her job before you interrupted with your grand entrance."

"It's nothing big … just for a short time while I am here," Terra began as she covered her mouth while she finished chewing.

"Did you get a job at one of the clubs or restaurants in town?" Kindred asked while she took a sip of her wine. "I hear those wait girls at the clubs make some pretty good tips. The hotter, the better. You're not a complete troll … you could do pretty well."

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement. I did plenty of that to get through school," Terra cut her eyes at Kindred before looking back around the table. "But no … I will not be serving meals, slinging drinks or anything else like that. I went over to Kodiak University and talked to a couple of people in the archeology department. The university is still uncovering that dig site where Kindred and I did our … community service … two years ago. I got a job at the site."

"Shoveling overburden and pushing carts like the other newbies?" Kindred shook his head with a smile. "You'd make a helluva lot more waiting tables at Club Russe."

"I'm not shoveling anything," Terra shook her head. "I got a spot with the excavation team. I get my own virgin square … all to myself."

"You what?" Kindred choke a little as his fork clattered to the plate.

"I am working on the actual excavation," Terra smiled at Kindred. "We'll be working together."

"You? You got a square in the new grid?" Kindred's eyes narrowed on Terra.

"Yeah," Terra nodded slowly. "I told Dr. … Levenbacher … I would take whatever they had. He thought I would be perfect for the position. He said a few things would need to be rearranged so I can't start until day after tomorrow."

"Rearranged," Kindred's tone turned harsh as he glared at his sister. "You're the freaking one who took my damn job. That square was mine until today. I was told they had a degree holding person taking my place. It sucks but I understood it. But … you … I'll give you one chance to resign or I will expose you for the freaking fraud you are."

"I'm no fraud," Terra shook her head as she put down her fork.

"They told me a first level degree holder was joining the team," Kindred shook his head. "Don't know how you faked your credentials, Ter, but …"

"I didn't fake my credentials," Terra replied defensively.

"Then there is only one way you got the position," Kindred snapped back.

"Oh, really," Terra turned toward her brother angrily. "How's that?"

"A little quid pro quo. A little scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," Kindred replied accusingly. "Everyone in the department knows you screwed Dr. Levenbacher to get my spot. Do you have to frig Dean Hoffstedder and Professor Valaria too?"

"Watch your words," Tamerlane's voice was low and his tone was warning when he spoke to Kindred.

"What?" Kindred looked over at Tamerlane. "You of all people know what she will do to get what she wants …"

"Watch your tongue," Tamerlane spoke over Kindred to shut him up.

"Or what?" Kindred's angry gaze met Tamerlane's.

"I finished my degree, you ass," Terra snapped as she threw her napkin on her plate and shoved back her chair. She looked down at her brother with a mixture of anger and hurt. "That's why I got the job."

Terra turned and hurried off towards the gardens.

"She what?" Kindred's brow furrowed as she looked over at his mother. Beka's expression let him know she had no idea that Terra had received her degree.

"Terra graduated with dual degrees a week before she came to Arktos," Tamerlane informed Kindred before pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. He looked at Tyr. "Thank you for the invitation to dinner. Enjoy the remainder of your evening."

"Did you know?" Kindred looked over at Beka as Tamerlane headed toward the doorway into the palace.

"Terra never mentioned it to me," Beka shook her head as she looked in the direction her daughter had stormed off in.

"It would seem you owe your sister an apology," Tyr suggested before continuing to eat his meal.

"She took my damn job," Kindred shoved back from the table. "I don't owe her squat."

Beka watched as Kindred headed toward his suite. She ran her hands over her face before looking at Tyr.

"One of these days we might make it through dinner without some sort of altercation," Beka shook her head slowly.

"Perhaps one day," Tyr shook his head, doubting seriously if Tamerlane and Kindred would ever make it through an entire meal without one of them chiding the other. Adding Terra to the mix would only make it less likely to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey honey."

Beka's voice pulled Terra from her thoughts.

"Hey mom," Terra smiled as her mother sat down in the edge of her chaise. Beka patted Terra's leg gently.

"Tyr and I are going out for the evening," Beka informed Terra.

"Where are y'all going?" Terra put down the flexi she had been reading. She realized at some point her mind had drifted and she had no actually been reading at all.

"There is a new opera house in Hathgor. Tonight is the opening night of the first performance," Beka shrugged slightly. "Tyr loves opera. Me … not so much. However, he wants to go and the Palace was given two premium seats, so I agreed to go with him."

"Ahhh, the things we do for love," Terra teased as her hand covered her mother's and gave it a squeeze. "I am sorry I didn't come for the wedding."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. It was just a small ceremony between Tyr and I and some old woman … who acts as the matriarch around here. I could tell she really didn't want to be there. I am certain I am the last person in the universe she would want to marry someone like Tyr. I think she had been trying to set him up with Nietzschean females since Tamerlane was a child. It never worked out that way," Beka shook her head. "Tamerlane and Kindred were there. But really that was all. I think it was more of an intimate ceremony to … honor my Human traditions."

"I should have made the effort," Terra frowned slightly. She had begged off due to classes on Tarazed. Although it was true that she was taking courses at the time, even if she hadn't, she doubted she would have come. She wasn't ready to return to Arktos then. She hadn't wanted to chance running into Tamerlane.

"I sent you the video," Beka reassured her daughter.

"It was not the same and you know it," Terra sighed deeply. "I should have … put my issues aside … and been there to celebrate your day. I'm … sorry."

"You are forgiven," Beka replied as she leaned to give Terra a hug.

"Now that you are family," Terra asked when her mother straightened. "Have you gotten to know Tamerlane's family?"

"I have met them all," Beka nodded slowly. "We are cordial to one another in social situation. However, it is not like we hang out and spend time together. When Tyr visits his grandchildren, I accompany him sometimes. It is just … odd … when all five of them are there and all of the children are there. I just … I just don't get it. And it makes me … uncomfortable … to see Tamerlane when he is with all of them."

"Uncomfortable … how?" Terra asked after thinking about it for a moment.

"It is just a cultural difference I guess," Beka shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I can't imagine having been married to your father … and him having four additional wives. I guess I am just one of those … one on one kind of people. If I wanted to partner hop … I would still be single … and uncommitted."

"What about his children?" Terra asked when her mother stopped speaking.

"They are much quieter than you and Kindred ever were," Beka shook her head slowly. "Calmer. And … more … serious … I guess would be the word. I would be surprised if they are ever loud or rambunctious around the house. Tyr says they are allowed to play outside to expend their energy and be more boisterous. I have never seen it myself."

"He definitely has a lot of them," Terra mentioned as nonchalantly as possible.

"Maybe that is why it makes me uncomfortable to be around the entire family," Beka replied with a frown. "I, myself, could never … share a husband with another woman. Seeing my husband with other women would … make me jealous I suppose. And knowing that he is having sex with them … well … that just wouldn't work for me. And I wouldn't be able to put my head in the sand and pretend he wasn't having sex with them because they get pregnant and they all have kids."

"So he gets along with all of his wives … well?" Terra asked after a long moment.

"Whenever I see them together … it appears that they do. His wives are not overly affectionate with him when I am around. They seem to get along but I don't know that they are all friends or anything like that," Beka replied slowly as she focused on Terra. "Why do you ask?"

"I do have a degree in cultural anthropology," Terra reminded her with a smile.

"So your questions are … for educational purposes," Beka nodded slowly her eyes remained on her daughter. "Not personal ones."

"I am curious as to how you see their relationships," Terra replied vaguely. "It would be … interesting … to know … how they make it … work."

"Perhaps you should begin a research project," Beka looked over when the door opened and Tyr emerged from the palace.

"I seriously doubt Tamerlane Anasazi will allow himself to be my … research subject," Terra laughed softly as her mom leaned forward to hug her.

"Have a nice evening," Beka hugged Terra tightly. "See if you can't … smooth things over with Kindred. You know I hate it when the two of you fight."

"I'm not fighting," Terra shook her head as Beka got to her feet. "When he apologized for calling me a whore … perhaps we can talk."

"He was just upset," Beka began when Tyr came over to them.

"Are you ready to go?" Tyr asked as he looked down at Terra. "How are you this evening Terra?"

"I am fine Tyr," Terra replied as she looked him and her mother over. "You two definitely make a very nice looking couple. You are lucky my mother agreed to marry you."

"I consider myself very fortunate," Tyr leaned and kissed Beka lightly. "We should go."

"We are staying in Hathgor for the night," Beka gave Terra a wave as she slipped her hand into Tyr's. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Have fun," Terra waved at them as they walked toward the door to the palace then disappeared inside.

"I will," Kindred's voice caused Terra to look in the direction of their suite when her brother made his way over towards her.

"I wasn't talking to you," Terra replied to him in a clipped tone.

"Listen Ter," Kindred sighed as he looked around the courtyard. "I was an ass the other night. I said some things …"

"You called me a whore," Terra cut him off.

"I did not call you a whore," Kindred replied quickly as he looked down at her.

"You insinuated the only way I got that job was by screwing the professor," Terra snapped back at him.

"I was mad," Kindred defended himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I have worked my ass off at that site. You took my spot."

"I gave it back," Terra threw up her hands in exasperation. "What more do you want from me?"

"I didn't ask you to quit," Kindred replied tersely.

"I didn't have much choice, now did I?" Terra's gaze narrowed on Kindred. "No matter what my qualifications … you and whoever you rumor mill with had already spread it around that I was screwing Dr Levenbacher to get the job. I couldn't keep the position and go there every day … knowing everyone thought I didn't belong there."

"I didn't start crap," Kindred pointed out to her. "I was told that's what was going on before I even knew you were the one who met with him. And let's face it Ter … you have been known to flaunt your assets to get over on a mark."

"I'm not discussing this with you any more Kindred," Terra put up her hand. "I gave up that crap two years ago when we almost got executed by the Dragans. I haven't pulled a con, a scheme or a grift since then. I worked my ass off to finish my first level degrees. I didn't need to schmooze Dr Levenbacher to get the job."

"Didn't hurt that you look like you do and dress like you do," Kindred looked down at her critically.

"I give up," Terra rolled her eyes. "I can't help what I look like. I can't help that I have a nice rack. I didn't flaunt it. I was appropriately dressed for an interview. If Dr Levenbacher thought I was hot … I can't help it. But I did not do anything to give him the idea I was … interested in anything other than the dig site. I don't know what else I can say to you. You got your damn spot back. That should be enough."

"I didn't get my spot back," Kindred replied harshly.

"What?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"When Dr. Levenbacher found me at the site, he told me his first choice for the spot had declined his offer. He told me I could work it if I wanted," Kindred shook his head. "I told him no thanks."

"You're an idiot," Terra shook her head as she looked around the courtyard.

"No, I'm not," Kindred replied as he perched himself on the edge of her chaise. "I am working with Dr. Mendelhoff's group. They are excavating at the same site. But it appears they might just be uncovering some building or structure. Much more prestigious than what's going on with Dr Levenbacher's part of the site."

"So I quit for nothing," Terra kicked Kindred lightly with her foot. "You're such an ass."

"I appreciate you giving up the spot … for me," Kindred pushed her foot away when she went to nudge him again. "I am sorry for … what I said. It was out of line. If I had known you had finished your degree …"

"You can stop with you're sorry," Terra cut him off. She knew he would just ramble on until somehow it was her fault he had insulted her.

"I'm sorry," Kindred offered with a smile. "So I was thinking … if you still want to work at the site …"

"I have already been offered a position with Dr. Mendelhoff's group. I start the first of the week," Terra smiled when Kindred appeared surprised. "So where are you off to tonight?"

Kindred was dress nicer than he usually was dressed when he used to go out bar hopping.

"Lex and I talked today," Kindred looked away from Terra for a minute before a smile tugged at his lips. "She asked me out to dinner."

"She asked you out?" Terra raised her eyebrows.

"She and I broke up because I was a student … that she might have to teach," Kindred replied as he looked back at Terra. "The term is over. I wasn't in any of her courses. She doesn't teach anything I might take next term … so we thought we would give it another try."

"Good," Terra replied as Kindred's eyes seemed to sparkle when he spoke about Lex. "You should go … before you are late."

"Are we good?" Kindred asked as he got to his feet.

"We're fine," Terra assured him. He leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't wait up," Kindred raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I won't," Terra shook her head as he hurried toward the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Terra smiled to herself as she gently held the bloom between her fingertips and lowered her head to give it a little sniff. After Kindred had left, she had decided to take a walk through the gardens. Tonight, she had chosen an area that she had never really investigated before. There were a number of trellis throughout the garden. The plants there snaked their way up and over the trellis and hung down from them, gently moving in the breeze. Terra was certain security hated this part of the gardens due to all the structures and dense foliage. There was a great variety of plants in bloom at the time. The colors were magnificent in the light of the security lanterns. The fragrance was even better. It was one of the few gardens she had ever been in where the blooms heavily perfumed the air.

"The head groundskeeper does not like people touching the blooms."

Terra startled when Tamerlane's voice broke the relatively silence of the night.

"Crap," Terra inhaled sharply as she jerked her hand away from the flower. She looked down at her fingertip as a spot of blood appeared on her skin. These particular plants had thorns on the stems. She had been careful not to stick herself but when Tamerlane's voice startled her, she had pricked her finger.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people," Terra snapped as she turned to look at him. She put her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"You are fortunate I am the one who found you touching the blooms and not the horticulturist," Tamerlane replied as he walked over to her. Her finger was still in her mouth.

"Let me guess," Terra pulled her finger out of her mouth and looked down at it. "It is a capital crime punishable by death?"

"Not quite," Tamerlane smiled to himself as he looked around the garden. His focus turned back to her. "You should not touch things unless you know what they are."

"I doubt you have anything dangerous out here," Terra looked around the gardens. "With small children in the palace, it would not be prudent to have toxic things nearby."

"There are several award winning cultivars throughout the gardens," Tamerlane informed her as he looked around the area he had found her in. His eyes moved slowly around the area before he gestured nearby.

"Leave it to Nietzscheans to selectively breed even the plants in their gardens," Terra quipped lightly as she walked over to where he was standing. There was a plaque before one of the plants giving its name and the award it had won.

"Scientists throughout the universe selectively breed any number of plants to gain what they desire," Tamerlane looked over at her. "Such a thing is not only the purview of the Nietzschean race."

"True," Terra nodded as she knelt down to read the plague. She really didn't understand what it all meant but the flower was a beautiful dark red, nearly black or so it appeared. She thought she might come back out in the light of day to look at them more closely.

"They are all very beautiful," Terra said as she got to her feet. She started to continue her walk and was a little surprised when Tamerlane fell into step beside her. "And all of those smell divine."

"I am uncertain which one there are that are edible," Tamerlane looked around them as they walked. "Others are actually harvested and used to make perfumes for my wives."

"My mother brought home a shampoo from here years ago," Terra looked up at Tamerlane. "It smelled soooo good. I always wanted to use it but my mother wouldn't share."

"Jastonian rose," Tamerlane nodded as he glanced down at her. "It is my father's favorite. It was made from plants in this very garden."

"So your dad gave it to her?" Terra asked as she veered down a path that led back toward the palace.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as his gaze moved around them. "I had it placed in her room when she would visit."

"Why?" Terra asked before stopping before they got to a long covered portion on the path. It was almost like a tunnel of vegetation and flowers.

"Scent can create deeper memories. When one associates something pleasant with a particular scent, just the scent alone can bring forth memories," Tamerlane replied as they walked along. "My father has always been fond of Jastonian roses. It was a memory from his childhood that he associated with his family before the Dragans came."

"You made my mother smell like something that your father liked … why?" Terra asked when Tamerlane paused.

"Visiting with your mother has always been a pleasurable distraction for my father over the years," Tamerlane mused as they walked along. "I thought that by associating the scent with Beka, it would remind him of more recent events instead of only bringing back the past."

"You wanted your father to think about me mother?" Terra glanced up at Tamerlane again.

"My father has always had a great affinity for your mother," Tamerlane replied as they moved through the garden right outside the entry to her courtyard. "After years of being alone … by his own choice … I thought perhaps it would encourage him to … find a mate."

"You were trying to set up my mom and your dad?" Terra paused when they walked into the courtyard. She looked up at him questioningly. "Why?"

"My father never married nor bred with a Nietzschean female since we came to live on Arktos. My father never entertained the attentions of a female even after I took the reigns of the Empire," Tamerlane replied as he looked down at Terra. "For whatever reason, the only feminine influence in his life was your mother. When I heard that your mother and father were no longer together … I believed it to be the perfect opportunity for my father to … find happiness."

"And having my mother bathe in Jastonian rose scent did all that?" Terra shook her head as she turned and walked over to the fire pit. The evening was getting a little chilly and the fire pushed back the coolness.

"That and I may have … arranged a few … intimate opportunities … for them … when she visited the first time … after your parents separated," Tamerlane offered with a faint smile.

"So does that make you a matchmaker?" Terra looked over at him for a long minute. "Or a master manipulator?"

"Either way, they found one another," Tamerlane shrugged. "In the end, that is all that matters."

"I find it odd that you would want you father to be married to a Human female," Terra shook her head as she looked back at the fire.

"It is not about what I wanted," Tamerlane shook his head. "It is about what my father always wanted yet never had the … inspiration … to pursue."

"Why did your father never marry a Nietzschean female?" Terra asked as rubbed her bare upper arms. "Why do you not have a hundred siblings?"

"That," Tamerlane looked into the fire. "That is a question for my father. And I dare say … one for which you will mostly likely never receive an answer. Because as my father fondly likes to remind me … there are questions to which even I am not entitled an answer."

"Bet that really frosts your cookies," Terra replied jokingly.

"What?" Tamerlane asked as he looked over at her.

"I just mean … being who you are … it most likely irritates you that someone believes there is something that even you should not know," Terra explained when she realized he had no idea what she meant.

"I used to find it extremely annoying to the point of being insubordinate to my position," Tamerlane replied as he perched himself on the arm of the bench seat. "I have learned over the years … he is entitled to his privacy just as I am."

"Your father pokes his nose into your private life just like mom likes to nose around in mine and Kindred's?" Terra asked as she turned to look at him.

"My father has been very involved in my … 'private' life … I guess you might say," Tamerlane nodded with a shrug.

"Ahhh," Terra nodded when she realized what he meant. "He was involved in assisting you in obtaining … 'dates' when you were younger. And I guess in arranging your marriages."

"Precisely," Tamerlane nodded as he looked around the courtyard.

"Well, thanks for walking me back to the courtyard," Terra broke the silence that extended between them.

"It was a pleasure," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at her.

"I'm gonna," Terra pointed toward her suite. "Go to bed now."

"I should go," Tamerlane nodded as Terra moved toward him.

"Good night Tamerlane," Terra started to move by him. She paused and leaned to kiss him lightly on the cheek. She was surprised when he turned before she could move away and kissed her on the lips.

"Good night Terra," Tamerlane smiled ever so slightly as they gazed into one another's eyes for a long moment.

His lips were light as they pressed against hers once more before he got to his feet and turned as to leave.

"It's not that late," Terra's voice stopped him before he could walk away. He turned back to her. "You can stay … if you'd like. We could talk … some more."

"I would like that very much," Tamerlane replied as he followed her over to the chaises.


	9. Chapter 9

Terra's eyes moved slowly around the table. Once again, her mother or Tyr had decided to try to have a nice meal together. Thus far, the dinner had been quiet. Kindred and Tamerlane had not spoken to one another except for a cordial good evening. Beka had been a little miffed when Kindred had brought Lex to dinner. In the week since they had gone out on their first date, Kindred and Lex had been together every evening. Terra liked Lex but it was odd to have her constantly around, especially in the courtyard every evening. She and Kindred swam, hung out with Terra and cuddled by the fire pit. Terra had been astonished when she had gotten up that morning and found Lex in their kitchenette making breakfast for Kindred.

Terra's focused on Tamerlane for a moment. Ever since the night she ran into him in the garden, she had not seen nor talked to him. When she invited him to stay that night, they had sat in separate chaises. He had asked her what she had been doing since her last visit to Arktos. Through a series of questions posed by him, Terra had talked for more than an hour. When she was done, he had bid her a good night and left but not before giving her another small kiss on the lips. It had left her confused that night. She had yet to figure out just what was going on with him since then.

At the moment, Tamerlane's focus seemed divided between Kindred's girlfriend and Tyr. Terra wasn't certain what was being communicated between father and son but there was definitely a vibe in the air.

"So Lex," Beka broke the uncomfortable silence.

Terra wasn't certain if her mother was pleased or not that Lex and Kindred were hanging out with one another again. Terra had picked up on the fact that Beka was not really over the way Lex had broken things off with Kindred when he started courses at Kodiak University. Terra supposed it was because Kindred started acting like a man-ho again without Lex in his life.

"Kindred says you are taking courses next term?" Beka asked before taking another bite of her dinner.

"I am going to begin work on a third level degree," Lex nodded as she looked over at Beka with a faint smile. When Lex's eyes moved to Tyr and Tamerlane, the smile disappeared just a little. Terra wondered if it was because Lex was uncomfortable eating dinner with the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire. "It should take about three years. Then I can apply for a professorship at the University."

"Sounds ambitious," Beka nodded as she looked between Lex and Kindred.

"I told you she was super smart," Kindred said as he reached out and took Lex's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Kindred," Lex's voice was a little strained as she slipped her hand from his.

Terra's looked over at Tamerlane when she thought she heard the faintest sound of disapproval. When she looked at Tamerlane, he was looking at his father. Tyr was just gazing back at Tamerlane with an expression that Terra wasn't quite sure how to interpret.

"So Kindred," Terra looked at her brother who was at the end of the table, leaving Lex between Terra and Kindred. Tyr and Beka were seated together on the other side of the table while Tamerlane was at the end next Terra. "Have you met Lex's family, yet?"

"I haven't" Kindred shook his head as he looked over at Lex. "Her dad is really busy so we haven't worked it out. Her brother … she won't say it … but I think he's a real controlling tool. He and I probably won't get along …"

"My brother is not a tool," Lex spoke up quickly. "He is just … he and I are just very different."

"Different?" Tamerlane spoke up suddenly. "In what ways?"

"I …" Lex looked over at Tamerlane for a long moment. "My brother and I were raised differently. I was given a great deal more freedom than he was. As a result, he does not necessarily approve of … my life. He has a really important … leadership … job. I don't think my … position at the university … is all that impressive to him. He married young and never really had a life. It creates … a little friction."

"Like I said … he's a tool," Kindred shook his head. "I don't really need to meet either of them."

"I doubt they are losing sleep over not meeting you either," Tamerlane replied as he looked at Kindred. "You are hardly … suitor … material."

"What's that mean?" Kindred's gaze moved over to Tamerlane.

"You have nothing to offer to any female," Tamerlane replied as his gaze held Kindred's. "I cannot fathom any mother or father approving of you marrying their daughter."

"Marrying?" Kindred put up his hands. "Whoa there Tamerlane. Lex and I are just dating. We just got back together. It is something that normal people do."

"I would think that your brother would find it impressive that you have obtained such a position at Kodiak University," Tamerlane turned his attention back to Lex. "You are the youngest member of the faculty, are you not?"

"I am," Lex nodded as she looked away from Tamerlane for a moment.

"Once you finish your third level degree, if you are accepted to the ranks of University Professors, would you not be the youngest to ever attain such a title?" Tamerlane asked as his focus remained on Lex. "I would think one would be impressed by that feat."

"There is a wide gap between being a professor at Kodiak Univeristy … and let's say … being the Provost of the entire university," Lex offered as she looked over at Tamerlane. "I believe the latter would impress him much more than simply being a professor."

"Then perhaps you should strive to become the youngest Provost at the university," Tamerlane offered before picking up his wine glass and taking a drink.

"Perhaps she should follow her desires and tell her brother to shove it up his ass," Kindred replied as he broke into the conversation. "If he can't accept her for who she is, maybe he just needs to get over himself."

"There is nothing wrong with one striving to fulfill their potential," Tamerlane's focus moved to Kindred. "It would be unfortunate if your presence in Lex's life influenced her negatively."

"You assume his presence in her life would be a negative," Terra spoke up in Kindred's defense. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"You can't be serious," Tamerlane looked over at Terra with mild disbelief. "He is your brother. You have known him your entire life. How can you sit there and question my assertion? You know he is utterly incapable of setting a goal and sticking with it. How many times has he changed his focus in just the little time I have known him. Not to mention his rather checkered past …"

"What the hell do you care Tamerlane?" Kindred cut him off. "The universe does not revolve around you. My relationship with Lex has nothing … absolutely nothing to do with you. So why don't you take you assumption and suppositions and shove them up your uptight …"

"Kindred," Lex put her hand on his forearm. "Stop. Please. It is rude to speak to …"

"Please don't say 'my lord' again," Kindred looked over at Lex. "He is just a man. I don't see why everyone on this planet thinks he is so damn special. I guess I can understand the Nietzscheans getting all hot and bothered by his presence. Humans … I just don't get it … he is nothing …"

"He is my brother," Lex blurted out suddenly.

"WHAT?" Beka's eyes widened as she looked between Lex and Tamerlane.

"He's what?" Kindred stared at Lex.

"Brother?" Terra looked over at Tamerlane.

" 'Lex' is my sister," Tamerlane nodded ever so slightly as he looked over at his father.

"She is your daughter?" Beka was stunned as her gaze turned to Tyr.

"She is my daughter," Tyr nodded slowly as his eyes moved over to meet Beka's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that was certainly an interesting end to a perfectly uncomfortable dinner," Terra looked over at Tamerlane who was still seated at the dinner table. After the revelation that Lex was Tyr's daughter, Beka had pushed back from the table and hurried toward her suite. Tyr had given Tamerlane a disgruntled look before excusing himself and going after Beka. Kindred had stared dumbfounded at Lex for a long time before he finally got up and walked toward their suite. Lex had tersely thanked Tamerlane for another lovely evening and disappeared back into the palace. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really," Tamerlane finished off his glass of wine before looking over at Terra.

"Come on Tamerlane," Terra shook her head as she looked away from him. "Lex just dropped a bombshell. I think there is something to talk about."

"You asked if I wanted to talk about it," Tamerlane replied as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes moved over her slowly. "I do not wish to discuss 'Lex'. However, it appears you do."

"I mean … I've known you for four years and I never knew you had a sister," Terra waved her hand towards him. "Hell, last time I was here, you two acted like you didn't know one another when you were introduced. For divine's sake, she bows and curtsies and calls you 'my lord' like every other person on this freaking planet. What gives?"

"Would you like to take a walk?" Tamerlane asked as he pushed back his chair and got to his feet. Terra looked up at him for a long moment before nodding as she got to her feet.

"If that is the only way you will talk to me," Terra gestured to him. "Then by all means, let's take a walk."

xxx

xx

xxx

"Beka."

Tyr's voice was low and soothing as he approached her as she stood looking out the doorway from her bedroom to the courtyard. After following her into the suite, he found her disappearing into her bedroom. Tyr had remained in the common area for a short time, to give her time and space to process what she had heard while he figured out just what he was going to tell her, how much he could and would share with her. Now that Lex's identity had been revealed, he really could think of no reason to not share the entire story with her. However, without speaking with his daughter first, Tyr was uncertain if revealing the entire story to Beka would be a betrayal of his daughter.

"You have a daughter," Beka's voice was low and strained when she spoke.

Her eyes followed the two people remaining in the courtyard as Terra and Tamerlane walked toward the garden and disappeared from view. Seeing them together concerned Beka deeply. She knew Terra had been infatuated with Tamerlane from the first moment they had met. Beka was certain most women in the universe were infatuated with the young Nietzschean Emperor when they first met him. Their limited encounters over the years had always been filled with tension and distrust. Not that Beka could blame Tamerlane in the least for his negative feelings toward her children. However, Beka could see it in Terra's eyes from time to time. It was a look that Beka was certain people had glimpsed in her eyes from time to time when she was in Tyr's presence. It was the expression of a woman who cared deeply for a man who would never return her feelings for him. It was the path of unrequited love that Beka would never choose for her young daughter. Especially given the object of her affection was a young, powerful Nietzschean male with five wives, countless children and plans for only adding more in the future.

"I have a daughter," Tyr replied as he made his way over to her.

"I have known you for going on twenty seven years," Beka replied as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I never knew you had a daughter."

Beka laughed harshly.

"Then again … I never knew you had a wife or a son or some woman hidden away on an ice planet in the middle of nowhere," Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The tears that filled her eyes threatened to spill down her cheeks as she considered their past. "Why would I ever think I would know anything about you that you didn't want me to know. After all this time … I thought … hell … we are married Tyr."

She turned to look at him as the first tear trickled down her cheek. "We are married. And I don't really know you at all."

"Beka, you have to understand," Tyr began as he reached out for her yet she avoided his touch with a simple evasive move. She moved away from him and turned to face the window once again.

"I don't have to understand anything Tyr," Beka replied in a dull tone. Her eyes followed the dark haired woman who was hurrying across the courtyard to Kindred and Terra's door. After waiting outside a few moments, the door opened to reveal Kindred standing there. After another few moments had passed, he stepped to the side and invited the woman inside. "To understand means I have to know something. I don't know anything that will help me to understand … this."

"When Tamerlane was young, Olma, the Orca pride matriarch, cared for him and raised him," Tyr began slowly as he sat down on the side of the bed behind Beka. "The woman hidden away on the ice planet was not who you believed her to be."

"Really?" Beka looked over her shoulder at Tyr. "Who was she Tyr? Other than the love of your life … Human no less."

"Her name is Medea Cymri. She is not Human. She is Kodiak. I have known her since I was a child," Tyr replied with a deep sigh. "Had my pride survived, no doubt she would have been my first wife. I found her … working as a prostitute. I hid her away because Naz wanted her dead and she was … well … I had been smitten with her from the first moment I saw her."

"So you have a Kodiak wife? Hidden on an ice planet in the middle of nowhere?" Beka tensed and her tone hardened at the thought that he had another family somewhere in the universe.

"After you left Andromeda with Hawkins, I visited Medea … to convince her that … my love for her was … true," Tyr began slowly. "It took time but eventually she agreed to become my wife and make babies with me."

"You're married?" Beka shook her head slowly as another tear fell down her cheek. She looked at the simple ring that adorned her finger that matched the helix Tyr had worn since the night they officially married before the Orca matriarch.

"Medea and I were married in a sense. We were going to start a family together," Try acknowledge as he watched Beka's posture stiffen and become defensive. "She was pregnant when I left Andromeda, retrieved Tamerlane and joined with some Nietzschean prides who had vowed their allegiance to Tamerlane. With my son, I began to build an Empire for him to lead. Olma had cared for Tamerlane since he was a baby. However, she had her sites set on something a little more well respected than just a caregiver. That was when I enlisted the help of a female I had encountered when I was younger, before the Andromeda."

"Don't tell me … another lover or wife … I have never known existed," Beka replied sharply as she cast a glare in his direction.

"You know her. Her name is Francesca," Tyr replied with a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Your grandchildren's head governess?" Beka looked over her shoulder with surprise. Beka had been surprised to learn that group of women who cared for Tamerlane's children were a mixture of Human and Nietzschean. The Human women did all of the menial tasks while the Nietzschean ones were more involved with caring for the children. Beka had been shocked to learn the Head Governess was a Human woman, Francesca.

"Francesca is not Human. She is a Kodiak female whose entire family had been killed when my pride was destroyed. She had been captured and sold into slavery. She was a sex slave for some rather nasty individuals I did work for at one point. She had been badly abused. Her boneblades had been removed and she had been rendered sterile," Tyr revealed the details slowly as he thought back to those days. "I freed her from her masters and helped her find a new home."

"Medea had our child, a daughter, while I was away, with Tamerlane," Tyr began again after a short pause. "When I received the news, I was overjoyed. When I went to her, I found Medea … bitter and angry. Our daughter was defective … worthless … in the eyes of her mother. When I looked at my daughter … all I could see was … this joyful little life. Medea and I disagreed on what to do with the child. Medea wanted to be rid of the genetic aberrance. I … I could not bring myself to … kill … our first born child."

"What was wrong with her?" Beka turned to look over at Tyr. After meeting Lex and spending time with her, Beka could not fathom there being anything wrong with the beautiful, intelligent woman she knew.

"Although there was no conclusive evidence, there was a strong possibility that our offspring would be sterile," Tyr replied hesitantly. This was part of the story that he did not know that he should share with anyone. In his mind, it was a private thing for his daughter to come to terms with as she lived and grew. "Medea refused to mother a worthless offspring. So I took the child with me. Francesca raised her as she would her own while caring for Tamerlane as his governess."

"Medea and I … had another child. Extensive testing revealed it would have the same abnormality so Medea terminated the pregnancy without discussing it with me," Tyr frowned slightly. "It was then that Medea and I parted ways. There was something wrong with one of us. We could not make children who were not defective. There was no reason, in her eyes, for us to continue in a fruitless endeavor."

"So when you say you cannot have children … you do not mean you are sterile … you mean you cannot have … genetically desirable children," Beka looked him over slowly.

"To a Nietzschean female … they are the same," Tyr shook his head slowly. "I do know … after testing … that between all of the exposure to hostile environments over the years and the manipulations I made to claim the mantle of Drago to protect my son's true identity when he was a child, my DNA is … not my own. As such, I decided years ago to never father another child."

"Guess it is a good thing I never wanted to have any more children and took steps to ensure I would not," Beka regarded Tyr for a long moment before turning her back to him once more. "Or you might have ended up with a true genetic misfit."

"Beka," Tyr sighed as he got to his feet and walked over to her. His hands were light as he placed them on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"So what happened," Beka cut him off before he could speak further on the topic. "You have Tamerlane. Your bring your daughter here under the guise of being Francesca's daughter."

"I raised Tamerlane. Francesca raised Alexandra," Tyr took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Since Francesca was raising Alexandra as her own, she was around the palace when Francesca was here. Tamerlane grew up knowing that Alexandra existed in that regard. When Tamerlane was ten and Alexandra was eight, Francesca and I explained to them that they were half-siblings. From then on, I encouraged them to spend time together. However, Tamerlane was focused on the Empire as was I. Francesca raised Alexandra so she could … fit into the universe as a Human female would. It caused difficulties at times as they were growing. Tamerlane never understood why Alexandra was not raised as a proper Nietzschean female should be. She was encouraged to live her life … more Human. I knew she would never be a … proper… Nietzschean wife and mother. I wanted her to be … happy and … live a fulfilling live."

"You didn't want her treated like a second class citizen, a freak or a pariah to your people," Beka moved away from him again.

"I wanted her to have a life," Tyr countered. "When it was determined that she was, in fact, sterile, Alexandra made the decision to not live this life. She had no desire to be a part of all of this. She did not want the universe to know she existed. It was better that way … for her and for Tamerlane. She was safe … living her life on Arktos. Tamerlane did not have to concern himself with someone using his sister against him."

"Sounds tough," Beka glanced over at Tyr as he stood looking out the window.

"It has not been easy. Tamerlane … well you know Tamerlane," Tyr shook his head with a soft laugh. "Alexandra … Alexandra is very much her own person. She had never lived the strict, structured life that Tamerlane has led. She has been given freedom to become whoever she wants to be. She has chosen a more … Human … existence. She moved away from the palace when she was fifteen. She attended regular educational facilities instead of being tutored here at the palace. She applied and entered Kodiak University when she was seventeen. She has worked hard to make a life for herself … separate … from all of this. We still see her when she comes to visit Francesca."

"I never told you about Alexandra because … it was agreed some years ago … that if she wanted to live her life … free of the burden of this place … no one could ever know who she is," Tyr turned to look at Beka. "Her safety depends on her being … Alexandra Cymri … a normal Human female … living a normal life … on Arktos. For if anyone learned of who she is … she would lose her freedom, she would lose the life she has built for herself … she could lose her very life … to those who do not find my son's rule to their liking."

"Who knows about her?" Beka asked as she walked over to Tyr.

"Myself, Tamerlane and Francesca," Tyr replied as he looked down at her.

"Not even Olma?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"No one else knows," Tyr shook his head. "Except you and your children. In the palace, she is Francesca's daughter. In that way, she can come and go from the palace as she wishes. She can be here under the guise of visiting her mother so Tamerlane and I can see her. Tamerlane's wives are familiar with her because Francesca is a part of their daily lives."

"I understand now," Beka said as she gazed up into his eyes. "You were protecting your child."

xxx

xx

xxx

"You cannot tell anyone," Lex insisted as she sat on the sofa facing Kindred. After telling him a concise version of her story, she was waiting for him to respond.

"You don't have boneblades," Kindred pointed toward her arms. He knew she did not have them nor even scarring indicating they had been removed.

"My biological mother came from a line of Kodiak that did not have boneblades," Lex informed him as she held up her forearms for him to see. "My father … he lost his in some freak encounter when he was younger. He thinks his DNA was scrambled in some way. Add that to my biological mother and voila … no boneblades."

"But you are Nietzschean?" Kindred looked at her questioning.

"I am," Lex nodded before she shrugged. "But I was never raised to be Nietzschean. I was raised by a Human mother and lived amongst Human children."

"But your mom … I thought …" Kindred was getting a little confused by the convoluted story of her childhood.

"Francesca … she is my mother … or at least the woman who raised me," Lex told him again. "She still works at the palace as head governess for Tamerlane's children."

"So the night I brought you to the big house in the country …" Kindred let the statement trail off.

"I lived on the palace grounds when I was younger. Francesca still has my childhood home on the grounds," Lex explained. "Once I left to live in the city, I could still visit if I wanted. Although I appreciated your efforts when you needed to gain clearance for me to visit, I could have visited all along without this." Lex held up her arm to show him the security monitor she had to wear while visiting Kindred at the palace.

"So you are really Tamerlane's sister?" Kindred shook his head slowly as he looked her over.

"I am Tamerlane's half-sister," Lex reminded him. "Tyr is our father. He and I do not share a mother."

"It must really frost him that you are dating me," Kindred smiled suddenly at the thought of how much it must irk Tamerlane.

"Tamerlane has led a very different life," Lex replied thoughtfully. "He has not always approved of my choices in life. He does not necessarily support me … just being an instructor and a student. Although I think … deep inside … he respects what I have accomplished without all this." Lex waved around the palace. She laughed. "He definitely does not appreciate my social life. He had never understood going out, meeting people, dating. I could never imagine a life where … my significant other … was chosen for me … by anyone else. Tamerlane … that is the life he has lived."

"Awww, boo hoo," Kindred replied before he could stop himself. "I hardly think living this life is that hard."

"You might be surprised if you ever got to know him," Lex replied as she shifted closer to the Kindred on the sofa. "The real him. Not the Nietzschean Emperor."

"I know all I want to know about Tamerlane," Kindred shook his head as she reached over to take his hand.

"I guess the only real question is … do you still want to date me?" Lex looked at him hopefully. Kindred studied her for a long moment.

"I would like to … date you," Kindred replied as he moved closer to her. "Date … that is all. This isn't some weird Nietzschean courtship thing is it?"

"No," Lex shook her head as leaned toward her. Her lips were light as she kissed him. "Nothing like that at all. I am really no different than you when it comes to how I approach a relationship with someone."

"How is that?" Kindred asked as her lips played with his.

"I like the relationship we have Kindred," Lex replied as she leaned closer and kissed him again. "Let's just see where that takes us."

"Sounds good to me," Kindred replied just before her lips captured his and she pushed him over onto his back.

xxx

xx

xxx

"So you really don't know your sister all that well," Terra mused as she looked over at Tamerlane.

As they had walked through the gardens, he had told her about his sister. All he could remember from his younger years was Alexandra being around. She was his governess', Francesca,daughter. When he had been about ten, his father had revealed to him that Alexandra was his half-sister. Tamerlane didn't know much about her biological mother. He had never spent much time with her while being groomed to run an Empire while she did whatever it was she did. He had revealed she had left the palace when she was fifteen and went to regular educational facilities with regular people, both Human and Nietzscheans who were lower ranking and unable to afford the more prestigious schools or private tutors. She could visit he and Tyr whenever she would visit with her adoptive mother.

"No, I do not," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked over at Terra.

He had relayed to Terra how shocked he had been to find Alexandra at the palace with Kindred. He had related to Terra the rather intense conversation he had engaged in with his sister about her choice of a companion. He had been pleased when she had broken off her relationship with Kindred due to concerns about perceived impropriety on her part. Tamerlane thought it was a self-serving move which indicated to him that perhaps she was Nietzschean after all.

"If nothing else, Lex visiting Kindred might give you the opportunity to spend some time with her," Terra offered as she looked around them. It was a part of the gardens she had not visited in her wanderings. Terra looked around the structure before them as Tamerlane moved under the cover. "What's this?"

"This," Tamerlane looked at the structure around him. It was a metal framed structure with a tented fabric top and fabric walls gathered together to leave the sides open to the view. "Is a cabana? I believe that is what Astrid called it when she had it installed."

"What's it for?" Terra asked as she stepped onto the solid floor and looked around.

"I was told it provided a shady spot from which a mother could watch her children play in the open area," Tamerlane gestured to the flat area just outside which was surrounded by a low hedge. He sat down on one of the large chaises beneath the canopy. "The plants provide a barrier so the children can play without concern of them wandering too far."

"I don't think I have ever noticed it before," Terra's brow furrowed as she looked around them again. She had not really paid attention to where they were walking as he talked about his sister. She really wasn't certain which area of the garden she was in but she could see the palace was not far at all.

"I doubt you have ever been in this part of the garden before," Tamerlane shook his head when she walked over and sat down beside him. "We are in the gardens closest to my families' wing of the palace. You do not have clearance to be here under normal circumstances."

"Ahhh," Terra nodded as she looked over at him. "I thought I saw someone running towards us earlier when your comm unit beeped."

"I had not taken into consideration that your presence would set off the silent alarm," Tamerlane shrugged slightly.

"Any chance someone will descend upon us, throw me on the ground and cuff me?" Terra asked lightly.

"You are safe so long as you are with me," Tamerlane replied. "If you head off on your own, I cannot guarantee you will not be apprehended as a trespasser."

"Then I guess I better stay right here," Terra smiled as she looked over at him. "I told you before, the safest place on Arktos is with the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire."

"So you think you will … try to spend some time with your sister?" Terra asked when silence stretch between them. "If she is Kindred's guest, no one will wonder why she is here. And you visit our residence on occasion …"

"Spending time with Alexandra while she is with your brother is not that appealing to me," Tamerlane shook his head.

"Kindred really likes your sister," Terra drew her bottom lip between her teeth. "I think they are kinda cute together."

"I would prefer to not talk about your brother and Alexandra," Tamerlane sighed as he looked over at her.

"What would you like to talk about?" Terra raised her eyebrows as she looked over at him.

"You," Tamerlane replied as he slipped back in the chaise and reclined against the back. "What has your team accomplished at the dig site?"


	11. Chapter 11

"How are tensions between you and Beka?" Tamerlane asked as he laid the last of the flexis he was discussing with his father to the side. Ever since the revelation about Alexandra, Tamerlane had given the Valentine/Hawkins family a wide berth. Tamerlane had been taking care of more of the evening business and social engagements so Tyr could focus on making amends to Beka for his transgressions. He also knew his father had been trying to spend time with Alexandra while she was at the palace in the evenings.

"Beka and I have come to an understanding," Tyr replied hesitantly. "She understands why I kept certain information from her. She is processing it and coming to terms with her sense of betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Tamerlane was perplexed by the word as he got to his feet and carried a small stack of flexis to the table to sort.

"There is a great deal of my life that I have never shared with Beka," Tyr replied slowly. "In her mind, something as significant as having another fully grown child that I have never mentioned, counts as a betrayal."

"But she is coming to terms with it," Tamerlane nodded as he walked back over to his desk and took a seat.

"She is," Tyr nodded. "She is also spending time with 'Lex' when she is here with Kindred. 'Lex' giving Beka her perspective has been helpful to the process. Beka is beginning to understand that to tell her about Alexandra would have been a betrayal to my daughter. If nothing else, Beka understands loyalty and protectiveness to one's children."

"I am certain she does," Tamerlane replied with light sarcasm in his tone. In his mind, Beka had never found fault in her children no matter what they had done. She was always there to defend them even though they were in the wrong.

"Perhaps you should make yourself available one evening," Tyr offered after a moment of thoughtfulness. "Join us in the courtyard."

"I would rather endure torture at the hands of a Kalderan than spend the evening with 'Lex' and Kindred Hawkins," Tamerlane replied in a harsh tone as his cool eyes moved over to his father. "I do not see how you can allow her to 'date' a male like Kindred Hawkins."

"Your sister is a grown female capable of making her own choices," Tyr reminded Tamerlane with the shake of his head. "It is neither my place nor yours to … tell or allow … your sister to do anything."

"You are joking," Tamerlane shook his head. "That male does not possess one quality that would make him a good husband and father."

"Your sister is not looking for a potential husband and father," Tyr shook his head with a frown. "Her reasons for choosing Kindred are hers. Perhaps if you were to spend time around them, you might see what she finds of value."

"Kindred Hawkins has been on Arktos for two years now. I know his … value. Is there anything else you would like to discuss this evening?" Tamerlane asked as he picked up the top flexi in a pile before looking at Tyr. "If not, I have items which need my attention."

"Think about what I have said," Tyr replied as he got to his feet. He was almost to the door when Tamerlane's voice stopped him.

"Father," Tamerlane said causing Tyr to turn. "If I were to come to you and tell you I had met a Human female whom I desired as a Wife and Mother. What would you say?"

"You are not your sister, Tamerlane," Tyr shook his head as his gaze met his son's. "You know what I would say."

"You would adamantly say 'No'," Tamerlane nodded as his eyes remained on his father. "For I have a duty to my people."

"You do," Tyr nodded before turning and leaving his office.

Tamerlane took a deep breath before pushing back his chair and walking over to his window. He looked out at the palace grounds outside. As always, his duty to the Empire eclipsed anything in life that he might want.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey!" Terra looked up from her holonovel when Tamerlane walked out into the courtyard. He looked around quickly before making his way over to her. "Surprised to see you here."

"Why?" Tamerlane asked as he looked around the courtyard again.

"Well, ever since the night we all found out you have a sister, you haven't shown your face here," Terra reminded him. It had been nearly a week since that night. "Mom told me she thought you were displeased that your sister is dating my brother."

"Is my father here?" Tamerlane gestured toward Beka's suite. He really had no desire to discuss his sister with Terra.

"Your father is here every night," Terra replied as she put her flexi to the side. "I don't understand why he keeps a separate residence. They are married."

"I am married and maintain a separate residence from my wives," Tamerlane replied as he looked down at her.

"True," Terra nodded slightly with a smile. 'But your wives are Nietzschean. My mom is Human. Therefore, she expects to share a home with her husband. Your dad should just move all his stuff here."

"I have little interest in my father's housing arrangement," Tamerlane looked back towards Beka's suite. "So he is here at the moment? Or not?"

"Nope," Terra picked up her holonovel again. "They went to a concert in the city. They had a couple of extra tickets so Kindred and Lex went with them. I don't think it was some Empire thing, I think it was a group your dad likes?"

"My father had no official engagements this evening," Tamerlane confirmed as he looked down at her again. "Why did you not accompany them?"

"They had an extra pair of tickets," Terra replied. "Not enough for all three of us. I know Kindred prefers Lex's company to mine these days, so I bowed out gracefully when he wanted her to go instead of me. Besides, I had a long day at the site. I just wanted to take a dip and curl up with a mindless holonovel and enjoy a quiet evening alone."

"Then I will leave you to your evening," Tamerlane replied as he started to turn.

"I didn't mean you had to leave," Terra's voice stopped him. "Unless you have other matters to attend to this evening … why don't you stay … we can talk."

"Do you have a particular topic you would like to discuss?" Tamerlane asked as he turned back toward hers.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" Terra replied as she shifted over and patted the chaise beside her. "Then we will see where our discussion takes us."

Xx

xxx

xx

"What about that one?" Terra pointed up at the twinkling lights overhead. After telling her briefly about his day of meetings and reviewing documents, Terra had told him about her day at the dig site. Afterward, she had dimmed the lights in the courtyard, grabbed a few beers from the cooler and settled back onto the chaise next to Tamerlane to look up at the stars.

"That is an orbiting satellite," Tamerlane replied as he cut his eyes over at her.

"I know what an orbiting satellite looks like from the ground," Terra took another drink of her beer before leaning closer to him and pointing up in the sky again. She had been quizzing him about the stars in the night sky over Arktos. She knew the night sky on Tarazed, however, it was in another galaxy so everything here looked different. She leaned until her head was nearly touching his to get his perspective as she pointed out the star she was speaking of. "You see those two bright ones right there … then the smaller one to the right?"

"I see them," Tamerlane nodded as he looked up at the night sky. He was also keenly aware of her leaning all over him. The soft scent of her soap or shampoo had his attention at the moment.

"The medium sized one … just a little above that smaller one?" Terra moved away from him before taking another sip from her bottle.

"That one," Tamerlane finished off the beer in the bottle he was holding. He pointed the bottle toward the sky like a pointer. "Is Miranach. It is not part of the Nietzschean Empire – yet. There is only one habitable planet in the system, Priam. It is little more than a dust bowl on the surface. It appears to be a dry, desolate planet with little to no surface water. However, beneath the surface, there is water and there are large deposits of metallic ore. There are eight subterranean mining settlements on the surface. Currently, they are under the protection of the FTA."

"I heard the words … yet and currently," Terra replied as she looked over at him. She saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"The FTA is becoming too greedy and is in the process of increasing fees," Tamerlane shrugged ever to slightly. "There is an opportunity to persuade the leaders of the mining settlements that it is time to reconsider who they do business with in the future."

"You want another?" Terra asked as she got to her feet and gestured toward his empty beer bottle. He handed it to her with a nod. He watched as she hurried over to the outdoor kitchen area, discarded the empty bottles and retrieved new ones from the cooler.

"Here you go," Terra handed him one bottle while she uncapped the other and placed it on the table beside the chaise. She grabbed a light blanket she had brought with her earlier as she settled herself back onto the chaise. She draped it over her legs before grabbing her bottle and taking another drink.

"Are you cold?" Tamerlane as he uncapped his bottle and took a drink. It was not often that he drank something as mundane as domestic beer. However, it had a nice flavor and balance.

"It is just getting a little chilly," Terra shook her head. The simple halter dress she was wearing really did nothing to help with the coolness of the evening. The light blanket would help a little. "I don't believe it was ever this chilly at night when I was here in the past."

"You have never been on Arktos around the changing of the seasons," Tamerlane replied as he looked up at the stars. "Soon, the days will become a little cooler and the nights are a little more crisp. The hours of daylight shorten just a little."

"There is seasonal change on Tarazed as well," Terra replied as she studied his profile for a moment. "I was just unaware of the timing here on Arktos. I may have to go shopping and pick up a few things for the cooler weather."

"I was unaware that you were staying that long," Tamerlane glanced over at her quickly before his gaze returned to the stars.

"Like I said when I got here," Terra shrugged slightly. "I'll just have to see how things go."

"What about that one?" Terra pointed to one of the larger, bright stars in the night sky when he failed to respond.

"That one is Ezra," Tamerlane informed her. "It is part of the Empire. There are no habitable planets in the system. However, there is an asteroid belt which is currently being mined. There is a small drift in the system where the miners live and spend their hard earned credit."

"What is the name of the drift?" Terra's question was asked in a tone of a challenge.

"Reclamation Drift," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at her.

"Seriously?" Terra looked at his suspiciously. She knew nothing about that system so she could not say that he was wrong. However, it seemed like an odd name for a drift.

"The drift is called Reclamation Drift," Tamerlane nodded before taking another drink from his bottle. "The drift is nothing more than a larger troop transport. It still has a functioning slipdrive and can be moved. The proprietors of the drift routinely move it from one mining location to another when the asteroids are all mined out."

"Okay," Terra nodded as she looked back up at the sky. "What about that one?"

"Which one?" Tamerlane asked as he looked upward.

"You see those five that are kind of gathered together in a circle over there?" Terra pointed to his right.

"Yes, I see them," Tamerlane replied as Terra leaned closer to him.

"The one directly below those," Terra replied as she leaned with her arm pressed against his. She could feel the warmth of his upper arm against hers and the cool metal of his helix as well.

"That one is Brigedien," Tamerlane replied as he took another drink from his bottle before leaning to place it on the stone beneath the chaise. "It is part of the Nietzschean Empire but in a contested area of space. There have been several skirmishes between the Empire and the Drago-Kasov over the last few years. There is one habitable planet. It is lush and very productive from a food supply standpoint."

"The name of the planet?" Terra asked as she took another sip of her beer.

"One you are familiar with," Tamerlane turned to look at her. His eyes moved over hers slowly. "Sahure."

"Ahhhh, yes," Terra nodded her head slowly. "Sahure. It was a lovely little planet. Probably a lot nicer since the Dragans left."

"I like to think it is," Tamerlane agreed as his eyes remained on hers. "As … entertaining … as this has been …"

"It is getting late and you have things to do before you can retire for the evening," Terra finished for him.

"I would prefer to talk about something else, if you don't mind," Tamerlane replied with the slightest shake of his head.

"What? You don't want to talk about the stars encompassed by your empire and those you would someday like to rule?" Terra raised her eyebrows while using a teasing tone.

"There are other things in the universe," Tamerlane offered as his eyes moved over her face.

Terra noticed the way his eyes would flicker down to her lips then back up to her eyes.

"There are," Terra nodded as she leaned closer to him. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips just before she pressed her lips lightly against his. Her lips played slowly over his until his mouth responded to the slow kiss. Terra eased away just a little. "Perhaps you would like to discuss the Rodnian flu that has spread to epidemic proportions on Nordus Prime. I hear it is difficult to contain and easily spread through close, personal contact."

"It is a mild strain of the disease," Tamerlane replied as the tip of his tongue ran lightly over his lips before drawing his lower lip between his teeth. "Most prevalent now in the younger generations of the population … since it is so easily transmitted through close, personal contact. The recovery rate is 99.98 percent. Therefore, one might say the risk of contracting the disease is worth engaging in the close, personal contact through which it is transmitted."

"Sucks if you are that 0.02 percent," Terra replied softly as she leaned toward him again.

"Those are most likely sickly to begin with," Tamerlane eyes moved from her eyes to her lips again.

"Are you saying the risk of getting the Rodnian flu is worth the close, personal contact?" Terra teased his lips with hers.

"Should I be concerned?" Tamerlane murmured softly. "Do you have the Rodnian flu?"

"Just trying to come up with an interesting …"

Terra's word cut off midsentence when the door from the palace opened. She pulled quickly away from Tamerlane as her eyes flew to the door when she heard the voices just before her mother, Tyr, Kindred and Lex came through the door. She heard Tamerlane sigh deeply before reaching down to retrieve the bottle of beer next to the chaise.

"Hey!" Terra gave them a little wave when they came into the courtyard. She looked over at Tamerlane, surprised that he was still sitting on the chaise beside her. She had expected him to scramble to his feet and put some distance between them. Then again such a sudden movement may have attracted even more attention.

"Hey!" Beka's brow furrowed slightly as she and the others came over to the chaises.

"How was the show?" Terra looked Tyr.

"It was excellent," Tyr replied as his gaze moved to Tamerlane.

"I came by to get the files from your meeting with Admiral Valgurd," Tamerlane said when Tyr failed to ask the question Tamerlane could see in his father's eyes. "Terra said you were at a concert?"

"We were," Beka nodded as she looked between Tamerlane and Terra.

"And you just thought you would wait until we got back?" Kindred looked at Tamerlane suspiciously.

"I need to review the files tonight," Tamerlane nodded as he looked to Tyr. "Ashan said you never brought them by my office this evening. I looked in your office but I did not see any files pertaining to your meeting with Admiral Valguard. Of course I did not rifle through your desk drawers if that is where you put them."

"I … they are in the suite," Tyr gestured toward Beka's suite.

"I thought we agreed that official Empire business documents would not be left in an unsecure location," Tamerlane replied as he looked between Tyr and Beka.

"My meeting with Admiral Valgurd ran late," Tyr began.

"It's not like my mom gives a crap about some dumb meeting," Kindred spoke up. "If it was that important, you should have taken the meeting yourself."

"The files are in the office," Tyr gestured to the suite. "If you would like to join me …"

"You can give me a brief synopsis of the finer points," Tamerlane said as he got up from the chaise. He looked down at Terra. "If you would care to continue our discussion, contact me and we will arrange a time that is convenient."

"I will give it some thought and let you know," Terra replied vaguely before picking up the holonovel she had been reading and turning it back on to pick up where she had left off.

"Have a good evening," Tamerlane said to the group before following his father in Beka's suite.

"What were the two of you discussing?" Beka asked as she turned from watching Tamerlane disappear into her suite with Tyr.

"Current events. The news," Terra replied in a disinterested tone as she focused on the flexi. "Did you know there is a Rodnian flu epidemic on Nordus Prime?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Kodiak University has top of the line opportunities in archeology, anthropology, sociology," Bartholomew Carnige informed Terra before taking a sip of the wine in his glass.

Terra nodded as she glanced over at Kindred and Lex who appeared to be hanging on Bartholomew's every word.

At Kindred's prodding and Lex's well rehearsed appeal, Terra had allowed them to drag her to the city with them nearly a week ago. Little did she know then, they had hatched a plan to set her up with Bartholomew. When Terra had chastised Kindred afterwards on the way back to the palace, Kindred had argued that Terra needed to do more than just work and sit around the palace all evening. She needed to get out and see all that Arktos had to offer if she was even considering remaining on the planet for any length of time. Kindred thought it would be best if Terra had someone special to show her the 'beauty of life of Arktos'. Terra had scoffed at the idea at first. When Lex had implored Terra to go to the city with them a few nights later, Terra had agreed to keep an open mind.

Bartholomew was a few years old than Terra. He was a student at Kodiak University. He was completing his second level degrees in anthropology and archeology. He had known Lex for years during first level degree classes. Although Lex had completed her second level courses ahead of him, they were still friends and colleagues at the university.

He was from Jasper's world. A larger drift near a decent sized slipstream nexus between Commonwealth and Nietzschean space. His family owned a large percentage of the stakes in the drift from long before it became part of the Nietzschean Empire. Therefore, his family was upper echelon so he had advantages that many did not.

He was an attractive Human male with short, spiky dark hair and blue eyes. He was a little over six feet tall, athletically built and easy on the eyes from Terra's perspective. She could tell from talking to him he was intelligent and well read in the topics that interested him. He was socially pleasant and not an ass like Kindred's friends.

For the last few nights, Terra had accompanied Kindred and Lex to the city and hung out with Bartholomew. She had been surprised when Kindred informed Terra than he and Lex had invited Bart to the palace to spend a quiet evening with the three of them.

They had spent the evening swimming and talking. Dinner had been a casual affair with Beka and Tyr in attendance. Terra had been impressed by the way in which Bartholomew took Tyr in stride even though he was the father of the Nietzschean Emperor and second most powerful man in the Empire. Then again, according to Bart's accounts, he had grown up around the who's who within seven slipjumps of Jasper's world.

"I would think those from Commonwealth academia might disagree," Bartholomew began.

"Honestly, from my perspective and those of many of my peers, institutions like Kodiak University are seen in a positive light," Terra informed him. "One might argue Commonwealth educational institutions, being more well established, leads to a more uniform and structured environment for learning and offers a greater range of opportunities. However, the Nietzschean Empire has taken great strides in the last few years to close the gap."

"There are ample opportunities especially for field work," Bartholomew nodded as his focused remained on Terra.

He was seated next to her on one of the benches near the fire pit. Kindred and Lex occupied the one next to them. Bartholomew was a little closer than Terra would have liked. However, he was being a gentleman and not overly familiar. He would occasionally lean in a little too close when talking to her to share a little inside information or nudge her or touch her lightly. Terra found it all within the range of socially acceptable interactions considering one might call them spending time together a date of some sort. "I have done a number of brief expeditions to many sites off Arktos. I especially enjoyed the orbital observation station around a primitive planet …"

"Caela," Kindred inserted into the conversation. "I was once the lead research manager on the project when it was initially being set up by the Empire."

"Really?" Bartholomew raised his eyebrows in surprise as he focus moved to Kindred for a moment.

"Yes," Kindred nodded before gesturing to Terra. "If you would like any first hand accounts about the people there … you should really spend some one on one time with Terra. When she was sixteen, she spent three months living amongst one of the native tribes in an immersive program the Commonwealth was running several years ago."

"You spent time with the primitives?" Bartholomew looked at Terra approvingly. "I would love to hear all about it sometime."

"I would love to tell you all about it," Terra's gaze flickered over to Kindred who was smiling as he looked between his sister and Bartholomew.

"Have you ever been to Nalawlap?" Bartholomew asked when Terra's focus returned to him.

"Never heard of it," Terra shook her heard as she tried to place the name.

"It is on Palawi," Bartholomew explained. "It is a lovely little planet with the perfect tropical vibe. Nalawlap is a small private community along one of the most gorgeous beaches you have ever seen," Bartholomew smiled as his eyes moved over Terra. "My family has a small estate there. If you are available, I would love to take you some time. There are several ruins on the island that I am certain would interest you."

"As lovely as that sounds," Terra shook her head. "I haven't been on Arktos all that long. I recently started working at the dig site with Dr …"

"I am certain you would be allowed away for a few days," Bartholomew gestured around him. "Given your circumstance, I am certain any professor at Kodiak University would understand if you needed to be away."

"I am not sure what you mean?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"Given your status," Bartholomew began again.

"I just live here," Terra motioned around them. "Because my mom married Tyr Anasazi. I have no … status …"

"Certainly, living in the palace of the Emperor places you in social circles that most would envy," Bartholomew replied as he looked between Terra and Kindred.

"Not really," Terra replied. "We don't attend anything related to the palace or the Empire. We are really no higher in status than … let's say … any staff member on the grounds?"

"I just assumed … you live in the home of the Nietzschean Emperor," Bartholomew looked back at Terra. "You would move in the same social circles as the Emperor."

"No. I am here to visit my mother and brother," Terra shook her head. "We do not move in Emperor Anasazi's social circles."

"But you do … know the Emperor?" Bartholomew looked around at them slowly.

"I would think you would be familiar with the Emperor, given your family status," Lex spoke up.

"I have met the Emperor personally on a number of occasions," Bartholomew looked at Terra. "Surely, you have at least met the Emperor."

Terra shot Kindred a withering look when he scoffed loudly.

"We have met the Emperor," Terra nodded as she looked back at Bartholomew. "However, we are not invited to family dinners, social engagements and other events around the palace."

"You have never been invited to one of the parties here, at the palace?" Bartholomew's eyes widened slightly, showing his surprise.

"We have never been to any functions at the palace," Terra shook her head. "Like I said … we are only here because of our mother. She attends events with Mr Anasazi from time to time. However, we do not."

"Then I would like to rectify that," Bartholomew smiled as his eyes moved over Terra's face. "My family will be on Arktos in about a week for a dinner party. I am meeting them when they arrive. It would be my honor to have you accompany me."

"Like a date?" Kindred smiled as he tried to hold back his glee. He wanted his sister to find someone special. It didn't hurt that Bart's family was loaded and owned a freaking drift near a major slipstream nexus.

"Of course," Bartholomew nodded as he glanced at Kindred. "It is a formal affair, of course. I would think you would have the appropriate attire for such an event."

"I am certain she can find a nice dress to wear," Kindred replied for Terra.

"I …" Terra began as she looked back at Bartholomew.

"Good evening."

"My lord," Bartholomew and Lex leapt to their feet when Tamerlane's voice filtered into the conversation. Both did a little bow to Tamerlane.

"Good evening, Tamerlane," Terra turned to look up at him as he stood just behind her part of the bench.

"Good evening Terra," Tamerlane looked from her to the man beside her.

"Bart here was just inviting Terra to one of your big palace parties," Kindred remarked as Bartholomew remained standing in apparent shock while Lex took her seat. "In about a week."

"Bart?" Tamerlane looked from Kindred to the stranger next to Terra.

"Tamerlane Anasazi," Terra said as she got to her feet and gestured between the two. She wondered if Tamerlane would actually remember meeting Bartholomew at a function in the past. She assumed normal functions at the palace were well attended by hundreds of people. "Bartholomew Carnige."

"Carnige?" Tamerlane looked the male over slowly.

"His family owns a large part of Jasper's World," Kindred spoke up as he looked between Tamerlane and Bart.

"Jasper's World?" Tamerlane seemed to consider this additional information as he slowly looked over the Human male standing beside Terra. He was currently wearing swim trunks and a tank top and had slightly disheveled spiky hair.

"A drift in Alkanis?" Kindred prodded as the silence lengthened and Tamerlane's cool, detached gaze remained on Bart.

"My family will be attending the annual state party for the Valaris sector worlds," Bartholomew added with a pleasant smile. "I attended with my family last year. The party was magnificent …"

"Are you from Declan Carnige's line?" Tamerlane asked suddenly when he seemed to remember the event.

"No, sire," Bartholomew shook his head.

"Lauder's?" Tamerlane replied quickly. Bartholomew shook his head.

"Whitfield's?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly as he looked the male over again.

"No, sire," Bartholomew shook his head. "They are all my uncles. My father is Barron Carnige."

"Barron Carnige?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed even more as he considered this piece of information. Suddenly his eyes lit up a little. "Aldric Carnige's youngest male offspring?"

"Yes, sire," Bartholomew nodded as a smile spread over his lips. "Aldric Carnige is my grandfather."

"Most of my dealing are with Aldric, Andrew and Barrabas," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over Bartholomew Carnige. "Have we met in the past?"

"I have attended the last three annual sector dinners," Bartholomew nodded with the same smiled plastered to his lips. "You and I were introduced in the receiving line on each occasion."

"The sector dinner is not until next week," Tamerlane replied pointedly as he looked around the group before his eyes moved back to Bartholomew questioningly.

"I attend Kodiak University," Bartholomew replied quickly. "Lex and I are acquaintances. She and Kindred introduced me to this lovely lady last week. It just so happens she lives here at the palace."

Bartholomew put his arm around Terra's shoulders and gave her a quick side hug.

"You are a recent acquaintance of Terra's then," Tamerlane looked from Bartholomew down to Terra. Tamerlane waited for her to look up at him. "It is good … to see you are … meeting new people on Arktos. I am certain your mother will be pleased."

"Is there something you needed?" Kindred spoke up when Tamerlane's gaze remained on Terra for a little longer than was necessary.

"My mother and your father retired more than an hour ago," Terra spoke up quickly. At this hour, she assumed he was looking for his father like he normally was when he dropped by the courtyard in the evening.

"I wanted to speak with you," Tamerlane's focus returned to Terra.

"Me?" Terra's voice went up a little in surprise. Since their last encounter, she had not made any effort to contact him to 'make an appointment' to speak with him. She had hoped he would just appear in the evening like he did from time to time. She knew Tyr had been extremely busy lately so she assumed Tamerlane had been as well.

"However, since you are otherwise engaged this evening, it can wait," Tamerlane looked over at Bartholomew for a long moment before a small smile spread over his lips. "It was a … pleasure … to meet you. Good evening."

Before anyone could respond, Tamerlane turned and started toward the palace.

"Why does Tamerlane want to talk to you?" Kindred spoke up quickly as Terra's gaze remained on Tamerlane's form.

"I'm not sure," Terra shook her head as she turned back to the group. She gestured for Bartholomew to take a seat. "So where were we?"

Terra looked at Kindred.

"I think Bart was asking you out on a date," Kindred replied as the other man took his seat next to Terra.

"Yes, I was," Bartholomew smiled as he slipped his arm around Terra' shoulders as he settled in beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bartholomew seems like a very nice boy," Beka smiled as she looked over at Terra a few nights later.

"He is a very nice boy," Terra nodded as she looked up from her flexi to her mother who was seated on the edge of Terra's chaise. Terra had been a little surprised when Bartholomew had appeared with Kindred and Lex earlier in the evening. Terra had been relaxing by the pool, reading a holonovel, waiting for them to attempt a civilized family dinner when they had arrived back at the palace. Kindred had invited Bartholomew to join them for dinner. Terra liked Bartholomew and could not bring herself to deny him after he made the trip with Kindred.

Luckily, dinner was with Beka and Tyr only. Tamerlane had not been available to join them.

"Kindred says the you and Bart have seen one another almost every night this week," Beka prodded for a little more information.

"I have been going to the city with Lex and Kindred. Lex invited Bartholomew," Terra informed her mother. "He is a nice guy. I have fun. End of story."

"But dinner tonight," Beka looked at her daughter with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I did not invite him to dinner with you and Tyr," Terra shook her head. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on but Kindred and Lex seemed determined to get Terra and Baertholomew together as a steady couple. Terra enjoyed his company but nothing romantic was happening between them. "Kindred invited him. I did not want to tell him to leave. Don't get any ideas mom. He and I are not a thing."

"You could do worse," Beka patted Terra on the knee before getting to her feet.

"I am certain I could," Terra nodded as she looked up at her mother when Tyr came out into the courtyard from the palace. Tyr had been summoned to Tamerlane's office shortly after dinner. Beka had visited with Bartholomew, Terra, Kindred and Lex until later in the evening. Lex and Kindred were going back to her place in the city for the night. Bartholomew hitched a ride with them back to the city.

"Pretty sure I saw a little good night kiss," Beka raised her eyebrows slightly as she glanced over at Tyr when he came to stand beside her. "We were just talking about Bartholomew."

"He is a pleasant conversationalist," Tyr replied as he looked down at Terra. "From a well connected, successful family."

"Makes him a damn fine breeding specimen, doesn't it?" Terra replied with heavy sarcasm. "I better slap a helix on that bicep before someone else grabs him up."

"His father is the youngest offspring of the least prominent of the Carniges on Jasper's World," Tyr looked down at Terra for a long moment. "You could do better."

"You think?" Terra raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"I am certain you could do much better," Tyr nodded as he put his arm around Beka's shoulders. "There is no hurry for you to select a mate. You are young and have decades of reproductive years ahead of you. Be selective of the male you choose to sire your children."

"You just don't want any losers in the step-family tree," Terra nodded as she looked up at Beka before looking back at Tyr. "Kindred's with your daughter? You happen to have a secret son?"

"I only have one son," Tyr smiled as he looked down at Terra.

"Who is completely the opposite of everything I would ever want for you," Beka replied as she looked from Terra to Tyr. "If you had a son more like Alexandra, I might find him suitable."

"Are we still going to the city to go shopping tomorrow?" Terra asked to steer the conversation away from Tamerlane.

"Of course," Beka nodded as she looked up at Tyr. "Bartholomew invited Terra to a state dinner for Valaris sector being held on Arktos in a few days. She needs a fancy party dress and I thought I might pick up something new as well."

"I will be in meetings with and for Tamerlane all morning and afternoon," Tyr offered in response.

"Then we will make a day of it," Beka looked at Terra questioningly.

"I have to work at the site in the morning. I have approval to leave at lunch," Terra informed Beka. "I will take some clothes and change at the site and meet you in the city for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Beka nodded before leaning and hugging Terra lightly. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Terra gestured to the holonovel. "I have about thirty more pages. And you know the end is always the best part. I'll head to bed as soon as I am finished."

"Good night," Tyr said as he and Beka turned and headed toward their suite. Terra could hear Beka telling Tyr all about Bartholomew Carnige.


	15. Chapter 15

Terra took a sip of her wine as she looked out over the sea of bodies around her. It was getting later in the evening, dinner was over but it seemed like the party was just getting started. A band played music fit for formal dancing, the alcohol was freely flowing as well as servers milling about with trays filled with the most decadent bite sized desserts.

Bartholomew had arrived at the palace at 2100 with his family. Terra had met him outside where the surface transports were being unloaded. He quickly introduced her to his family who were in attendance.

After introductions, he offered his arm to Terra and they fell into line behind his parents, grandparents, uncles, aunt and cousins with their spouses. When they reached the doorway to the huge ballroom, Bartholomew handed the announcer standing at the door a small card. The man announced them by name and then they entered the ballroom. It was so full and noisy, Terra was certain no one heard anyone being announced.

Next, they stood in another long line that moved fairly quickly. It was the reception line. Terra was introduced to a number of people, all Nietzschean, as they made their way along the line. Terra felt weird when they got to her mom and Tyr. After Tyr, there were a few Nietzschean females. After them, Tamerlane was standing at the end of the receiving line. Terra had concluded quickly that the twin females were two of Tamerlane's wives. She believed the other three were as well. However, she had not been able to hear their names when Bartholomew's father had introduced his son and his date. The Nietzschean females were cordial and efficient in their greetings to keep the line moving along. Terra had found herself standing awkwardly beside Bartholomew while he, his father and uncles schmoozed with Tamerlane. Bartholomew's uncle introduced Terra to Tamerlane, not knowing they were already acquainted. Tamerlane had nodded politely and welcomed her to the dinner just as he had every other guest before her.

Bartholomew and his father had mixed and mingled with the family and others. Terra had been introduced to any number of people from various systems in the Valaris sector. When dinner was announced, Bartholomew had guided Terra to a table near the back of the room, closest to the open doors to the expansive portico and gardens outside. She almost needed binoculars to see the head table on a low rise stage on the far side of the room. Tamerlane had spoken for a short time basically welcoming them all, giving a general overview of the state of the Empire and the Valaris sector. He had then briefly glossed over the schedule of events the guests could take part in over the next three days while they were on Arktos. Then dinner was announced and served.

After dinner was cleared, Bartholomew and his family were up to make their rounds to mingle and network. Terra begged off and remained at the table. She found herself watching various people she had been introduced to throughout the night and eavesdropping on conversations when people snuck away to the portico outside and gossiped about others in the room. As the night wore on, more and more people filtered out to the portico and Terra noticed then that musicians were outside, people were dancing, a bar was serving drinks and the dessert servers were mingling about out there as well.

Terra took another sip of her wine before getting to her feet. She kept her glass in her hands so no one would pick it up when they finished clearing the tables. Her eyes moved over the room until she located Tamerlane. He was still near the front of the room. He was currently speaking with one of the twin females standing with him. A moment later, the female kissed his cheek before she headed over to a side door and slipped out. A few moments later, the other twin did the same. After she disappeared, another woman appeared beside Tamerlane just as he started to move over to a group of three males and began talking.

"Would you care to dance?"

Terra looked behind her when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Tyr," Terra smiled as she looked up at the Nietzschean male. If nothing else, the Anasazi men did look nice when all dressed up in their finery.

"Your mother thinks you look miserable sitting over here in the corner all by yourself," Tyr put out his hand to her. "It appears your escort is negligent in his duties this evening."

"Bartholomew and his family are making the rounds. After all, is that not why they all journey to Arktos once a year? To take advantage of the extravagant parties, mingle with their peers and plot the domination of the Valaris sector?" Terra finished off her wine before placing the glass back on the table. She put her hand in Tyr's. "I would love to dance."


	16. Chapter 16

Tamerlane paused when he topped the last step to the gazebo platform. He slipped off his boots and placed them next to a pair of shoes that were neatly arranged on the top step.

The last two days had been full from the time he rose until the time his head hit the pillow at night. Between the scheduled meetings, the conferences, the formal and informal meet and greets, the workshops and actually running the Empire, Tamerlane had not had a moment to himself or with his family. When he had finally released Ashan for the night and started his walk to his residence, it was after midnight.

He found himself on a longer path this evening. Rarely did he take this path but for some reason tonight he had gone straight instead of left or right. When he approached the gazebo, he had been surprised to see her shoes on the step. When he mounted the top step, he had quickly located her in the middle of the gazebo, laying on a blanket, looking up at the sky through the opening in the roof.

"You really should not be out here so late at night," Tamerlane's voice was soft as it floated through the air. "Alone."

Terra startled slightly when she heard his voice. She had been deep in thought and had not heard his approach.

The night of the big party, while dancing with Tyr, Bartholomew had finally located her and come to retrieve her. He had taken her back inside with him and she spent some time with his family. They were stiff and formal but cordial. They did not necessarily strike Terra as warm and loving people. Then again she was a stranger to all of them.

While with Bartholomew's family, Terra had seen Tamerlane with a couple of older Nietzschean females and a younger female. They had been talking for some time before Tamerlane and the younger female moved a few steps away and were engaged in conversation while the two older ladies talked. After a few minutes, the older ladies joined Tamerlane and the younger girl for a few moments before one of the older ladies departed with the younger female and the other older female stood speaking with Tamerlane for a few moments.

As the party wound down in the early morning hours, Bartholomew escorted Terra back to her residence under the watchful eye of the palace guards. At the door to her suite, he had given her a light kiss before trying for a little more. Terra kissed him back for a few seconds before ending the kiss. Bartholomew had tried to talk his way into her residence but Terra told him she was tired and going to bed. He gave her another little kiss before departing.

Last night, Bartholomew had invited her to an event put on by the Empire. She had accepted and they had a nice time at an opera performance. Once again, the walk to her door had ended in him trying to coax her into not sending him home for the night.

This evening when the comm unit buzzed, she had not answered it. She knew there were several small parties going on in the palace and she really had no desire to attend another event. At dark, she had gathered together a blanket and made her way to the gazebo just in case Kindred or Lex invited Bartholomew back to their residence. He was a nice guy but every day and every night were beginning to be a bit much after knowing the guy only two weeks.

"On Arktos, with the Nietzschean Emperor, is the safest place in the universe," Terra looked over at him. "Is it not?"

"Most of the time," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the gazebo.

After Terra's last visit to Arktos, Tamerlane had tasked the grounds team with cleaning up and repairing the gazebo. It had been restored to nearly the same state as before the night he had nearly been assassinated there. He no longer made nightly trips to the gazebo but found himself there when there was a great deal on his mind and he needed to get away from the palace and contemplate his life.

"I didn't know you came out here anymore," Terra replied as she looked him over slowly. He was dressed as he normally would be in the office. Leather vest, leather pants and boots.

"I come out here from time to time," Tamerlane replied as he walked over to where she was laying under the opening. He looked up at the clear night sky before walking over to look back towards the palace. The visitors' wing was lit up tonight with all of the representatives from the Valaris sector remaining one final night.

"To contemplate the universe?" Terra asked as she focused on the sky overhead.

"To contemplate life," Tamerlane replied as he turned toward her and leaned back against the railing. "You were not at dinner this evening."

"I am surprised you noticed," Terra replied as she sat up and leaned back on her hands. "There were probably a hundred people there."

"One hundred thirty eight," Tamerlane replied with a shrug. "I noticed the empty chair at the Carnige table when I was greeting the tables."

"Ahhhhh," Terra nodded as she looked him over slowly. "I don't know how you do it. I would go insane if I had to do these things all the time. I knew about the dinner. I just didn't answer the comm unit when he called to formally ask."

"It used to be a lot different," Tamerlane looked around the gazebo. "Years ago, only the leaders of each system in the sector would come. It was business and helpful in getting to know those in charge and the issues and successes in those systems of the sector. Now, it is more of a social function. Everyone wants to bring the family. I may cancel them next year or cull the invitation list severely."

"You can't blame people for wanting to come," Terra replied with a soft laugh. "That dinner the other night was pretty spectacular. The food … was the best I have ever eaten."

"Perhaps I should feed them Than meal," Tamerlane smiled. "Then no one would want to come."

"Especially is you mean meal made from Than and not the meal Than consume," Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"The latter would keep the Empire from going to war with the Than," Tamerlane replied as he turned and looked back at the palace again.

"So, the other night at the big party," Terra began hesitantly. She bit her lip as she considered whether she should continue.

"The other night?" Tamerlane asked as he turned to look at her when she paused.

"You were talking to a couple of older Nietzschean ladies near the end," Terra drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked to the side of the gazebo.

"One of them was Olma," Tamerlane answered the question he knew she was thinking. "The other was Grace, the matriarch of a splinter of Anapuma pride in Heradotou."

"And the younger female?" Terra asked as she looked over at him.

"The younger female," Tamerlane eyes moved over Terra slowly. He pushed himself away from the railing and walked over to the center of the gazebo. "The younger female was the matriarch's granddaughter, Celia."

"I saw you talking to Celia," Terra offered as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Is she going to be wife six?"

Terra looked over when Tamerlane sat down on the blanket beside her.

"I saw you kissing Bartholomew," Tamerlane replied as he looked up at the stars. "Is he going to be your husband?"

"What?" Terra asked as her eyes flew over to Tamerlane. "NO."

"Celia is twenty-two years old," Tamerlane looked over at Terra. "She is from a small, isolated pride in a system on the edge of Nietzschean space. She is not going to be wife number six."

"Your wives," Terra frowned slightly as she considered what to say next. "They are not exactly what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved over her face.

"Young, hot vixens," Terra offered nonchalantly. "They are not … as young as I thought."

"Isabella and Katarine were thirty four when I married them. Marguerite was thirty five. Astrid was thirty-three," Tamerlane replied slowly. "Evangeline was thirty-six."

"All a number of years older than you," Terra gave him a questioningly look.

"All are mature females who were all settled in life when we married. They all knew what they wanted, what was expected. Nietzschean females can reproduce into their seventies," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "Younger females lack life experience and maturity."

"So you are drawn to more mature females?" Terra nodded slowly.

"My wives are selected to be mothers to my offspring," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "Not to be my playmates."

"So you saw me kissing Bartholomew?" Terra looked over at Tamerlane.

"After the party, I came by your residence. I did not get the opportunity to speak with you privately … to tell you that you were extraordinarily stunning the other evening," Tamerlane's eyes moved slowly over her face. "He was with you."

"It was a good night kiss," Terra replied softly. "I ruined his night right after when I sent him home instead of inviting him in."

"Really?" Tamerlane said as a slow smile spread over his lips.

"Really," Terra nodded as she leaned toward him. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she teased his lips with her. "I'm only twenty-two … young … inexperienced … and immature … I could be your playmate."

"With the life you have led, I would hardly call you inexperienced," Tamerlane murmured as she feathered little kisses against his lips. "Young and immature at times … yes."

"Stop talking," Terra murmured as she cupped his jaw and moved her lips slowly over his. "And kiss me."

Tamerlane's lips moved slowly against hers for a moment before he pulled away. Terra's eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

"I am not looking for a playmate," Tamerlane murmured softly before pressing his lips firmly against hers once more before getting to his feet. Terra stared after him, stunned, as he slipped on his boots and disappeared into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

"Not tonight," Terra pulled her lips from Bart's and slipped her hands to his hips to push his lower body away from hers.

"You say that every night," Bart murmured before kissing her again.

"And I mean it every night," Terra replied as she pulled her lips from his again. He was an attractive man, good company and an excellent kisser. His lips and tongue could be very persuasive when she let him pursue it. However, they had only been 'dating' a little over three weeks and she was not ready to move further with their involvement at the moment.

"You like me," Bart murmured as his eyes moved over hers. His hands ran slowly over her hips and lower back before pulling her gently to him again. "I really like you."

"Kindred and Lex are waiting in the transport," Terra replied as his mouth toyed with hers again. She pushed him away gently.

"You can comm the driver and tell him I won't be joining them," Bart smiled as he moved back to her and caught her lips with his again. His mouth coaxed hers quickly to a deeper kiss as his arms wrapped around her and pressed her back against the door to her suite.

"Not tonight," Terra murmured as she pushed him away from her again. She smiled when she heard his deep sigh. His eyes opened slowly to meet hers.

"One of these nights, you are going to want me to stay," Bart pressed his lips firmly against her before releasing her.

"Perhaps," Terra replied with a smile. "But not tonight."

"Fine, I'll go," Bart leaned and kissed her again before stepping away. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Terra nodded as he moved back another step and released her hand. "I'll be at work."

"Bring a change of clothes with you," Bart replied as he took another step backwards. "You can come to my place, shower and change. We can grab dinner then … who knows … maybe I can talk you into staying in the city for the night."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Terra's eyes were drawn to the door from the palace to the courtyard. It was opening as Bart was backing in that direction. She figured Kindred was coming back to see what was taking so long.

Terra was momentarily stunned when Bart hurried back over to her, pulled her into his arms and planted another kiss on her lips.

"You sure you want me to leave?" Bart smiled when he pulled away, breathless from the last kiss.

"Go," Terra smiled as she pushed him away.

"Good night Terra," Bart kissed her once more before turning to head to the door.

"My lord," Bart stopped suddenly when he saw Tamerlane standing a few steps behind him, not far from the door from the palace into the courtyard.

"Bart, was it?" Tamerlane tilted his head ever so slightly as he looked down at the man.

"Yes, yes, my lord," Bart nodded and bowed slightly. "If you will excuse me, I was just leaving."

"Ensure that your credentialing is accurate with the security office before you come to the palace again," Tamerlane replied as he looked the male over slowly. "With the exception of official palace events which tend to run late into the night, your clearance extends only to 2200. If you will be remaining any later than that, you need additional clearance added to your file."

"Yes, my lord," Bart glanced over when Terra came to stand beside him.

"What's the problem?" Terra looked from Bart to Tamerlane.

"My security clearance ends at 2200," Bart looked over at Terra. Terra smiled up at him.

"You should have gone when I told you," Terra allowed him to put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Terra had escorted him to her door as 2155. She was certain with his procrastinations and Kindred and Lex's slowness in leaving themselves, it was probably quite a bit passed 2200. She wondered if Tamerlane had been notified by security and that was why he was there.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bart leaned and pressed a firm kiss against her lips. He looked back at Tamerlane. "Good evening, my lord."

"Good evening," Tamerlane replied as he watched the Human man hurry toward the door to the palace.

"Sorry about that," Terra's voice brought Tamerlane's attention back to her. "I didn't know there was a … guest curfew … or I would have taken care of the issue before it caused your security office concern."

"This is the fifth time this week I have been alerted by security of his lateness in leaving the palace," Tamerlane informed Terra in a stern tone. "The only reason he has not been escorted from the property by security is because I have instructed them to allow him to remain so long as he is in this area. If he is going to continue to be present, it would be better to go through the approval process for a later departure time."

"If I wanted him to stay the night?" Terra asked as she held Tamerlane's gaze.

"You want him to stay the night?" Tamerlane asked in return.

"I don't know," Terra shrugged slightly. "I just thought … if I wanted to have an overnight guest … perhaps I should have approval in place so security does not … burst in … at an inopportune time … ruin the evening … and cause a great deal of embarrassment … for security and my guest."

"Speak with someone in the security office and they can instruct you on how to obtain clearance for any overnight guests," Tamerlane looked around the courtyard. The lights were low. It was obvious from Terra's attire and the towels scattered about that they had been swimming at some point. The fire in the fire pit was blazing to ward of the chill of the evening.

"I'll clean up before I head to bed," Terra followed his gaze. There were towels scattered about and a few empty bottles which Kindred and Lex had failed to clean up before leaving.

"It is much cleaner that when Kindred has guests," Tamerlane's eyes moved back around the courtyard before coming to rest on Terra. "Are your brother and my sister here?"

"Nope," Terra shook her head. "They decided to go to Lex's place for the night. She didn't bring anything for tomorrow and we have to be at the site at 0730. Kindred took his stuff with him."

"My father?" Tamerlane looked over his shoulder towards Beka's suite.

"My mom and your dad left earlier this evening for a trip of some sort," Terra replied as she ran her hand over her collarbone. She felt an odd tension between her and Tamerlane. She assumed it was because he had found Bartholomew there with her tonight. "I think it was for business."

"My father has meetings on Berlios tomorrow. I was uncertain if he was departing this evening or in the morning," Tamerlane replied as he looked back at her.

"They left this evening," Terra repeated. She gestured to the pool. "I'm gonna take another dip before I grab a shower and go to bed."

"Is there something else?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly when he failed to bid her a good night and leave immediately.

"This is normally when you ask if I would like to join you," Tamerlane replied as his eyes ran slowly over her. She was wearing one of her lacey coverups over a tiny swimsuit.

"You have always said no in the past," Terra replied with a deep sigh as she looked away from his intense gaze for a moment. "Why subject myself to yet another rejection by asking if you would like to join me this evening? I may be a glutton for punishment but we all have our limits."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Tamerlane replied as he turned to walk away.

"I thought you said no games this time," Terra's voice caused him to pause a few steps away. He turned to look back at her.

"If one of us is playing games, it is not me," Tamerlane shook his head slowly.

"If you would like to join me … just say so," Terra threw her hands up in the air. "I can't read your freaking mind Tamerlane."

"Good night," Terra said when he failed to speak. She turned away from him and headed toward the pool. She pulled her coverup over her head, tossed it to the side and dove into the middle of the pool.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry, I missed a chapter when uploading stuff the other night. Enjoy!

xx

xx

Terra sighed deeply as she tossed the flexi to the side. She picked up her glass of wine and took another sip. It was later in the evening and she was alone for the first time in days.

Earlier in the evening, her mother had paused to check in with Terra. Beka and Tyr were headed to Itharus for the night. There was a theatrical performance that Tyr was attending as a patron of the arts on Itharus. They had reservations at the Globe Hotel and were remaining on Itharus for the night. Kindred and Lex were going with them. As odd as it was for Kindred to be dating Lex, Beka told Terra that Tyr found it an inconspicuous way to spend time with his daughter without jeopardizing her anonymity. People saw Tyr and Beka and Beka's son and his date. Beka had asked if Terra wanted to join them. She had begged off saying five was a crowd. Kindred and Lex had quickly pointed out that they were certain Bart would drop everything if Terra would just invite him. Instead, Terra had remained at the palace for the night.

After eating dinner alone and spending several hours in complete quiet, she was beginning to wish she had gone with them. After weeks of companionship, in a way, she missed the attention she got from Bart. He was a decent, interesting, attractive guy. And yet here she was … alone.

Terra lowered the back of the chaise and lay down to look up at the stars. The courtyard lighting had been dimmed and gave a slightly better view of the night sky. Low music was playing on her personal device. She had been reading reports from Gertrude about the shipping business back on Elysium. Apparently, Leydon had recently taken off for a personal trip so Gertrude had forwarded any correspondence that need owner attention to Terra in care of Beka.

Terra closed her eyes and tried to push her concerns out of her mind. She hoped her father was just on a personal vacation of sorts and not slipping back into his old bad habits. Without her there to keep him on the straight and narrow, she was constantly worried about him.

She heard the soft sound of his boots on the courtyard stone just an instant before his voice floated on the air.

"May I join you?"

"I feel I should warn you," Terra replied as her eyes opened to see Tamerlane standing beside her chaise. "I am not the best company this evening."

"Neither am I," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the courtyard.

"Rough day?" Terra asked as she slipped further over on the chaise to give him room to sit. He sat down on the edge, slipped off his boots and lay down on the chaise beside her, causing Terra to shift a little more to give him enough room. She had meant for him to sit on the edge, not lay down with her. It surprised her that he made himself comfortable.

"Yes," Tamerlane replied as he rested his hands on his abdomen as he looked up at the stars.

"Want to talk about it?" Terra asked as she made herself comfortable and looked up as well.

"Not particularly," Tamerlane's voice was low when he spoke.

"Mom and your dad won't be back until morning," Terra offered after a long moment elapsed.

"I am aware that my father and your mother went to Itharus with Kindred and Alexandra for the evening," Tamerlane replied in a soft voice. "I am aware two rooms were booked at the Globe Hotel to accommodate an overnight stay."

"I hear a hint of disapproval in your voice," Terra commented lightly. She knew Tamerlane did not approve of his sister dating Kindred and he probably never would.

"Only a hint?" Tamerlane asked with heavy sarcasm in his tone.

"If you're going to be a total ass, you can leave," Terra offered in return.

"Alexandra is free to choose the male with whom she spends time. I would approve more if said male was not your brother," Tamerlane replied after a moment of silence.

"Would you?" Terra asked with the disbelief evident in her voice.

"Not really," Tamerlane admitted after a moment. "My sister has yet to 'date' a male who is worthy of her."

"Because she dates Human men?" Terra challenged softly.

"Because she dates males … Human males … who are nothing more than students from well connected families … who have done nothing with their lives and most likely never will," Tamerlane replied in a terse tone. "Males who have never had to actually make their way in the universe because their families are in the position to make everything in their lives easy."

"Pretty sure you have all this because … well you lucked out in the genetic lottery … and people fall at your feet and follow your every command," Terra replied flippantly.

"Please tell me you are not comparing me with them," Tamerlane's voice relayed his incredulousness at her words. "For if you are … you know nothing about or my life … at all."

"You're right," Terra replied quickly as she sat up and looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't know a damn thing about your life except what anyone can read in a history book, see on the newsfeeds or read in the tabloids. Because you … you don't let people … know … you."

When he failed to respond, Terra drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and rest her chin on her knees. She gazed over the gently rippling water in the pool. There was a stiff breeze at times causing a chill to run through her.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly when she felt the light touch of his fingertip along her bare spine. She was wearing a halter style top and shorts while she relaxed by the pool. The top tied around the neck and the lower back, leaving most of her back bare to his touch.

"What happened to the large tattoo that covered your back two years ago?" Tamerlane broke the silence as his fingertips ran slowly over her bare skin.

"It wasn't permanent," Terra replied as a tingle ran through her body as his fingertips teased over her skin. "Nanotech just like my hair. After awhile I got tired of it, so I had the nanobots deactivated and collected."

"I used to think it changed from time to time when I would look at it back then," Tamerlane traced light lines along her skin.

"The nanobots were programmed to vary the design ever so slightly from day to day," Terra smiled to herself. She never knew if anyone really noticed. She thought some people did but they never actually asked. It was fun to see the perplexed looked from people she knew who would see it from time to time.

"So it had no real meaning like the others," Tamerlane stated in a questioning tone as he ran his hand up her back. "Have you added any new permanent ones?"

"Nope," Terra shook her head as she raised it from her knees to look back at him. "I only have the ones you have already seen."

"The nights are getting cooler," Terra remarked when the cool breeze blew through the courtyard again. She shivered slightly as her skin bumped.

"It is getting closer to the season change," Tamerlane acknowledged as his hand dropped from her back. "Soon, the mornings and evenings will be cool and the middays warmer."

"Guess I won't be swimming at all hours of the night," Terra remarked as she looked back toward the pool. With the fire pit running, the air was a little warmer. However, she had noticed the water beginning to cool a little too much in the evening.

"The water in the pool can be heated slightly similar to the soaking tub," Tamerlane replied as he studied her profile. "Kindred had been here through the cooler months, he can show you how to adjust it more to your liking. There are only a few of the coldest weeks where you may not be comfortable swimming at night."

"Does it snow?" Terra looked back at him when she felt him moving beside her.

"Normally there might be a light dusting from time to time," Tamerlane shook his head as he sat up beside her. "If you remain on Arktos into the cooler months, there are several areas a few hours from here where it snows more regularly."

"When I was on Tarazed, one winter a group of us went to the mountains," Terra replied thoughtfully. "It was an interesting experience. There were several sports that we could do. I think one of them was called skiing … I sucked at it. After falling face first into the snow a dozen times, I decided I was done. I preferred riding the inflatable rafts down the slopes."

"You would have to check with the local resorts in those areas," Tamerlane replied with a faint smile. "However, I believe there are several with numerous ski slopes. I have never actually skied myself. I favor snowboarding."

"You snowboard?" Terra eyes widened in surprise as she looked over at him.

"I snowboard. I have been surfing at several places along the coast. I enjoy rock climbing and have participated in a number challenging climbs in the Aravit Mountains about three hours from here," Tamerlane seemed to think about it. "I was supposed to go … low altitude parachuting … last year. However, there was a skirmish with the Drago-Kazov along the Promethian border so I had to cancel the trip."

"You base jump? On Arktos?" Terras' tone relayed her disbelief at his assertions.

"There are a couple of places on Arktos to jump. That trip was to Mevacardo. It is two slipjumps from here. It is a desolate chunk of rock but there is a nearly normal atmosphere. Some of the highest peaks I can think of are on that planetoid," Tamerlane smiled at Terra's surprise. "It is seldom that I make trips from Arktos for pleasure. I would like to make the trip again in the near future. However, doing such things seems to cause my father, Olma and any number of people within my 'inner circle' great discomfort."

"Does my brother know there are things like this to do on Arktos?" Terra asked after a thoughtful moment. Other than the palace, the dig site and the nearby city, Terra had never visited many places on Arktos. When she did, or when her mother mentioned going places with Tyr, it was usually for a cultural or artistic venture.

"I have not shared the information with Kindred. Doing such things can become expensive and your brother hasn't the income to engage in them," Tamerlane shook his head. "If he knew there was an official summer palace at the shore and an official winter palace in the mountains, I am certain he would spread his time amongst them."

"You have two other palaces on Arktos?" Terra asked incredulously.

"There are two other palaces on Arktos," Tamerlane nodded. "However, since this is the seat of all government business, I live and work here. Perhaps when the children are older, my wives may choose to live or vacation there. For now, this palace is most convenient."

"Here I thought all you ever did was work," Terra mused more to herself than to him.

"The larger the Empire becomes, the less time I have to do other things," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "Having a family further limits the time I have for outside activities. These days when I am not workings, I spend as much time as I can with my children."

"If that is true, then why are you here?" Terra challenged softly.

"My children are all still very young," Tamerlane reminded her. "They are all in bed, asleep, where they should be at this time of the evening. Perhaps when they are older and their mother allow them to remain up later, I will be able to spend more time in the evening with them."

Another stiff breeze blew through the courtyard causing Terra to shiver again.

"It's getting a little too cool," Terra rubbed her arms to warm them up. She pointed toward her suite. "I think I am going to head inside. I was going to curl up and watch an old video this evening."

"Then I will let you carry on with your evening," Tamerlane replied as he swung his legs off the chaise and started to pull on his boots.

"You know," Terra put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting up. "If you aren't doing anything … you are welcome to join me."

Tamerlane looked over his shoulder at her for a long moment.

"I know you probably have more important things to do than watch an old entertainment video," Terra started after a long moment.

"I would like to join you," Tamerlane cut her off gently before getting to his feet. He put out his hand to help her up from the chaise before allowing her to pull him along behind her to her suite.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why," Tamerlane began some time later.

"Shhhhh," Terra waved her hand at him to get him to hush. Although Terra had watched the films a hundred times, she still enjoyed watching them and the suspenseful parts could still startle her to this day.

"If there is a killer," Tamerlane began again.

"Shhhh," Terra waved at him again. A second later, Terra nearly screamed when the killer suddenly appeared behind his unsuspecting prey.

"This is nonsense," Tamerlane added as the killer chased behind his next victim at a slow walk while the female ran through the ship, falling down and sobbing hysterically. "I do not understand …"

"No one said it was high end, classic stuff," Terra replied as she got up, stepped over his outstretched legs due to his feet resting on the sofa table. She had been surprised when, halfway through the movie, he had slipped off his boots and put his feet up on the table. "If you ever had time to binge watch the first fifteen movies, it might make more sense."

"There are fifteen movies before this one in a series?" Tamerlane looked over the back of the sofa to the kitchen area where Terra was standing in the kitchen area watching the vidsscreen.

"Yep," Terra nodded as she opened the cooler. "The first one tells all about how and why he became a killer."

"If someone would just empty a Gauss gun or two into him, it would be over," Tamerlane replied as he looked back at the screen.

"He has been shot, stabbed, drown, burned to a crisp, beheaded, launched into space," Terra named off all the ways the main character had been killed throughout the movie series. "And he keeps coming back."

"The premise is ludicrous," Tamerlane shook his head as another person was killed.

"Make yourself at home," Terra remarked as she walked back over with a couple of beer bottles in her hands. She had grabbed another one for Tamerlane and brought it back to him. He uncapped it and took a long drink while Terra stepped back over his legs to get back to her spot on the sofa.

"It is my table," Tamerlane reminded her when she pointed to his feet on the table.

"I guess it is," Terra curled up again and picked up a pillow to cuddle during the more suspenseful parts of the movie. She was a little embarrassed by the fact that even after having seen the movie at least three dozen time, she still jumped and hide her face at times.

"One would think if there is a killer on the loose, one would not walk alone, down a darkened corridor with only a small light and a pipe for defense," Tamerlane commented again on the movie. "All of these people deserve to die."

"It's hard to understand because of the way it is filmed and shown," Terra explained as her eyes stayed glued to the screen. "They are in different parts of the ship and not everyone knows there is a killer on board."

"It the ship has a functioning AI or a comm unit of any kind, someone might want to warn the others," Tamerlane remarked before taking another drink of the beer.

"I thought you didn't drink," Terra glanced over at him. This was the third beer he had drank since sitting down to watch the movie two hours ago.

"I told your brother I don't get drunk. There is a difference," Tamerlane replied as he glanced over at her.

"You keep drinking like that," Terra pointed to the empty bottles on the table.

"It will take a lot more than a few of your beers to get me drunk," Tamerlane informed her before taking another long drink from the bottle.

"Oh yeah?" Terra voice relayed her disbelief of his statement. She shifted a little closer to him as the music to the movie began to build in suspense. Tamerlane looked over at Terra when he felt her upper arm touch his.

"I am not proving it," Tamerlane looked back at the screen. Two of the crew were making out while the killer appeared to watch from behind a frosted window. "I cannot believe you actually enjoy this drivel."

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Terra sighed as she glanced over at him. She was beginning to feel a little awkward with the 'sex screen' happening onscreen. "Just wait … he thrusts a pipe through them both. If you gotta get killed in a horror flick … I've always thought … this is the way to go."

"When my father says there are some things that are worth the risk of death … I don't think this type of 'reproduction' is what he meant," Tamerlane shook his head when, at the crescendo of the sexual act, the killer speared the couple with a long pipe to the internal bulkhead.

"Probably not since there was no reproduction actually occurring in the end," Terra replied smartly. "And by the way, I do enjoy this drivel. It is a diversion from the real world … just to mindlessly watch fictional characters doing fictional stuff … even if it is dumb shite."

"Watching that may have lowered my intellect," Tamerlane replied before finishing off his beer a short time later when the credits rolled.

"Want another?" Terra point to the empty bottle in his hand.

"If you are having another," Tamerlane handed Terra the bottle as she got up again. She picked up all of his other bottles before stepping over his legs to go back into the kitchen area. When she returned, she handed him his bottle before stepping back over his legs to retrieve her pad to pick another movie.

"You want to pick the next one?" Terra offered him the pad as she sat back down next to him. He took the pad and began looking through the screens.

"This one is pretty good," Terra leaned closer and point to the title. Tamerlane continued to scroll as Terra told him a little about the different plots.

"This one is an adventure flick centered around a treasure hunt," Terra offered as she leaned closer to point at a title on the screen. "I think you might like it."

Terra finished as she turned her head to look at him. He was facing her at the moment. Their eyes met for a long moment before his gaze flickered to her lips before moving back up to her eyes.

"We can watch that one if you want," Tamerlane answered as he handed the pad back to Terra

"Good choice," Terra replied as she took the pad and started the movie.

Instead of moving back over to where she had been sitting, Terra stayed right beside him with her arm touching his.

Xxx

xx

xxx

"You know, one time, my mom, Dylan and Trance went on a mission kind of like this to find the Engine of Creation," Terra said as short time later.

"Shhh," Tamerlane put his finger to his lips to shush her.

"You are actually watching this one?" Terra studied him for a quick moment before returning her focus to the vidscreen.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Tamerlane looked over at Terra. "Their answer to the puzzle to get the door open was not right. There was no way for them to come up with the answer they did based on what had been shown to be known thus far in the movie. Not to mention, anyone with a simple, elementary education would know the calculations they made to find the crypt were incorrect."

"Not much for suspending disbelief, are you?" Terra teased lightly as she glanced over at Tamerlane.

"And this," Tamerlane pointed to the vidscreen. "There was not even an educated guess made. It was completely random. Would any sane person randomly choose a block if they thought it was dangerous?"

"Probably not," Terra replied as she watched Tamerlane as he watched the movie. She found his facial expression and commentary to be more entertaining that the movie itself.

Terra took the opportunity to really look at Tamerlane while he was distracted by the movie. His brown eyes appeared lighter as he sat watching the movie. Terra thought perhaps it was because he was not intently concentrating on anything at the moment. His eyes seemed to sparkle as his spoke. His brow furrowed before his eyebrows would shoot up in disbelief. His lips were moving but she wasn't really focusing on his words. He was animated as he pointed and gestured to the screen. He just seemed younger, more carefree, more like a regular guy she would date.

"Would you ever …" Tamerlane turned to look at Terra as he was pointing at the vidscreen.

His words stopped on is lips when she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Her lips pressed a second light kiss against his before she pulled away slightly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Open a sealed crypt door …" Tamerlane picked up where her kiss had cut him off. Terra pressed her lips back against his again until she felt him kiss her back. When she moved away again, he continued.

"And enter a darkened chamber … "Tamerlane proceeded until she kissed him again.

Terra shifted slightly on the sofa as her lips moved slowly over his. When his responded, Terra deepened the kiss, her lips moving over his a little more eagerly before she pulled away again.

"Without wedging something is the door to keep it from springing closed behind you?" Tamerlane finished as his eyes remained on hers.

"Probably not," Terra murmured softly as her fingertips caressed his jaw. She leaned and pressed her lips against his again.

"But he's the heroic adventurer," Terra's voice was soft and her lips teased his as she spoke. "If the door springs shut, he'll find a way out."


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey sweetheart," Beka's voice cause Terra to paused and looked around the courtyard when she emerged from the palace.

"Hey mom," Terra smiled as she trudged over to where her mom was relaxing in one of the chaises. It was later in the evening and the night chill as beginning to set in. Beka had a flexi in her hand, a blanket draped over her lap and a mug of steaming liquid on the small table beside her.

"You're home early," Beka replied as she put the flexi to the side when Terra perched on the chaise next to her.

"It's nearly 2300," Terra informed her mother. "Not that early."

"2300," Beka brow furrowed as she looked toward the palace doorway. She had been waiting for Tyr to appear after meeting with Tamerlane earlier in the evening. Time had flown by while she was reading her holonovel. She was surprised by the late hour. "I gather Kindred is remaining in the city?"

"He and Lex are staying at her place," Terra frowned slightly as she rubbed her arms lightly. She was in a halter style dress which she had worn on a date with Bart. They had dinner with Kindred and Lex before going to a small music venue to listen to some no name band that Bart enjoyed. It had been fun until Kindred and Lex had bade them a good night and headed to Lex's house.

"You and Bartholomew have been spending a great deal of time together," Beka broached the subject of the man her daughter had been dating for nearly a month.

"We have," Terra nodded as she looked around the courtyard before sighing. It had been nearly a week since she and Tamerlane had spent a nice evening watching movies together. When the adventure movie ended, Tamerlane had left much to Terra's disappointment. "He is a nice guy and everything."

"But?" Beka could here it in her daughter's voice.

"We have fun. We like a lot of the same things," Terra shrugged slightly as she looked at her mother. She knew in her heart that part of her hesitation was whatever it was there was between her and Tamerlane. She enjoyed spending time with him. However, that time was sparse and far between. And in between, there was no communication between them at all. At least with Bart, she never wondered about his interest and never left alone, wondering when they would next be in one another's presence. "I'm just not ready to go there with him right now."

"Go where?" Beka brow furrowed slightly.

"There," Terra replied as she raised her eyebrows a little. "Spending the night … sex … all that stuff that most girls really don't want to discuss with their mothers."

"And he is ready to … go there," Beka nodded knowingly. She was glad to hear Terra wasn't jumping into a sexual relationship with Bart yet. However, Beka found it odd that Terra was hesitating when Beka knew full well her daughter had enjoyed a rather active sex life in the past. Bartholomew seemed like the kind of guy Terra would be really into.

Terra looked over her shoulder when the door from the palace opened and she heard voices. She was surprised to see Tamerlane accompanying Tyr out the door. They seemed engrossed in a conversation at the moment.

"Good evening," Tamerlane looked up from a flexi he was looking at while talking to his father.

"Good evening Tamerlane," Beka smiled slightly. "You have him out kind of late tonight, don't you?"

"I had a number of issues to discuss with my father this evening," Tamerlane barely glanced at Terra before focusing his attention on Beka. "There are several trips I would like him to make in the next few days. He will not commit to the itinerary until he discusses it with you."

Tamerlane handed Beka the flexi in his hand.

"If you would be so kind as to look this over," Tamerlane continued when Beka took the flexi from him.

"I'll let you three work out Tyr's schedule," Terra got up from the chaise and gestured to it so they could sit if needed. This was one of those times when Tamerlane's distracted disinterest in her mere presence and lack of acknowledgement made her wonder if there could ever be a meaningful relationship between them. Then again, maybe it was for the best, since Terra knew her mother would never understand and would vehemently disapprove of Terra ever being involved with Tamerlane Anasazi. Not to mention the fact that he had five wives and a herd of children already and was the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire.

"Good night mom," Terra leaned and gave her mom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before straightening.

"Good night," Terra said as she looked between Tyr and Tamerlane before heading towards her suite. She heard their distracted 'good night' before they both started talking to Beka about the trips Tamerlane had on the list for Tyr to take.


	21. Chapter 21

Terra hurried from her bedroom when the door access sounded. After leaving her mother in the courtyard with Tyr and Tamerlane, Terra had come in, taken a quick shower and was just about to settle in for the night with a holonovel until she fell asleep.

"Tamerlane?" Terra eyes widened slightly when she opened the door and found him standing outside. She didn't know who she really expected to find at 2330 in the evening. She thought maybe her mom after the abrupt ending to their conversation when the Anasazis had arrived. Terra looked passed him to the courtyard beyond. It appeared empty. She looked back up at him and found him looking over his shoulder as well. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Tamerlane replied with a slight confusion in his tone as he looked back at her with a questioning expression.

"I just thought …" Terra began as she looked back into the courtyard. "I thought maybe something was wrong. I wasn't expecting … you."

"Your mother reviewed the itinerary. After a brief negotiation, she agreed to most of the trips," Tamerlane replied as he looked back over his shoulder when Terra did. "She plans on accompanying my father on the first two trips. Then she needs to return to Arktos for business of her own. They are leaving in the morning."

"Oh," Terra nodded as she looked back up at him. "Thanks for the intel."

"Is there anything else?" Terra asked when he failed to speak but did not leave.

"I …" Tamerlane looked back over his shoulder again.

"Would you like to come in?" Terra asked when she looked passed him into the empty courtyard again. She had no idea what his Nietzschean hearing kept hearing but it had him on alert. She assumed it might have to do with her mother or his father returning to the courtyard for some reason and finding him at her door. Terra had no desire to explain his presence to her mother so she doubted Tamerlane really wanted to either.

"Yes," Tamerlane replied when he turned back to her. He glanced down at her attire. She was in a robe at the moment. "Unless you were … otherwise occupied."

"I was getting ready to spend the evening with my newest holonovel," Terra shook her head as she stepped to the side and motioned him in. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Nothing," Tamerlane replied as he moved by her into her suite. She found him looking around the area before his eyes fell on Kindred's closed door.

"Kindred and Lex are in the city for the evening," Terra said as she walked around him toward the kitchen area. "You don't have to concern yourself with running into either of them."

"You are alone then?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved slowly around the rest of the suite.

"You're here," Terra opened the cooler and pulled out two beers. She opened them both before walking over to him and handing one to him. "So no, I am not alone."

He took a drink of the beer before looking around them again.

"Would you like to sit down?" Terra gestured toward the sofa. "Or would you like to just stand here?"

"We can sit," Tamerlane replied before following Terra over to the sofa. She picked up the vidscreen controller and lowered the volume just a little. She had been listening to the newsfeed before going to bed. It was the only way for her to know what was going on in the Commonwealth while she remained in Nietzschean Empire space.

"Have you ever met Triumvir Hunt?" Terra asked as short time later as they were seated on the sofa in her common area watching the newsfeed from around the universe. Currently there was a story being done about the current session of the Commonwealth Conclave on TaraZed.

"I met Dylan Hunt when I was younger," Tamerlane replied after a moment of thought. Terra could tell he was actually watching the news report and absorbing the content. "I have met with Representative Hunt and Senator Hunt. I have never had the … privilege … of meeting with Triumvir Hunt. The Commonwealth regularly sends ambassadors and envoys here to Arktos to do the Triumvirs' bidding. I have been invited to TaraZed on numerous occasions. However, the Triumvirs have never journeyed to Arktos and I have never journeyed to TaraZed."

"I have known him my entire life. We pretty much grew up hanging out with his kids several times a year. I don't think it really matters whether he is Captain Hunt, Representative Hunt, Senator Hunt or Triumvir Hunt, he's still the same man," Terra frowned slightly as she thought about it. "When Kindred and I first went to Tarazed for university, we stayed with the Hunts. It made Mom feel better about sending her babies to another galaxy."

"From a personal perspective, that might be true," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked from the screen to her. "However, from a business and political perspective, each reimaging of the man is different."

"What do you mean?" Terra brow furrowed as she shifted on the sofa so she could look at him a little better.

"Over the years, the interactions I have had with Captain Hunt, Representative Hunt, and Senator Hunt have differed greatly. With each step up in the hierarchy of the Commonwealth conclave, the position changes, the responsibilities change, the power changes," Tamerlane replied thoughtfully. "With each addition, the personae of the man changes as well. Captain Hunt was much more cordial and open than Senator Hunt. In fact, Senator Hunt edged on the line on insolence the last time he and I had a meeting in person."

"I seriously doubt a Commonwealth Senator would ever play … subordinate … to anyone but a Commonwealth Triumvir," Terra couldn't help but smile a little to think that Tamerlane thought a Senator from the Commonwealth should play subordinate to him.

"In the power structure of the universe," Tamerlane took a drink of his beer before looking over at Terra. "Even a Commonwealth Triumvir should consider themselves … subordinate … to me."

"Wow," Terra's eyes widened slightly when she heard his words and the tone in which they were delivered. "I used to hear my mom talking to dad about what an arrogant, self righteous little snot you were. I hadn't really understood that until just now."

"Within the Nietzschean Empire, I am the absolute authority," Tamerlane replied in a firmer tone. "My word is law. My dictates are carried out without question. I do not have to convince two other Triumvirs of the actions that need to be taken. I do not have to put anything to a vote. I do not have to concern myself with losing an election because my decisions and actions are not popular with my constituents. I think you forget who I am at times."

"I guess I do," Terra gestured to him. "Hard to really view you as the absolute power authority of the universe when you are sitting on my sofa at midnight, drinking domestic beer from a bottle with your boots off, feet on my table, while watching newsfeeds from around the universe."

"And that is why … no one … interacts with me … like this," Tamerlane replied before taking another drink from the bottle.

"Except me," Terra reminded him before taking another drink. She enjoyed this side of Tamerlane Anasazi. However, given their history, she wondered why he allowed her to see him like this. She also wonder why he would spend time with her of all people when there were a million other things he could be doing.

"Except you," Tamerlane agreed as his eyes wandered slowly over her. He wasn't exactly sure why he allowed himself to be this way with her. After the history they shared, there really should be no reason for him to have anything to do with Terra Hawkins. However, there was something about her that drew him to her unlike any other Human female he had ever met. In some ways it was 'dangerous' for him to allow her to know him in the way that she knew him. In other ways, he found an odd comfort in her presence even with the tumultuous history between them.

"So, you are different depending on which personae you are projecting?" Terra finished off her beer and leaned forward to place it on the table. "Depending on the situation and environment you find yourself in?"

"You know I am," Tamerlane replied as he leaned forward and put his empty bottle next to hers. They had interacted with one another enough over the times she had been on Arktos to know his attitude and behaviors changed depending on his circumstances. If nothing else, she should have observed it while on this visit.

"I can tell you from experience, it is confusing as hell," Terra replied as she leaned against the sofa cushion and got comfortable. She was seated on the cushion next to him. She was turned sideways of the cushion with her arm over the back of the cushion, facing him so she could watch his expressions as they talked. He was still seated with his back against the cushion and his focus was on the vidfeed playing on the screen. "Never knowing which Tamerlane Anasazi will make an appearance."

"Just as I never know which Terra Hawkins will make an appearance on Arktos," Tamerlane replied as he glanced in her direction. "The thief, the grifter, the con, the concerned daughter …"

"I am all of those and much more," Terra agreed readily as she shifted a little closer to him. "Are you the same way with your wives?"

"My wives and I have a public façade for the outside world to see," Tamerlane replied after a long pause. He looked over at Terra as he considered his response. "A relationship that those who do business with the Empire are allowed to encounter. As well as those who come here for political reasons. It is very similar to the façade used for public events … social engagements and such."

"Then there are our private familial selves," Tamerlane proceeded slowly. "The exchanges and interactions that we each allow while in the company of our family group."

"Lastily, there are the more private interactions between each of my wives and myself," Tamerlane drew his bottom lip slowly between his teeth. "Those are the interactions and the sides to ourselves that are only revealed to one another."

"Is your … private self … different … depending on which of your wives you are spending time with?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"Yes," Tamerlane acknowledged. "Isabella and Katarina have been my wives longer than the others. I am much more comfortable with them. Although they are twins, their personalities and interests are not the same. It took me time to recognize that very simple fact. Events and outings that interest one will bore the other. Over the years I have come to recognize the nuances of each relationship and adjust accordingly."

"And the others?" Terra prodded just a little.

"Each of my wives has her own interests. My relationship and interactions with each of my wives is different," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he tried to figure out how to explain it to her without revealing too much of his personal interactions with his wives. He looked over at her for a long moment before he turned toward her slightly. She felt a flutter of anticipation run through her when he reached over and gently trailed his finger over the skin of the lower side of her neck. "You find someone caressing this spot to be very sensual. Not all females do."

"So you're saying your … most intimate interactions … depend on the wife you are with at the time," Terra nodded slowly when his hand dropped from her skin. "Must be pretty tough to keep it all straight with five of them to please."

"I do what is required of me to please my wives … to be a good Husband and Father … to each of them and my children," Tamerlane replied as he looked away from her for a moment. "I do not expect you or anyone else to understand my relationships with my wives."

"The relationships you share with your wives are foreign to me. I would like to understand more," Terra replied after a pause. "From what I know … all of them have been arranged … to suit the goals and needs of the Empire. I will never experience such an event so I will never understand what you have encountered when marrying strangers. Any plans for wife six yet?"

"Olma is always presenting possibilities to me," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "At this time, her suggestions have been considered. However, I have not found one I believe to be … necessary."

"So, you have more … input … on your marriages these days?" Terra asked hesitantly. She gathered from discussing his first marriage to Isabella and Katarina, he really had no input on the matter. His father and Olma pretty much told him who he was marrying the day he married them.

"If I married every female Olma suggested, I would have more than two dozen wives," Tamerlane looked over at Terra. "The five I have are the most beneficial to the outlook of the Empire. More complicates matters more than aids."

"Do you think Olma makes suggestions that … aide her ambitions?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"Of course she does," Tamerlane smiled suddenly. "She is Nietzschean."

"After all this time, why did the Kodiak Institute reach out to me and offer me a position in the upcoming, incoming student class?" Terra asked suddenly as her eyes met his. Immediately the smile slipped from his lips and his gaze hardened just a little. She could tell by his expression that her question had surprised him and he was not pleased by it in the least. "Am I … beneficial ... to the outlook of the Nietzschean Empire?"

The moments moved slowly as they just sat and looked at one another. Terra knew he was debating on exactly how to answer her question. She knew anything she received would be some version of Tamerlane Anasazi's 'truth'.

"At one point in your life, you were an intelligent, driven person," Tamerlane began slowly. "A 'freaking genius' I believe if how you described yourself. The equipment which was impounded from your ship during your first visit to Arktos was copied before it was returned to the Perseids. Since then, those at the Kodiak Institute have been unable to replicate the design on a larger scale or get even the prototype to function with one hundred percent certainty or accuracy. After years of trying, it was decided that perhaps someone who had worked with such equipment should be brought in. No one from Sinti or any other large Institute has agreed to assist the Kodiak Institute or the Nietzschean Empire in accomplishing such a goal. You … you are the next best thing."

"Wow," Terra raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Not the answer I was expecting."

"There is no reason to confuse or complicate the matter," Tamerlane shook his head as he turned back to Terra. "I would be disappointed if you had not been suspicious of the invitation since the moment it arrived. I knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try. It is up to you whether or not you want to be in the forefront of such discovery and progress in the name of the Nietzschean Empire or not."

"Thank you for being … forthcoming," Terra nodded as she looked away from him for a long moment.

"I told you once, the only way a relationship between you and I can ever succeed on any level is by finding a way to be more effective in our communication," Tamerlane began after a moment. "I told you then … the games you like to play with me … make that difficult. I can hardly fault you if I act in the same manner. Therefore, I am trying to effectively communicate with you … without … playing games."

"Through an open and honest line of communication?" Terra asked as she looked back at him.

"With a more … direct and forthcoming … line of communication," Tamerlane offered instead.

Terra nodded slowly as she thought about the difference.

"Anything else you would like to be … direct and forthcoming … about?" Terra asked as her eyes moved slowly over his. "Perhaps why you rang my door access at 2330 in the evening? After barely acknowledging my presence thirty minutes before?"

"My private affairs are just that … private," Tamerlane replied as he reached out and cupped her jaw lightly. The light stroke of his thumb over her skin sent a wave of anticipation through her. "I came to the courtyard with my father to discuss a business itinerary with your mother. I did not come to engage in social pleasantries with you or your mother. I greeted your and your mother and acknowledged you just as I would anyone else in that situation."

"And you are here now … why … exactly?" Terra asked softly as her eyes searched his.

"I enjoy your company," Tamerlane replied simply as his fingers skimmed along her jaw and down her neck. Terra felt the light pressure of him urging her to him.

"What do you think is going to happen here?" Terra asked as she leaned slowly toward him.

"Whatever you want," Tamerlane replied softly as his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"Whatever **_I_** want?" Terra raised her eyebrows ever so slightly as she leaned closer to him and teased his lips with hers.

"Whatever you want," Tamerlane agreed with a faint nod just before her lips moved over his in a tentative kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

"What are you working on?"

Terra looked up when Kindred walked out of his bedroom into the common area of their shared suite.

"I thought you said Lex had a prior commitment this evening?" Terra looked up at her brother questioningly. He was dressed for a night on the town.

"She does," Kindred nodded as he leaned back against the counter and looked down at the personal tablet and flexis that Terra had on the island counter in their kitchen area. Kindred tapped the tablet. "After your first visit here and your foray into the palace's security system, I am surprised you have been allowed a personal device at all."

"My personal device has very limit access to an outside public access just like any other random visitor to the palace," Terra shook her head with a sigh. She knew she was fortunate that Tamerlane had allowed her access at all. When she had sent a request for better access, the security office had sent a denial. It clearly explained that her previous security violations restricted her clearance. She had appealed the security office's decision. When she had received the last denial, she knew it had come at Tamerlane's directive since it detailed her previous security violations in deeper detail. Looking at the final rejection, Terra had decided she was fortunate to be allowed any electronic devices on Arktos. "It is slower than a slug. I know the palace systems are much more advanced. But you are right, I am lucky I am even allowed to connect to that network while I am here. So where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a guys' night with Bart, Mitch, Bret and Felix," Kindred informed her as he picked up one of the flexis and looked at it.

"Sounds like a rather tame night," Terra nodded approvingly. The group of guys he was spending time with recently was much calmer and mature than the rowdy bunch she had met when she first arrived.

"They are still fun without worrying about someone ending up in a detention facility for the night," Kindred replied as he skimmed the content of the flexi.

"I am certain that makes Lex and Mom feel a whole lot better," Terra replied as she plucked the flexi out of his hands. She didn't mind him knowing what the flexi said. She just found it presumptuous that he thought he could just read her materials.

"It does," Kindred gestured to the flexi and tablet. "So what are you working on?"

"I've been here for a month," Terra tapped her materials. "I need to get my ass in gear and decide what I am going to do."

"I thought Mom said you were having problems with the technical institutes responding to your inquires," Kindred gestured to the flexi he had read. It was a letter of interest from a technical institute.

"No one has wanted to acknowledge me in several years," Terra picked up the flexi and scrolled to the top of the letter. She turned it toward Kindred.

"Kodiak Institute?" Kindred's brow furrowed slightly as he looked from the flexi to Terra. "There is a technical institute on Arktos?"

"There is," Terra nodded as she put the flexi down. "It is nowhere in the realm of the Hohne Institute or any other Perseid based institute. I am not sure this is one of those instances where something is better than nothing."

"I don't remember Mom ever mentioning it as a possibility," Kindred replied as he picked up the flexi and looked at it again. "Sounds like they want you."

"Yeah, it does," Terra took the flexi again. "Only problem is … I never contacted them. I just got this correspondence about three months ago."

"I'm guessing you think Mom had something to do with it?" Kindred nodded slowly. He would not put it passed him mother to hound Tamerlane or the Deans at the Institute to the bowels of hell and back if it meant helping one of them out.

"I don't think Mom had anything to do with actually getting me the invitation," Terra shook her head as she placed the flexi back with her things. "I think it was Tamerlane."

"Why would you think Tamerlane had anything to do with it?" Kindred shook his head. "Unless Mom badgered the hell out of him or Tyr."

"I told mom I knew I was never going be accepted into any of the technical institutes after what happened with the Hohne Institute," Terra informed him as she thought about what to share with her brother. "Mom knew I had made my peace with it and decided to pursue a different future."

"So you think … Tamerlane … made it possible for you to attend the Kodiak Institute here on Arktos?" Kindred frowned slightly. "What the hells is he up to?"

"You know the Nietzschean Empire confiscated the transporter prototype. I found out that Tamerlane returned it to the Perseids after copying the devices," Terra informed her brother. "In all these years, have you heard of the Nietzschean Empire, or any of the academic entities associated with it, making huge strides in such tech? Or announcing their own version of such equipment?"

"Nope," Kindred nodded his head slowly in understanding. "The Nietzscheans either can't get it to work or have not figured out the nuanced operation of the equipment. I am guessing Tamerlane Anasazi thinks by offering you a position you have long desired, you will do the hard work for them."

"Bingo," Terra pointed at her brother.

"So what are you going to do," Kindred crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his sister questioningly.

"I would love to work on the projects. If nothing else to prove that I can do the work. And maybe to show everyone in the universe that I deserved to be a student in their programs," Terra replied slowly and thoughtfully.

"But …" Kindred prompted when Terra hesitated.

"I don't want to be the one to give the Nietzschean Empire that kind of tech and capabilities," Terra replied truthfully. "It would be a leg up on the Commonwealth. And I cannot see the Nietzschean Empire using if for strictly theoretical work or humanitarian aid."

"Neither can I," Kindred shook his head. "No matter what the uberking promises you … don't do it sis."

The comm unit buzzed and cut their conversation short.

"I've got to go," Kindred pointed toward the door. "You sure you don't want to come out with us? I'm sure Bart would love to see you. It's been what … two weeks? Are you avoiding him for some reason?"

"I've been busy," Terra shook her head as she gestured toward the counter. "I have stuff to figure out right now. I'm just not in the mood for socializing. And it's not like I don't see him at the dig site and spend lunch and every break with him. Besides, I've had dinner with him a couple of times after we finish at the site. It's not like I am totally blowing him off. We just don't need to spend every evening together."

She really didn't want to tell Kindred the reason she had been cooling it with Bart was because of Tamerlane Anasazi. Two weeks ago, when Tamerlane had said 'whatever she wanted', she was pretty sure he had meant it. A tentative first kiss had sparked the heat inside her. She was pretty sure Tamerlane would have followed her lead as far as she was willing to go. She was fairly certain the soft, discontented groan she heard when she pushed away from him, after having her tongue down his throat, let her know he was not pleased with her decision to call it a night. "I have a future to figure out. I need to focus on that right now. I like Bart and all. I just don't know if my future coincides with his in the same way he would like."

"I'll just tell him you had resumes to get out tonight," Kindred replied as he headed toward the comm unit next to the door. He looked back over at Terra. "You are still taking him to that highfalutin dinner party, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Terra nodded as she looked over at Kindred just as the comm buzzed again. "Why?"

"I just … you have been putting the guy off for two weeks after spending nearly every day with him," Kindred shrugged slightly. "If you have lost interest, let him know. He is super into you, Ter. And over the moon about going to this big wig dinner with you."

"I just don't need the pressure of a serious thing with him right now," Terra shook her head with a sigh. "I like going out and having fun. Maybe you should find a way to let him know … I'm not much on forced commitments and I need my space."

"I'm on my way," Kindred said into the unit when he pressed the button.

"Hey," Bart's voice filtered through the speaker. "Terra coming with you tonight?"

"Nope," Kindred replied quickly. "She's not feeling good."

"Oh," Bart's voice relayed his disappointment. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Kindred replied quickly when Terra gave him an aggravated look. She really didn't need Bart thinking he needed to take care of her. "It's a gastric- intestinal thing."

Terra glared at Kindred. Then again, Terra was certain no guy wanted to take care of a puking, crapping woman for the night.

"Oh," Bart's voice sounded concerned. "Maybe I should …"

"I'm on my way," Kindred turned off the comm unit. He looked over at Terra. "Sorry sis."

"You could have just stuck with I had work to do," Terra replied harshly. "Now he probably thinks I need a night nurse. You better handle that Kindred …"

Terra's words fell on deaf ears when the door shut behind Kindred as she was talking.

Terra sighed to herself as she picked up another flexi and looked it over. She had options. Job offers within the Commonwealth in her fields, furthering her education on Tarazed, going back to the family business, keeping her job on Arktos and going to Kodiak University to further her education or giving another field a chance and going to the Kodiak Institute.

***********Anyone still interested?**********************


	23. Chapter 23

The chime to the door access pulled Terra from her thoughts some time later. She found herself immediately annoyed as she got up and headed over to the door. She pressed the speaker button without opening the door. She expected to hear Bart of the other end of the line, letting her know he cut his night out with the guys off early to take care of her. Bart was thoughtful but she really didn't want to hang out with him tonight. She had a future to plan.

"I'm really not feeling well. I wouldn't want you to catch whatever I've got," Terra began in the sickliest tone she could muster. It reminded her of her childhood when Kindred would fake sick so he didn't have to go to classes.

"Should I alert the staff physician?" Tamerlane's voice came back through the speaker. Terra felt a flutter in her stomach as she tapped the button to open the door. He was standing just outside her door with an expression of actual concern on his face.

"No," Terra shook her head as she stepped into the doorway. "I'm fine."

"Then why did you say you were ill?" Tamerlane looked her over suspiciously. She was dressed in a simple halter top and a short casual skirt. Her feet were bare. Her hair was pulled up into a mess updo and her face had only the slightest hint of enhancements.

"Bart came to pick up Kindred earlier. He wanted me to go out with them," Terra sighed as she ran her hand over the back of her neck as she looked away from Tamerlane. "I didn't want to hang out tonight. Kindred made up an excuse and said I was sick. I thought Bart came back to check on me."

"And you did not want to see Bart," Tamerlane smirked ever so slightly as he nodded his head.

"I am busy," Terra gestured behind her toward the kitchen. She looked back at Tamerlane. "Lex had something to do. Kindred is out with the guys. I am not certain if your dad and my mom are back from their dinner …"

"My father and your mother had dinner with my family this evening. After dinner, they were going for a walk before retiring for the evening. Once every couple of months, Alexandra spends the night in the palace with her 'mother', Francesca. She does so that she can spend some time with her nieces and nephews," Tamerlane explained hesitantly. "She enjoys getting to know them as they grow. It keeps her familiar to my wives and family without anyone knowing who she is. Francesca also enjoys having her 'daughter' visit."

"Maybe one day your children will know Lex as their aunt and not as just another caregiver or governess," Terra offered with a faint smile.

"Perhaps," Tamerlane replied thoughtfully. "It will be up to my sister if she chooses to become part of this world or not. For now, she is content with things as they are. If in the future, she should change her mind, we can discuss it."

"So, why are you here?" Terra put up her hands questioningly.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Tamerlane gestured with his head towards the gardens.

"Not really," Terra shook her head. She could see the surprise on Tamerlane's face. It had been two weeks since the night she had kissed him and sent him back to his residence. In that time, she had neither seen nor spoken to him at all. She knew he was busy with work and life. However, she found herself a little put out that he had not made any effort to communicate with her in that time. "It is cloudy and breezy. It is probably going to rain soon."

"It will be fine," Tamerlane replied after stepping back out from under the protective cover and looking up at the night sky. It was probably going to rain at some point in the night but he thought they could get in a nice stroll before the rain settled in.

"I am in the middle of something," Terra gestured back over her shoulder toward the island counter. "I would like to get it done and get to bed. We had to be at the dig site earlier than normal this morning, so I'm kinda tired."

"Very well," Tamerlane replied after a brief moment of silence. His eyes moved over her slowly before he took a hesitant step back from the door. When she did not make a move to stop him, he turned to leave. "Good night Terra."

"Good night, Tamerlane," Terra replied as she watched him walk toward the doorway back into the palace. She thought about calling him back, but it was getting late and she really did need to figure out what she was going to do with her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Tamerlane tossed the flexi down on his desk before getting to his feet and moving over to the window behind his desk. He looked out at the area surrounding the palace. The sun was out. The day was bright. However, Tamerlane knew it was cool outside today even in the sunshine. The cooler months were beginning to settle in to the area of the palace. For the next two months, the days would be cool to mild in temperature. The evenings would be very cool to the point of requiring long sleeves and a jacket. Although he liked the change in seasons, he preferred the freedom to take long strolls at night without the need of a jacket.

His mind wandered to the night a few nights ago when he had dinner with his entire family. Tamerlane enjoyed it when his wives and children would all get together to have dinner. It made it easier on him when they were all together. He did not have to choose which family to have dinner with or make time to visit each family individually. He knew as time went on and the children grew, he would have to make more and more time available to spend with his children. He often wondered if there was enough time in the day to spend with all of them.

He enjoyed it when his father and Beka could join them. Tamerlane knew Beka did not approve of his familial arrangements. Tamerlane understood that the arrangement was a foreign concept to Beka. He hoped by exposing her to his wives and children, perhaps Beka would become more comfortable with he and his family now that she was married to Tyr. He was hoping she would come to understand his familial arrangement with multiple wives and a large number of children. He hoped Beka would become more comfortable with his life and grow to accept it in some way. For he knew, Beka's discomfort and lack of acceptance of his familial lifestyle could become a point of contention as life moved on.

Tamerlane liked it that Alexandra came to spend time with Francesca. By assisting with the children in the evening, Alexandra got to know them each a little better. She also was able to spend a brief moment or two with his wives to become more familiar with them. Tamerlane knew his wives had little personal interaction with the staff. The staff were there to serve them and in many ways that is exactly how the staff were treated. Tamerlane doubted any of his wives knew much about any of the people who cared for their children and served them. Tamerlane knew all there was to know about most of the staff who looked after his children. He, his father, Francesca and even Alexandra made certain that all were above reproach and the best in their areas of service.

Tamerlane's mind shifted to last that night when he had ventured to the Hawkins' suite after dinner was concluded, all of his children were in bed and none of his wives were in need to him for the evening. He had debated going to the Hawkins' suite. However, he knew from Beka talking with Alexandra that Kindred had gone to the city and would not be returning home that evening. Alexandra was planning on meeting him at her residence in the city later that night. Tamerlane knew his father and Beka were going for a stroll before retiring for the night. Tamerlane had waited until he was certain his father and Beka were not going to happen upon him in the courtyard.

Tamerlane had been pleased to learn that Terra had made excuses to not go out with Bartholomew Carnige again. It seemed like a great deal of her time was taken up with that particular male. He had been surprised when she told him no to his invitation of a walk. Then she had basically dismissed him for the evening because she had something else she wanted to do.

Tamerlane supposed it was to be expected since it had been more than two weeks since the last time they had spent any time together. However, in many ways, it confused him. Since she had been on Arktos this time, they had spent very little time together. Thus far, it seemed their encounters were those of chance or of him making the effort to seek her out. He believed Terra enjoyed his company yet she did little to seek him out. It made him wonder why she was still on Arktos and if her presence there really had anything to do with him or not.

Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes moved slowly over the activity outside the palace. Transports would come and go. Security made their rounds. People who worked in the palace could be seen outside at several venues set up so employees could get out of the palace for breaks.

His mind drifted back to Terra Hawkins once more. He had no idea why his thoughts drifted to her at different times of the day. He had no idea why he had ever taken an interest in her and her life. He wanted to think it was all because she was Beka Valentine Anasazi's daughter. He liked to think he had allowed her back on Arktos over the years and saved she and her brother from certain death at the hands of the Dragans two years ago because of their mother. He wanted to believe that he had intervened numerous times with Nietzschean authorities in different systems throughout the Nietzschean Empire over the years on her behalf because she was Beka's daughter. However, deep down, he knew it was not because of Beka. He knew it was because of Terra and who she was.

After his first encounter with her four years ago, he was certain if he was to ever see her again, he would have no compunction about killing her himself after her betrayal. Over time, his anger had subsided and he often wondered why he had allowed her close to him, why he had allowed her in the position to accomplish the things she had accomplished. He always had to remind himself that he had been suspicious of her from the start. He had and yet he had allowed himself to let her in. Not to get close to her to figure out what she was up to, but because there was just something about her that intrigued him.

He believed part of that was her personality and no nonsense attitude. From the first moment he met her, she had been a challenge to him. She was rare in her lack of 'reverence' for who he was or deference to him for who he was and all that he commanded. Her brother had also reacted to him in a similar manner. Whereas Terra did so in a curt, yet polite manner which Tamerlane found challenging. Kindred did so in a brusque, disrespectful manner that irritated Tamerlane to no end. He found himself sharing with her what he normally would not share with another. He found it too easy to talk to her when they were together. He found her challenging in many ways and it kept him interested and engaged when he would normally just brush someone off.

He also knew part of his attraction to her was her physical self. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her in the gazebo, he had found her physical form to be highly desirable. He found her to be quite beautiful and seemingly more so every time she came to Arktos. After their encounters during her first visit to Arktos, Tamerlane knew they were physically and sexually compatible. His memories of their brief interludes wove its way into his dreams at night which surprised him. Sex with his wives was physically satisfying. Sex with Terra, while physically satisfying, had been different, more involved with a deeper connection he believed. Sharing a bed with her for the night, truly sleeping with her by his side while allowing for her more affectionate, demonstrative side had been a new and different experience for Tamerlane. An experience he did not share with his wives. An experience he enjoyed and found himself wishing to repeat. Perhaps that is why he continued to seek her out while she was on Arktos this time. There was an odd 'closeness' that he allowed with her that he allowed with no one else, not even his wives.

Now, she was back again. This time, her motives had yet to be revealed to him. He wondered at times if she was really there just to take a break after her educational session, to spend time with her family, and work at the archeological site where she had done her 'community service' two years ago. After spending time alone with her privately, he wondered if she might be there to spend time with him. If she was, he still wondered at her motives. But for now, until her true motivations revealed themselves, he would allow himself to explore whatever odd relationship they shared and see what would come of it. Assuming, she would allow them to spend time together.

After their last encounter, when she had sent him from her residence with nothing more than a polite good night, Tamerlane was uncertain what to think about her. He knew he found himself seeking her out to spend time with her. In some ways, he was attempting to gain her acceptance. It was a strange and unfamiliar thing for him. His wives contacted him when they wanted to spend 'personal' time with him. Given his relationships with his wives, he did not seek them out on his own. He found it uncomfortable and uncertain to attempt to 'seek out' Terra. He appreciated the random encounters in the gardens. However, it had become apparent to him, if he wanted to spend time with her, he was going to have to make the effort. It was an experience he had never had before in his life. For in his position, most sought him out and were thrilled with the opportunity to gain his time and attention.

"Sire?"

Tamerlane turned when the door opened and Ashan stepped into the office.

"Yes?"

Tamerlane asked as he moved back to his desk. His brief respite from the daily grind was over and it was time to get back to work.

"Field Marshall Tacadi to see you sire," Ashan replied as he looked at his datapad.

"Allow him in," Tamerlane replied as he took a seat behind his desk to begin the next round of meetings that would fill his afternoon into the evening.


	25. Chapter 25

Terra sighed deeply to herself as she looked out over the sea of people filling the grand ballroom and spilling out into the courtyard. She took another sip of her wine before allowing her eyes to move back over the crowd. The view at this formal empire dinner was much different from the one she had accompanied Bart to several weeks ago. His family table had been in the back of the room, just inside the courtyard doors. This time she was sitting in the good seats.

About a week ago, her mother had asked her if she wanted to attend a palace event. Terra would have normally said no and begged off. She really had no desire to dress up and spend the evening with hundreds of Nietzscheans she did not know. She guessed there would be other Human leaders there as well. Unfortunately for Terra, Beka had asked while Bart was with her. Bart had seemed eager to attend the event so Terra had agreed to go and allow him to be her escort to the function.

Instead of a rear table like he was accustomed to being seated at, Bart had been ecstatic to be placed at one of the tables on a riser in the front of the room. Tamerlane and his wives along with several other Nietzschean guests of high regard were on the highest elevated platform. One step down was the lower platform where Tyr's table had been located. Beka was with Tyr. Lex was with Kindred. Bart was with Terra. Or at least Bart had walked into the room with Terra then rejoined her when the meal was served. The rest of the time, he had been making the rounds, introducing himself to the higher ups in Nietzschean society. Terra guessed she couldn't blame him since his family was not in attendance and it was definitely an opportunity to get to rub influential elbows.

Terra had enjoyed dinner and talking with her family. She had enjoyed watching Tamerlane from a little closer as he 'ran' the dinner. She had watched him mingle with the guests. She had watched the interactions between he and his wives who were present for the dinner. Now, as the dancing, drinking and schmoozing hour had begun, she was beginning to lose interest.

"You look like you are having about as much fun as I am."

Terra looked over when her mother slipped into the chair next to her.

"I never really pictured you in this type of life," Terra took another sip of her wine as she looked around the room. Tyr was with Tamerlane and a group of men. Terra thought it was a mix of Nietzschean and Human.

"Never pictured me in what type of life?" Beka asked as she looked around the room. She had some idea of what her daughter meant. However, she wanted to hear Terra's perspective.

"Growing up … the lifestyle we lived when we were younger … was wild and carefree. Then when we settled on Elysium and you and Dad started the business … our lives were stable and a little less exciting," Terra began slowly as she tried to tell her mother her thoughts while trying to gain Beka's insights. "But you were always … in control … of your life."

"I am still in control of my life," Beka assured her daughter as she reached over and covered her hand with her own and gave it a squeeze. "I may work on Tamerlane's behalf. However, I have never down anything that I did not deem acceptable. At times, even to this day, Tamerlane questions at times if I am really serving his interests when negotiations do not do exactly how he wants them to go. Even if they are in the best interests of both parties involved."

"Would you be with Tyr Anasazi today … if things were … different?" Terra asked hesitantly.

"If my life had been … good … with your father … things with Tyr and I never would have happened," Beka shook her head as she searched her daughter's eyes. Beka thought her children had come to understand that long before Beka ever moved to Arktos and married Tyr.

"I mean … if Tyr … were more like any other successful, high ranking Nietzschean male," Terra raised her eyebrows ever so slightly to let her mother know what she was talking about.

"If Tyr were married … no matter how much I cared for him … I would never have become his second, third, or fourth wife," Beka looked around the room until she located the male in question. He and Tamerlane were mingling with the guests.

"If Tyr were to have had other wives … wives with whom he shared little of a life beyond … occasional sex for reproductive purposes," Terra began haltingly. She picked up her wine glass and took a long drink before placing it back on the table. "Would you have ever considered becoming … his mistress … his lover?"

"No," Beka looked over at her daughter who was looking around the room at the moment. Beka followed her gaze and realized Terra's gaze was where her own had been. Following the Anasazi men as they mingled. "Because despite what others may claim, I believe Tyr Anasazi has truly loved every female he has ever been involved with in the past. He may have claimed it was one thing when it was not. Nietzschean females may not always love those who sire their children. Nietzschean males may not always love those with whom they create babies. However, in Tyr's case, I believe he has always loved those with whom he wanted to create life. I cannot see myself being involved with any man who had equal or deeper feelings for any other woman."

"Not even if it meant you got to dress up every night and do this?" Terra looked over at her mother with a smile.

"I used to complain that if the Commonwealth took off, they would have us playing dress up every other Thursday," Beka smiled as she thought back to those days. "Now I wish it was only every other Thursday."

"Why do you go?" Terra shook her head as she looked around the room again. "If you don't like it, just tell Tyr."

"There are events that I enjoy," Beka picked up her water glass and took a sip. "These 'state' dinners are not that enjoyable to me. I know they are important to Tyr. As his wife, it is important for me to attend as well. Tyr wished for Alexandra to experience one just in case she should ever decide to become known as part of the family. So, I invited Kindred so he would bring Lex. I invited you so you would not feel slighted by your brother being invited. Bart seems to be enjoying himself."

"And you invited me while Bart was there so I would say yes," Terra sighed before sipping her wine again.

Although she was still spending time with Bart, she felt a little odd doing so. Given her weird relationship with Tamerlane at the moment, it hardly seemed fair to string Bart along. Then again, Terra really wasn't certain how to characterize her relationship with Tamerlane. She had only seen him twice in the last two weeks. Once ended with her tongue exploring the deepest recess of his mouth before pushing him away and sending him to his residence for the night. She was certain if she allowed more, Tamerlane would have been more than willing to do so. The second, she had sent him away under the premise that she had work to do. She didn't know what to think of their relationship. She enjoyed spending time with Tamerlane but she really wasn't sure she could not imagine a future where she was a part of his life and he was a part of hers.

"This is part of my life now," Beka looked over at her daughter. "In time, I would like my family to share my life. I would never ask you or your brother to attend all of these stuffy bore fests but I would like you to join … Tyr and I … as family … for some of them."

"I am more than willing to come to these things if it is important to you," Terra put her arm around her mother's shoulders and gave her a little hug. "So any dirt on anyone here?"

"You have no idea the … dirty laundry …" Beka's eyes skimmed the room before she pointed out one Nietzschean male and began to share the gossip with her daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

Terra stifled a laugh when her mom finished her most recent story about a Nietzschean envoy from Helfries Major.

"Good evening Rebecca."

A female voice filtered through the sounded of the room and caught Beka and Terra's attention.

"Good evening …" Beka said hesitantly as she looked up at the Nietzschean female who had made her way to their table and was standing quietly beside Beka.

Terra was surprised to see one of Tamerlane's twin wives standing there. She really had no idea which one it was. She had only met them briefly, in passing, at another event.

"Katarina?" Beka's voice held a questioningly tone when she added the female's name. The Nietzschean female smiled ever so slightly before nodding.

"I am about to depart for the evening," Katarina looked around at the party. The crowd was beginning to thin as it was nearly midnight. Katarina's eyes moved back to Beka before flickering over to Terra.

"Where are my manners," Beka gestured to Terra. "Katarina, this is my daughter Terra. Terra, this is Tamerlane's wife, Katarina."

"It is nice to meet you," Terra pushed back her chair and extended her hand to the Nietzschean female. Katarina looked down at the extended hand but did not take it. Terra's hand dropped quickly to her side before she took her seat again. Maybe Nietzschean females did not shake hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Katarina looked from Terra to Beka. "I did not know your daughter was here as well as your son."

"Terra has only been here a short while," Beka glanced at Terra then looked back at Katarina. "I am enjoying having them both here."

"I can understand the desire to have your children with you," Katarina nodded as she looked back at Terra. "Will you be staying long?"

"I am not certain at the moment," Terra shook her head. "I am currently working on one of the archeological excavations here. I may stay a while or I may try to find something back in Commonwealth space. I have yet to make a final decision."

"The reason for my intrusion," Katarina's attention moved back to Beka. "Tamerlane and his father have been discussing a … family … dinner. I would like to find a time that would be convenient for all of us. If you could speak with Tyr and find a date that works for both of you, I would appreciate it."

"I will talk to Tyr," Beka nodded as she looked over to where Tyr and Tamerlane had moved on to another small group of men.

"Tyr suggested involving your children as well," Katarina continued hesitantly.

"My children?" Beka's eyes moved quickly back to Katarina.

"You are Tyr's wife now," Katarina nodded slowly as her eyes moved back to Terra. "In some regard, that makes your children … extended family. If you would like to invite them as well, let me know and included their availability in your date selection."

"I will speak with Tyr and my children and get those dates to you as soon as possible," Beka replied as her eyes moved over Katarina. She was surprised that the Nietzschean female was thinking of including her children in a family dinner.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Katarina replied before turning and disappearing through a door back into the palace.

"My guess is it is another way for Tyr to get Lex in with the family," Terra suggested when her mom remained silent.

"I know Alexandra gets to see her nieces and nephew occasionally when she visits Francesca. However, it is limited in time and it is more like caregiving than actually getting to be part of the family," Beka looked back in Tyr's direction. She guessed having Kindred there with his 'date' might work. Then again, Beka was not certain Tamerlane's wives could approve of anyone bringing a 'plus 1' to a family gathering. "If Kindred brings a date, Lex could interact with the entire family in a different way, I suppose."

"I think so as well," Terra nodded as she picked up her glass and finished off her wine. She leaned over and hugged her mom before pushing back her chair. "I am done with this tonight. I am going to take a quick walk before heading to bed. If Bart ever comes back looking for me, tell him I hoped he had a great night."

"Terra," Beka caught her daughter's hand to stop her daughter from walking away. The underlying annoyed tone in Terra's voice was evident. And although Beka understood Terra's annoyance at her date ignoring her all evening, Beka also understood Bart's enthusiasm at the opportunity to mingle with Nietzscheans and Humans from throughout the Nietzschean Empire.

"What mom?" Terra looked back at Beka. Terra took a deep breath as she looked around the room before her eyes settled back on Beka. Terra's demeanor softened as she looked at Beka. "I get that the big reason he wanted to come was to network in his family's name. However, as my guest, I find it rude that he has spent little more than thirty minutes in my company in the last two and a half hours. He wants to be here. I do not. Things are winding down. Let him have his fun. But I am leaving. Good night, mom."

"Be careful," Beka squeezed her hand before releasing it.

"I am on the palace grounds of the Nietzschean Emperor with triple security for the event," Terra smiled before leaning to kiss her mom on the cheek. "I've never been more safe."


	27. Chapter 27

"It is late."

"It is," Terra responded when she heard his boots on the stone steps to the gazebo. She looked back in the direction of the palace. It was still lit up like something was going on in the visitor accommodation wing. "Party over?"

"There were some still mingling," Tamerlane replied as he walked over to the middle of the gazebo and looked up at the night stars. "My father is there until the last one leaves."

"Wonder who that will be?" Terra mused quietly as her eyes moved over the palace in the distance.

"Your friend, Bart, was certainly taking advantage of his place this evening," Tamerlane replied as his gaze dropped from the night sky to her back. She was wearing a halter style dress that was an iridescent silvery-purple. Her back was bare to her waist. The front of the dress had a deep V neckline that still fully covered her breasts. The long skirt had a slit running up on side that bared her thigh nearly up to her hip when she walked. Tamerlane had noticed it all when he had seen her dancing briefly with Bart before he abandoned her at the table. She had been wearing high heeled strappy shoes which were laying on the top step of the gazebo.

"I am certain every person in attendance met Bart this evening and learned all he could tell them about his family and Jasper's World," Terra replied as evenly as she could so she did not relay her irritation with Bart in her voice.

"Security escorted him to a transport a short time ago," Tamerlane informed her. "According to your mother, when he came looking for you, she told him you had tired and retired to your suite. He was caught trespassing in an unauthorized area when he tried to circumvent security to get to the residential portion of the palace."

"Perhaps he should have made certain his credentialing was up to date with the security office like you once suggested," Terra offered in an offhanded tone. Normally, she might have been livid that security had apprehended her guest and thrown him off palace property. But tonight, she really didn't care. Bart had basically ignored her most of the evening to hobnob with the upper crust.

"Your brother and Alexandra appeared to have a good time," Tamerlane continued as he looked back up at the night sky.

"My brother really likes your sister. My brother likes free food and drinks," Terra laughed softly. "I am certain he enjoyed the evening."

"Did you?" Tamerlane asked before dropping his eyes from the night sky overhead.

"I thought it was a bore," Terra replied honestly. "I don't know those people. I don't need to know those people. There was nothing there to interest me."

"Other than watching you. I did enjoy spending some time with my mom while she filled me in of the gossip about many of your guests," Terra continued as she smiled to herself. "I also met Katarina."

"Katarina?" Tamerlane knew Terra had been formally introduced to Katarina twice now.

"She came over to speak with my mom," Terra informed him as she rubbed her hands over her arms. It was getting cooler by the minute after a decently warm evening.

"Ahhh," Tamerlane nodded. "My father would like to have a 'family' get together. He had hoped by inviting your mother and her children, Alexandra might accompany Kindred. Katarina and I discussed it last night. She said she would handle the details."

"My mom is supposed to get back to her on a date that works," Terra shook her head. "I cannot imagine an evening when both you and Tyr will ever be free."

"I can always free up both of our schedules when necessary," Tamerlane informed her as she turned and looked at him for the first time. "Especially if it is only for a dinner."

"I am sure you could," Terra replied as she walked along the railing back over to the stairs. She slipped on her shoes before looking back at him. "It's getting late … I should …"

Terra gestured toward the palace.

"Thank you for allowing my mother to invite Kindred and I to your official function this evening," Terra smiled as she walked back over to him. She placed her hand on his chest and patted him lightly. "Do not feel it necessary to invite me again. If you or your father would like to include Kindred and Lex, feel free. My feelings will not be harmed by being left out."

"Then why did you come tonight?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly.

"My mom invited me while Bart was with me," Terra replied slowly. "He seemed so excited by the prospect, I couldn't say no. So I agreed to attend."

"I see," Tamerlane frowned slightly. It bothered him in some way that she would do such a thing for Bart.

"I guess I should probably tell you, I decided against attending Kodiak Institute next term," Terra broached the subject cautiously. "I sent them an official declination yesterday."

"If Kodiak Institute is not the direction you want for your future, no one can fault you for your decision," Tamerlane replied with a faint shrug.

"You're not mad?" Terra raised her eyebrow slightly.

"It is unfortunate for the Empire and those at the Kodiak Institute that you will not be joining their ranks and taking part in their project," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked down at her. "However, I am not mad at you for making a decision that you believe to be in your best interest."

"I am taking a trip," Terra added after a short silence.

"A trip? Where?" Tamerlane asked curiously when he heard the trepidation in her tone.

"I am going to visit Jasper's world with Bart," Terra replied slowly. She thought she saw a quick look of disapproval in his eyes but it vanished quickly. Bart had invited her to visit his homeworld and meet his family in a more relaxed setting. Bart had done so over dinner with her mom and Tyr. Terra figured it was just easier to go than decline because there would be questions. Questions she did not want to answer. Her barely existent relationship with Tamerlane was still confusing as hell. With Bart, it was simple. "Then I am going home to Elysium for a while to check on Dad and the business."

"How long will you be gone?" Tamerlane asked as he looked up at the stars overhead.

"Several weeks," Terra replied as honestly as she could. She really had no definite itinerary. If she was having a good time on Jasper's world, she might stay a little longer. If not, she didn't plan on remaining that long. She never knew what she might find on Elysium. She hoped her father was well. She knew the business was fine.

"When are you departing?" Tamerlane asked when his eyes dropped to her again.

"Tomorrow morning," Terra informed him. If she had seen him or talked to him in the last week, she would have told him sooner.

"Don't stay out here too late," Terra leaned closer when he failed to speak. She brushed a kiss against his jaw. "Even the mightiest of Nietzscheans could catch a cold."

"Nietzscheans do not catch colds," Tamerlane replied with that haughty tone that sometimes crept into his voice.

"Good night Tamerlane," Terra shook her head slightly before she started to turn away from him. She was surprised when he caught her hand and pulled her back to him.

His head dipped and his lips brushed lightly against hers. "I would prefer it if you would stay."


	28. Chapter 28

"So have you made any decisions?" Beka asked as she looked over at her daughter. She and Terra were seated on the chaises by the pool. The evening was still on the cool side but the coldest weather appeared to be behind them for this season. Terra had been away from Arktos for the last six weeks. Beka had been filling Terra in on the trip she and Tyr had just returned from. Terra had been telling her mother about her trip to Jasper's world, the family business back on Elysium and Leydon's life.

"For now, I am waiting on my final acceptance from Kodiak University," Terra informed her mother. Beka's brow furrowed deeply. "The session starts in two weeks. Although I had all of my paperwork in on time, I was not here to finish off the acceptance agreement and request courses. I requested an extension before I left. It was not until I arrived back on Arktos this morning that I found I had received an extension. I spent the day at Kodiak University trying to get everything finalized since it was all last minute. I was told I should receive a response within the next few days."

"I thought you were returning to TaraZed," Beka replied as she tried to keep her tone calm and even.

Although she enjoyed having Terra on Arktos, her daughter's presence on the planet concerned her in many ways. Terra's motives for being on Arktos were always suspect to Beka ever since her daughter's first trip to the planet. Although Kindred had been involved as well, Tamerlane's wrath and fury had been directed at Terra. Upon learning two years later that Terra and Tamerlane had been involved sexually, even if only as part of Terra's infiltration plan, it concerned Beka greatly.

Beka was not as oblivious as her daughter thought she was. Beka could see the looks between Terra and Tamerlane even if the two thought they were being neutral and disinterested in one another. Beka had witnessed them leaving the patio together the night they had all learned Lex was Tyr's daughter. Beka noticed that Tamerlane made the journey to their suite to speak with her or his father when Terra was on Arktos. The rest of the time, they were contacted through the comm unit or summoned to Tamerlane's office.

In Beka's mind, on Arktos, living in the Tamerlane Anasazi's palace for the next few months, was the last place in the universe Beka wanted her daughter.

"I have given it a great deal of thought recently," Terra sighed as she looked away from her mother's intense gaze. Terra had seen the look of disapproval cross Beka face the moment Terra mentioned Kodiak University. "Being here with you and Kindred has made me want to stay. I think I have a pretty good chance to get the same kind of second level degrees that I could have received at TaraZed University."

"Do you really think Kodiak University is even in the same league as Tarazed?" Beka shook her head in disbelief. "Kodiak University has only existed about 15 years Terra. It is a Nietzschean institution of learning. Do you really think you can get a well rounded education? Tarazed University is more than two hundred years old. Beings from all over the Commonwealth attend classes there and teach there. Your exposure to the universe would be do much greater if you went there."

"I'm going to give it a try," Terra argued softly with Beka. "If I find out it is nothing but a Nietzschean indoctrination center, I will withdraw and reapply to Tarazed for the next session. If nothing else, a different point of view might be good for the entire educational system here. Not to mention there are plenty of Humans who attend classes there for the first level degrees. I am sure if Kindred thought the professors were full of Nietzschean slanted BS, we would hear all about it."

"I guess," Beka looked over at her daughter for a long moment. "I just don't want you making the wrong decision for the wrong reasons."

"I have given everything serious consideration," Terra shook her head. "I have lists of pros and cons for everything. I am not doing this for any … wrong reasons."

"I am certain Bart will be glad you have decided to stay on Arktos," Beka said as she kept her eyes on Terra.

"After that last state dinner and spending time with Bart and his family on Jasper's World, I am not sure Bart and I will be seeing one another in the future," Terra shook her head. She looked over when the door opened and Kindred walked through the opening. Terra was surprised to see him holding Lex's hand as she followed him through the door.

"I thought the two of you were getting along so well," Beka glanced over and saw Kindred with Lex.

"I like Bart. But I think he likes palace access more than he really likes me," Terra smiled when Kindred and Lex came to stand beside them. "His family had little interest in getting to know me. All they wanted to do was talk about Arktos, living at the palace and how … close … of a relationship me and my family truly had with the Nietzschean Emperor."

"Bart is heart broken that you dumped him, sis," Kindred informed her with the slow shake of his head. "He has been miserable company since he returned from Jasper's world."

"I think he really does like you," Lex added as she looked down at Terra. "I told him you might be willing to continue to see him socially if he was not so desperate to spend time at the palace. I may have mentioned that his behavior at that dinner party was atrocious and he deserved being properly reprimanded for ignoring his date as he did you."

"Don't be surprised if 'forgive me' gifts start showing up soon," Kindred smiled at his sister. "I may have given him a little hint that you were back."

"I really wished you hadn't," Terra looked between Kindred and Lex.

"He's a nice guy, Ter," Kindred replied. "You should at least give him a second chance. You know you can't fault him for how his family behaved. If he acts like a social climbing ass again, I will be the first to support you for kicking him to the curb."

"I don't know," Terra looked between her brother, Lex and her mother.

She was still confused about Tamerlane Anasazi. The night before she had left on her trip, when Tamerlane said he preferred she stay, she had stayed a short time with him out at the gazebo. The kissing had been amazing. But there was more to a relationship than stolen moments, alone, away from prying eyes. After more than six weeks away, Terra really had no idea what her relationship with Tamerlane might be now. For all she knew, he might have another wife or two with half a dozen kids on the way.

"It's one date," Lex offered with a smile.

"I …" Terra shook her head slowly as they all seemed to wait for her decision. "Okay … one date …"

"Great," Lex smiled. "Are you free tomorrow evening? I suggested a double date with Kindred and I."

"So you and Kindred are back together?" Terra looked between the two. Seeing them together told Terra what she needed to know. In correspondence from her mother, Terra had learned that Lex had distanced herself from Kindred again. As a result, his partying had picked up a little which concerned Beka. Beka had questioned whether Kindred should come to Elysium for a little while since Terra was there.

"I … have never wanted to be a part of all this," Lex gestured around them. "Spending time with Kindred was pulling me into a world I have never been a part of. It made me uncomfortable so I distanced myself from it and him. I realize now that I do not have to be part of this to be with him. I do not have to be … Tamerlane Anasazi's sister. I can just be Kindred Hawkins' date."

"I am pleased you have come to this decision," Beka replied as she looked between Kindred and Lex. Lex seemed to make Kindred happy and he seemed to be a better version of himself when with her. "I know your father wants to make you as comfortable as possible while bringing you into contact with the family."

"I spoke with Tyr about this. If I ever want to be recognized as an Anasazi, I will discuss it with he and Tamerlane," Lex shook her head. "For now, I just want to be Alexandra Cymri … Kindred Hawkins' … girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kindred looked down at her.

"I kinda thought that's what she was," Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I mean … yeah … she kinda was … is," Kindred stuttered slightly. He had never really had a steady girlfriend.

"If the title bothers you," Lex began before Kindred shook his head.

"No, girlfriend is fine," Kindred looked at his mother and sister.

"I'm happy for you honey," Beka smiled as she got to her feet. She kissed Kindred on the cheek. "Tyr should be out of the shower by now. All of the traveling has my sleep all out of sync. I'm going to head to bed. Good night."

"Good night," the three younger people called after Beka as she headed into her suite.

"So," Terra looked up at her brother and Lex. "Are you two gonna be all romantic tonight? Or do you wanna play some cards?"


	29. Chapter 29

Terra walked slowly along the garden path. She really had no idea how long she had been wandering through the gardens. After leaving Kindred and Lex alone so they could 'be a normal couple' for the evening, Terra had started from the path outside their courtyard and wandered to several fountains and to the gazebo. She had looked at the stars for a while before resuming her slow stroll around the gardens.

She liked to tell herself it was so Kindred and Lex could have the common area of their suite and be a 'normal' couple, watch the vidscreen, have a snack, fool around a little, without Terra being a third wheel or interrupting them. Although that was part of the reason, the other part was Terra was hoping to run into Tamerlane. By chance, they had encountered one another in the garden or the gazebo since she had been on Arktos. She had hoped to run into him tonight.

She had been away from Arktos for about six weeks. Most of that time, she had been on Elysium trying to help her dad stay on the straight and narrow. She could tell when she first got to Elysium that something was bothering him. It had taken some time to get him to admit, he might have gotten caught up in something that he couldn't quite figure his way out of. When Terra offered to help, her father had declined her assistance. He assured her if he needed her, he would ask. She promised him to do anything she could to help him.

"You are not supposed to be out here."

Terra startled when she heard a firm, harsh voice. She turned and was surprised to find two palace guards hurrying in her direction. The seriousness on their faces immediately caused alarm to run through Terra.

"Why are you out here?"

Terra's eyes flew around her when the guards closed in on her and Tamerlane appeared on the path a few strides behind them. She looked around only to find two other guards coming up the path from the other direction.

"I …" Terra looked around her quickly as panic crept into her mind. "I was taking a walk …"

"You do not have permission to be in this area of the grounds," the guard closest to her replied stonily.

"I …" Terra looked around her again. She had been absentmindedly following the paths through the gardens. Normally, she stayed on the same paths she followed every night. Tonight, after leaving the nymph fountain, she had taken the right path instead of the left path back towards her suite. "I …"

Terra looked at the guards once more before her gaze fell on Tamerlane.

"I was just walking. I took a right when leaving the nymph fountain," Terra looked around her again. "I must have wandered too far. It's not like there is a big sign that says 'you're not allowed here'. Maybe this thing should beep or buzz or something." Terra held up the security bracelet that she was still required to wear while on Arktos. She really despised the fact that she had to wear one like any stranger while Kindred no longer had to wear one. Beka claimed it was because Kindred was considered a permanent resident.

"You will need to come with us," the guard started to reach for Terra's arm.

"Leave us," Tamerlane instructed the guards.

"Yes, sire," the guard who was about to grab Terra replied as his hand dropped to his side. In a matter of seconds, all four guards had disappeared into the night.

"Why are you out here?" Tamerlane asked as he looked her over slowly. She was dressed simply in one of her long halter style dresses with a wrap around her shoulders.

"Kindred and Lex are in our suite. They were using the common area and I didn't want to be a third wheel," Terra replied as she looked him over. Until now, she had not noticed he was wearing a tunic style shirt that belted at the waist, a loose fitting pair of pants and his boots were laced but not tied. She considered the lateness of the hour and wondered if he had been 'on personal time' when security kept alerting him to her wanderings. "Mom and your dad were cuddled up by the fire. I didn't want to disturb them. So, I thought I would take a long walk to give them their privacy."

"You have been setting off alarms all over the grounds this evening," Tamerlane informed her as he closed the distance between them. "When I was first alerted, I instructed them to keep an eye on you. I was told you seemed to be wandering, aimlessly, all over the grounds. When I was informed you had strayed into the grounds near my family …"

"You needed to come investigate and find out what I was up to," Terra finished for him as she looked around her again. "I … was just walking. One path led to another. If there had been some sign …"

"Visitors to the palace are restricted to the garden surrounding the visitor's wing. Employees of the palace are aware of what areas they are permitted to access based on their clearance," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the area slowly. He gestured in the direction she had been walking before moving passed her along the path. Terra hesitated a moment before catching up with him and falling into step with him. "Residents of the palace have less restricted access depending on who they are. My wives have access to the entire residential area including the gardens. Your mother and Kindred do not have unrestricted access to the outdoor space immediately adjacent to the wing where my wives and children reside. You should have been alerted to the restriction on your clearance when you arrived."

"I was told the Emperor's residence and that of the family were off limits as were the visiting residentials and certain business offices," Terra gestured around them. "I didn't memorize the map. I figured there would be markers of some sort? Gates? Signs? Perhaps a moat filled with flesh eating pisces?"

"If you had been paying attention, you would have seen the 'Private' signs on any path you could possibly have taken," Tamerlane glanced down at her.

"I saw the 'Private' signs," Terra acknowledged. "I just thought … well the entire palace complex is private … is it not?"

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he veered down another path to his right. "The business offices are 'Public' as are the visitor residential gardens."

"I doubt they are truly open to the public," Terra replied as she looked around the gardens they were traveling through. The path and her surroundings were not familiar to her. She didn't recognize the part of the palace they were approaching either. "Not just anyone could walk onto the grounds."

"Public for those who have clearance to be on palace grounds," Tamerlane corrected as he approached a wall of vegetation. Terra stopped a step behind him and waited as he pushed aside the vines and punched an access code into a hidden pad. An instant later, Terra heard a metallic clank. She was a bit surprised when Tamerlane pulled open a part of the wall before them, stepped to the side and gestured her inside.

"What is this place?" Terra asked as she stepped hesitantly inside the large courtyard.

"My residence," Tamerlane pulled the gate shut behind him and armed the security pad.

"Your residence?" Terra was surprised to receive that answer. She looked around the courtyard. It was wider than the one at her residence. The pool was longer but not really wider. There was a fire pit just like in their courtyard but this one was not surrounded by bench seats. This one only had one large chaise beside it. There was also a good sized hot tub off to the side.

"Have a seat," Tamerlane gestured to the chaise. It was really the only place she could see to sit except for a small table closer to a doorway on the far side of the courtyard. Tamerlane picked up a bottle from the table beside the chaise and gestured to her with it. "Would you like something?"

"Whatever you're having," Terra replied as she looked around the courtyard once again. Tamerlane headed over to a covered outdoor space like the one on their courtyard. He opened a cooler and pulled out two bottles before heading back over to her.

"Neubrien weissbrau," Terra looked at the label after Tamerlane opened the bottle for her and handed it to her. The ale in the bottle was a more expensive import from a small Commonwealth world in the Milky Way. "Not the cheap domestic swill for you? Huh?"

"It has a unique taste and higher alcohol content," Tamerlane replied as he took a sip of the beer. He looked her over again as she remained standing next to the chaise. "Each bottle may be more expensive. However, I will drink one whereas Kindred will drink a dozen of the brand stocked in your cooler. In the end, this one expensive bottle is less expensive than a dozen of yours."

"Ahhh," Terra nodded before taking a small sip of the beer. It had a stronger flavor than the beer she normally drank. It also had an odd taste to it as well.

Terra looked around the courtyard again. She looked back around when Tamerlane slipped off his boots and sat down on the chaise. He stretched out and made himself comfortable before taking another drink from his bottle.

"Why am I here?" Terra asked after taking a sip of her beer. Her eyes moved around her again before she looked down at Tamerlane. His eyes drifted slowly over her as he took another sip of his beer.

"For the first time in nearly three weeks, I finished up at the office early. My children have all been in bed for hours. None of my wives required my presence this evening," Tamerlane gestured around him. "I had the night to myself. Until security kept interrupting the evening with reports of you setting off ground alarms."

"That doesn't explain why I am here," Terra reminded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Kindred and Alexandra are using your suite. My father and your mother are occupying the courtyard," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "Instead of spending the rest of the evening wandering the grounds, setting off alarms … you are here where I can keep an eye on you for security … and I can resume my … relaxing … evening."

"You should have just had the guards escort my back to my suite," Terra replied before sipping her beer again.

"You have been gone for six weeks," Tamerlane replied. He took another drink from the bottle before putting it on the table beside him. "Perhaps you would like to tell me why you decided to return?"

"Why I returned?" Terra mused lightly to herself before taking another drink of her beer. She walked over and placed her bottle on the table next to his before slipping off her shoes. She gestured for him to scoot over. When he did, she settled herself onto the chaise beside him and began her tale.


	30. Chapter 30

"When does the academic session begin?" Tamerlane inquired as his eyes moved slowly over her face. Terra had told him about her trip to Elysium and her father. Apparently, from the sound of her tale, Leydon was most likely up to his old tricks once again. At least this time, Terra and Kindred were not with him to get tangled up in his most recent difficulties.

"Two weeks," Terra leaned over and picked up her bottle and finished off the beer remaining in it. She could tell the beer had a higher alcohol content because she felt like she was a little more relaxed than normal like she would be after three regular drinks. She put the bottle back on the table before looking over at him. Her eyes moved slowly over his face. She had noticed that his attention had been focused on her since the moment she started talking. He only interrupted when asking for clarification about something or to ask a question that prompted her to delve deeper into her activities for the last six weeks. She had omitted most of the information about her trip to Jasper's World with Bart. She found it odd to talk to Tamerlane about him. "Assuming they accept all of my paperwork and allow me to attend this session. I was late with my final paperwork even with the extension they allowed. I explained I had been away from Arktos. The lady I spoke with was a real stickler for deadlines and such. I understand her position. She was going to forward my paperwork on to her superior so I'll find out in a few days."

"If you would like, I know a few people," Tamerlane began slowly as he shifted onto his side and propped his head in his hand to look down at her. They had been laying on the flattened chaise looking up at the stars when she had paused in her story to ask him what he had been doing while she was away. She had been a little surprised when he lowered the chaise to a flattened position, laid on his back and gestured to the sky overhead. He had told her briefly about three new systems that had joined the Nietzschean Empire while she was away. He had pointed out two of the stars in the night sky. The third was not visible in the night sky over the palace at the moment.

"I am certain you do," Terra smiled slightly as she looked at him. "However, I would like to know my acceptance into Kodiak University is on my own resume. I know I was accepted into the program. If I am not allowed to begin courses, it is my fault for not getting the final paperwork in on time. I accept responsibility for that since I chose to leave Arktos for Elysium. I'll find something to do until next session."

"If you change your mind …" Tamerlane replied as he left the offer hanging in the air.

"I appreciate the offer," Terra shook her head ever so slightly as her eyes searched his for a long moment. The gentle tremble of her hand surprised her when she reached up and traced her fingertips along his jawline. Her touch was light as her thumb ran slowly over his lower lip. Her gaze focused on the trail of her fingertip along his jaw and neck before she raised her head ever so slightly to brush her lips over his. "It's getting late."

"It is not that late," Tamerlane murmured softly as he gazed into her eyes. "I had security deactivate the alarm setting from your security bracelet. You can move freely through the gardens back to your suite without setting off alarms. You will still be monitored and your movements tracked and recorded but you will not be apprehended by security unless you attempt to enter my family's residential area. Which is clearly obvious, I assure you."

"Thank you," Terra replied as she brushed her lips lightly over his again. "But there is still the issue of a huge wall and gate at the end of this courtyard."

"You are free to leave whenever you desire," Tamerlane replied as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips at her reminder that she was 'trapped' in the courtyard. "The code to the gate is 157break851break629."

Terra's eyes widened slightly when he repeated the code a second time just to ensure she heard it.

"Why am I here Tamerlane?" Terra's voice was nothing more than a whisper when she spoke.

His eyes moved slowly over her face as his hand came up to cup her jaw. His thumb gently caressed her jawline sending a wave of anticipation through Terra.

"Why are you here Terra?" Tamerlane asked in return.

"I'm not sure," Terra replied honestly. She knew how she had come to be in the courtyard outside Tamerlane's residence. She had some idea of why Tamerlane might have invited her to accompany him back to his residence. It was no secret, to her at least, that Tamerlane enjoyed sex with females, paid consorts, while not having an intimate relationship with his wives. It was no secret that sex between herself and Tamerlane four years ago had been pretty spectacular from her point of view and she was certain from his as well. Kissing him while on Arktos this time was intense for Terra. She had no objection to engaging in a mutually fulfilling sexual relationship with him. However, at this point in her life, while on Arktos to pursue her second level degree and spending time with her family, she had no desire to become Tamerlane's 'entertainment' whenever he was in need of being 'entertained'.

"157break851break629. There will be a guard outside the gate who can escort you back to your suite," Tamerlane replied as his fingertips teased lightly along her throat. He leaned and brushed a light kiss against her lips before moving away from her and getting to his feet. He looked her over slowly as Terra got to her feet on the other side of the chaise. When his gaze met hers, he smiled ever so slightly. "When you figure it out, let me know."

Without waiting for a response, Tamerlane turned and headed into his residence.


	31. Chapter 31

"You seem troubled," Tyr's voice was low and soothing as he came up behind Beka and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her back into his embrace before placing a kiss on the top of her head. It was late in the evening when he had finally pulled himself away from his office. In the last few weeks, he had been working later and later with Tamerlane or at Tamerlane's request. He knew his son was trying to spend time with his growing children in the evening so Tyr did not mind the extra work.

"Not troubled," Beka shook her head slowly as she relaxed back into Tyr's warm embrace. "Just thoughtful and perhaps a little concerned."

"Concerned?" Tyr's brow furrowed slightly as Beka pulled herself from his arms so she could turn and look at him.

"Kindred and Lex," Beka began slowly. She was not certain how to broached one of the subjects she had been thinking about while waiting for Tyr to come to their suite.

"What about Alexandra and Kindred?" Tyr asked as he moved over and sat down on the side of their bed.

"They are spending a great deal of time with one another," Beka informed Tyr. She knew he was more than aware of how much time they spend together at the palace but she did not know if he truly realized just how much the two were together.

"I am aware that they spend a great deal of time here and in the city," Tyr informed Beka. "Tamerlane and I have spoken about it repeatedly. Tamerlane does not necessarily approve of the relationship. However, he and I have both come to the understanding that it is not up to us to determine with whom Alexandra spends time. If I were concerned about her safety or well being, I would step in. At this time, I do not have such concerns."

"I just … I am concerned that Kindred really has not considered what his future with Lex … might … keep from him," Beka replied hesitantly.

"Meaning?" Tyr asked as Beka came over to sit down beside him.

"I don't know if Kindred will ever want to have children. Since Lex cannot have children," Beka frowned slightly.

"When Alexandra was younger, a physician informed us that the likelihood of Alexandra being fertile was very, very small," Tyr began after a long moment of thoughtful silence. "The appointments were attended by Alexandra and Francesca. I am not certain of the nature of the probable infertility. Given advances in medical procedures and technological advances, I am not certain of her permanent infertility."

"So there is a chance she could have children?" Beka felt the weight lift ever so slightly.

"I am not certain. It is Alexandra's issue and hers alone," Tyr shook his head as his eyes searched hers. He could understand her wanting grandchildren of her own in the future. Tyr found a great deal of joy in his own grandchildren. "I would think, if Alexandra and Kindred ever seriously contemplate a more permanent relationship, they will discuss the issue between the two of them. It is not my place … or yours … to interfere."

"I am his mother Tyr," Beka protested lightly. "I want what is best for him. And Terra."

"As do all parents," Tyr reminded her gently before leaning and kissing her jaw lightly. "Is that all that troubles you?"

"Terra," Beka replied with a light sigh as Tyr's lips moved slowly along her jawline. "She informed me earlier this evening that she was not going to return to Tarazed to attend University. She is staying here on Arktos and enrolling in Kodiak University."

"Terra will be fine on Arktos. Although not Tarazed University, she will receive a top rate education at Kodiak University," Tyr assured Beka. "Her experience, education and degree leveling will be recognized and accepted by a large majority of Commonwealth worlds. You do not need to concern yourself with Terra."

"I am more concerned about her … social life," Beka replied after a long moment.

"Her social life?" Tyr placed a firm kiss against her jaw before raising his head to look at her. "I can understand your concern about her spending time with Bartholomew Carnige. He would be an inferior partner if I were to choose one for my child. His immediate family is not that impressive …"

"Terra has her eyes wide open when it comes to Bart's … social climbing ways," Beka shook her head as she looked over at Tyr. "I am more concerned about her spending time with … your son."

"My son? I was unaware of Tamerlane and Terra spending an unusual amount of time with one another," Tyr's brow furrowed deeply. "Why are you concerned about Terra spending time with Tamerlane? I thought you would be pleased that issues have settled between our children. And Tamerlane no longer considers a long-term prison sentence being the best thing for your daughter. And your son."

"They had sex Tyr," Beka replied firmly as she got up from the bed and went over to look out the door once more.

"Four years ago … pursued by your daughter … for nefarious purposes," Tyr replied as his eyes followed Beka as she stood before the door and looked out into the courtyard. "If I recall correctly."

"I am aware of the circumstances," Beka turned to look back at Tyr. "I have seen the way she looks at him."

"How is that?" Tyr shook his head slowly as a smile tugged at his lips.

"It is the way I used to look at you a long time ago," Beka informed him as she walked back over to the bed. She ran her fingertips slowly along his jawline. "Tamerlane is an ambitious male who will do whatever he has to do to get what he wants and keep it. He has four wives and nearly two dozen children to prove that very thing. I want better for my daughter than the heartbreak of unrequited love."

"I think you are worrying over nothing," Tyr ran his hands over her hips.

"Talk to Tamerlane," Beka replied as she cupped his jaw in her hand. She leaned and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I will speak with Tamerlane," Tyr shook his head slowly. "Just so you will stop worrying about Terra. Your daughter is a bright, resourceful, independent woman. I am certain she would not follow a path and enter into a relationship which would not be beneficial to her."

"You and I both know," Beka reminded him gently before she leaned to kiss him again. "People do not necessarily do what is … best for them … when they follow their heart."


	32. Chapter 32

Beka sighed as she leaned back against Tyr. It was later in the evening after dinner. They were sitting together on one of the chaises in the courtyard around the pool. Tyr was seated with his back against the cushion while Beka nestled herself between his outstretched legs and leaned back into his warm embrace.

She looked toward the pool and watch as the 'children' raced once more. After what Terra, Kindred, Lex and Bart all agreed had been three grueling weeks of study, they were all ready for some downtime over an extended end of the week break. So far, it had been a lighthearted evening. Lex had joined Kindred at the palace for the evening. Bart was there to visit Terra. The four had joined she and Tyr for a nice dinner. Once dinner was over, the four had changed into swimsuits and had been frolicking in the pool, playing cards on the patio, drinking a little more beer than Beka thought was advisable. However, no one was being loud or obnoxious. No one appeared inebriated. And no one was stripping and streaking the courtyard and grounds. There was a soft, rhythmic music that filled the night air.

Currently, the four were racing in the pool. Thus far, Lex had won every race. Beka knew both of her children were excellent swimmers. Beka thought Lex being Nietzschean and having certain enhancements gave her an advantage in most physical endeavors. Tyr had quietly informed Beka that Alexandra had been swimming since she was very young and competed since she was four. She was a champion swimmer on Arktos and in the sector during her foundation educational years and into college. Beka had informed Tyr that her children were fairing well then since neither of them had the luxury of such pursuits while growing up while the family trying to make a living in the 'real world'. Tyr had just grunted without comment.

"This is nice," Beka said as she turned slightly to kiss Tyr.

"It is," Tyr agreed. He found it nice to be able to relax with Beka while her children were present. Early on in their relationship, they had avoided physical contact and displays of affection because it infuriated Kindred to the point of verbal altercations.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Beka comment as she watched the four in the pool. They were splashing one another. Kindred was being affectionate with Lex. Bart was being playful with Terra. Terra was smiling and laughing and appeared to be enjoying herself. "Did you speak with Tamerlane?"

"I spoke with Tamerlane," Tyr assured her as his eyes moved over those in the pool. It had taken several weeks before Tyr was able to find any opportunity in which to bring up Terra Hawkins to his son. The opportunity had presented itself when Tamerlane had requested his father deliver a flexi to Terra when he went 'home' for the night. It was a security clearance request Tamerlane had to approve himself since it involved the residential suites closest to his family and where his father and Beka lived. It had been a request Terra and Kindred had made to have several friends, including Bartholomew Carnige's, security clearance extended for long stays in the evening and overnight stays on occasion. Tamerlane discuss the matter briefly with his father before agreeing to the request. Tyr had informed Tamerlane that Kindred and Terra had both begun classes at Kodiak University, as had Alexandra and Bartholomew and several other people on the list. Kindred and Terra both had 'study groups' they liked to meet with to study. And of course, everyone wanted to come to the palace to meet most of the time. Kindred and Terra had both stipulated in their request to only host study group once every few weeks. Tyr also informed Tamerlane that Bartholomew and Terra spent a great deal of time together both as fellow students and as friends. It was only then that Tyr ventured to ask if Tamerlane had spent much time with Terra or Kindred recently.

"And?" Beka prodded when Tyr failed to continue.

"Tamerlane informed me, as I do him on occasion, that his personal life is really none of my business," Tyr replied as lightly as he could.

"He said that?" Beka turned in his arms to look at Tyr. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"He did," Tyr nodded slowly. "He then proceeded to tell me that he and Terra have had very limited contact since she has been on Arktos. He has seen her here a number of times when he comes to speak with me or you. He has spoken with her publicly when she has attended events at the palace and when we have all had dinner with one another. He also admitted that he has come across her while taking walks in the gardens in the evening. I know it is a practice that Tamerlane has always engaged in at the end of the day on the way back to his residence or when he needs to clear his head and get away from the office for a short time. I believe he said he might happen upon her once every couple of weeks. If she did not want to speak with him, she has every opportunity to avoid any interaction with him. He said he had only seen her once or twice since she had returned from her trip. She mentioned the possibility of not being allowed to attend classes this period because of late paperwork. He had no idea that she was actually attending Kodiak University for certain. He then proceeded to tell me to inform you that if you were concerned with any interactions Terra might be having with him or any other man on the planet, perhaps you should speak directly with your daughter."

"I expected you to be subtle in your inquires," Beka shook her head as she leaned back against Tyr's chest and sighed.

"How was I to subtly ask my son how much time he was spending with Terra and why?" Tyr squeezed her a little tighter. "My son is rather adept at picking up on subterfuge."

"So you don't think there's anything going on?" Beka asked as she watch Terra and Bart together in the pool. Bart might not be the ideal boyfriend for Terra but he was much more suitable than Tamerlane Anasazi.

"I think my son is still trying to sort out his views on your daughter. He is still uncertain of her motives. Given their history, one can understand his position," Tyr replied slowly. "At one point, I did not believe Tamerlane would ever allow Terra on Arktos again. Slowly, his views have changed so that your son and daughter are able to live on Arktos, here in the palace, and be part of your life … our lives. You may not appreciate it … however … in some sense … Tamerlane … cares for you … and your children … or they would not be allowed here. For now, I think you should take it as a good sign … that things are working out as they are. Your daughter appears … content. Stop looking for something … that has not shown itself to be evident."

"Speak of the devil," Beka said when she looked over and saw Tamerlane standing just inside the doors from the palace. At the moment, his attention was on the pool. After a second, he looked in their direction and motioned for Tyr.

"My son is not the devil," Tyr gave Beka a quick kiss before leaning her forward to get up from behind her. Beka watched as Tyr hurried over to Tamerlane. After the two males spoke with one another, Tyr looked back at Beka and gestured toward the palace before he and Tamerlane disappeared back inside.


	33. Chapter 33

Terra paused as she topped the steps to the gazebo. For an instant, she was taken back to the night four years ago when she had stood in that very gazebo and spent time alone with Tamerlane Anasazi for the first time. Unlike that night when he had been standing in the moonlight, shirtless, muscles well etched beneath taut skin that gleamed in the moonlight, tonight she found him perched with one leg on the railing of the gazebo and his back resting against one of the pillars as he looked back in the direction of the palace. His boots were laying at the top of the steps, leaving him barefooted and fully clothed in dark pants and a dark vest. The night air was pleasant while the moon was barely a sliver in the overhead sky allowing the million pinpricks of light in the night sky to be all the more evident.

"It's late," Terra's voice broke the relative quiet of the night as she slipped off her shoes and walked over to the center of the gazebo to look up through the opening at the night sky overhead. Thinking back to all the times he had approached her out there, she added. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I am never really alone," Tamerlane replied as his head turned toward her. She was standing in the center of the gazebo, looking up at the night sky. She was wearing a shorter version of the halter style dresses that she seemed to favor. Her hair was pulled up in some kind of 'messy' updo.

"True," Terra replied as her eyes dropped from the night sky overhead. She looked slowly around the gazebo. She knew out there somewhere there were at least a half dozen heavily armed guards who would be there in a nanosecond should Tamerlane need them. For a brief instant, Terra wondered if any of them had been on duty the night Tamerlane had almost been killed in that very place.

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" Tamerlane asked as he looked back toward the palace. Most of the lights were out in the residence areas of the palace. There were always lights on in the business areas even at this late hour. Tamerlane himself had worked late into the night. He had taken a longer than normal break at dinnertime to spend time with his children and had not returned to his office until they were all in bed.

"I was relaxing by a small fire, reading a novel," Terra offered as she walked toward him. "Your father finally returned home after heading back to the office after dinner. I thought I would chance it and see if I might run into you."

"Why?" Tamerlane asked as he shifted slightly and returned his other foot to the gazebo floor. He leaned back against the railing as he regarded her when she stopped before him.

"It has been several weeks since you and I have bumped into one another," Terra offered as she looked him over slowly. "I have been really busy with my coursework since classes started at Kodiak University. I find myself … behind … in many ways. All of my first degree work was … much more broad. Although I learned a great deal about Nietzschean culture, history and such, I find myself lacking a great deal. All of my classmates attended foundation school within the Empire and did all first level degree work at an institution within the Empire as well. Therefore, they are all very knowledgeable about everything Nietzschean. Although I bet they don't know a thing about the rest of the universe."

"I would guess they know as much about the rest of the universe as you do about all things Nietzschean," Tamerlane replied with a faint shrug. "I would guess that institutes of learning throughout the cosmos focus first and foremost on information about the entity it represents."

"I believe you might be right," Terra nodded as she stepped between his feet and moved closer to him.

"So you were hoping to run into me so you could tell me how woefully lacking your Commonwealth education has been?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows slightly. "Or how woefully lacking you find the curriculum at Kodiak University?"

"I was hoping to run into you because we have not seen one another or spoken to one another in more than three weeks," Terra offered as she gazed up at him. His eyes flickered over her face.

"I have been busy with running the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane replied after a moment. "Apparently, you have been busy with your studies if your requests for study group allowances are any indication of the rigors of your coursework."

"Kindred and I are not fools," Terra shook her head. "And neither are you. Not all of those requests are for studying dates and you know it."

"When Kindred came to live on Arktos, your mother and I agreed that I would allow Kindred to live in the palace and have as much of a 'normal' life as possible," Tamerlane informed her. "Unless someone on his guest list is deemed a security risk, his guests are all approved until they prove themselves otherwise. I am only extending you the same courtesy."

"I appreciate you approving my list," Terra replied as her eyes moved over his face as he looked beyond her into the darkness behind her.

"It is late," Tamerlane added when Terra failed to continue. "Is there anything further you would like to discuss before I return to the palace to retire for the night?"

"Just one thing," Terra replied when he finally looked down at her.

"What would that be, Terra?" Tamerlane asked when his eyes met hers.

"Just this," Terra replied as she closed the short distance between them in a quick, smooth move. Her hand slid up his chest and along his neck as she leaned into him and brushed her lips against his.

"I am not certain how to respond to that," Tamerlane replied softly before running the tip of his tongue between his lips before drawing his bottom lip slowly through his teeth. "Or what type of conversation such an action is meant to initiate."

"I wasn't trying to initiate any type of verbal conversation," Terra leaned and pressed her lips to his again. This time her lips were a little firmer against his as she toyed with his lips. Her eyes searched his as she placed slow kisses against his mouth. Her fingertips lightly caressed his neck and jaw as she eased herself even deeper into the V created by his thighs.

"What are you trying to do?" Tamerlane's words were soft as they left his lips between her feathery light kisses. His gaze remained on hers as her lips and tongue teased his top lip then his bottom lip before her lips moved slowly over his again. Her hands ran lightly over his leather clad chest to his shoulders then back.

"Don't be obtuse, Tamerlane. It is so unbecoming of a male like you," Terra murmured as her lips continued to tease his as her hands ran over his chest and her body pressed a little closer to him. Thus far, his lips had barely responded to her and his hands had remained on the railing on either side of him just as they had been when she approached him. "You know exactly what I am trying to do."

"What about Bartholomew Carnige?" Tamerlane's question was quietly delivered against Terra's lips just before he allowed himself to respond to the gentle taunting of her mouth with his own. He knew Bartholomew had been at the palace until late in the evening. Bartholomew had been at the palace nearly every evening for the last five weeks. Bartholomew Carnige was one of the few people who had been on the list Kindred and Terra had submitted to received overnight stay clearance from the security office.

"Bart?" Terra raised her eyebrows slightly as she continued to toy with Tamerlane's mouth. She smiled slightly before trying to coax his lips into a deeper kiss. When he failed to followed through, Terra sighed softly. "If I ever came onto Bart like I am with you … he would be the happiest man in the universe."

"The happiest man in the universe?" Tamerlane's tone reflected his amusement at her assertion.

"He's a man who knows what he wants," Terra replied as she ran her hands over Tamerlane's broad chest again before leaning more heavily against him as she kissed him again. "And not afraid to go after it when the opportunity presents itself."

"You appreciate that about him?" Tamerlane murmured against her lips as their mouths teased one another.

"If I appreciated it about him in this kind of a situation, I would be back in the palace with him for the night," Terra replied as she gazed into Tamerlane's eyes. "Instead I am out here … hoping to find you. So can you stop being so damn difficult?"

"Difficult?" Tamerlane's eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "You and I have had very little contact since you returned from Elysium. We have had no contact in the last three weeks. Now … here you are … in the middle of the night … behaving as you are …"

"You're suspicious," Terra's eyes lit up as she removed her lips from his. Her eyes searched his for a long moment as her hands continued the slow caress of his chest and neck.

"If memory serves, the only time you have ever … pursued this path so intently," Tamerlane replied slowly as his gaze held hers. "You wanted access to the palace security system through my residential office."

Terra gazed at him for a long moment before leaning to press her lips against his.

"There is no palace … no personal residence … no access to the security system out here," Terra shook her head as her lips toyed with his. "Just you and me …"

"And a dozen guards hidden away in the darkness," Terra replied with a faint smile. "What's it going to be Tamerlane?"

Tamerlane's gaze moved over her face slowly as he considered her words.

"Why are you here Terra?" Tamerlane asked softly when his eyes met hers once more.

"For this," Terra replied just as her lips brushed against his once again. When she felt the pressure of his lips back against hers, her mouth moved over his with a little more eagerness.


	34. Chapter 34

"Will Bartholomew be joining you?"

"What?" Terra was pulled from her thoughts when she realized the question had been directed at her.

A short time ago, Terra and Bart had emerged from the suite to join Kindred, Lex, Beka and Tyr for dinner. Normally, Terra might not have invited Bart to join them for a family dinner. However, being it was a day off, Bart had come over and spent most of the afternoon with them so Terra invited him to stay when Beka reminded Terra the family was having dinner together that evening.

Terra had been surprised when they had walked out to the courtyard and noticed the normal table had been expanded. It more resembled a square instead of a rectangle. When she had seen eight place settings instead of six, she had been perplexed. Before she had time to ask her mother what was going on when Beka and Tyr emerged from their suite, Tamerlane and his wife Katarina had entered through the doorway from the palace to the courtyard. Terra immediately felt awkward as Tamerlane greeted both she and Bart while reintroducing them all to Katarina. Terra felt even weirder being in the presence of Tamerlane and his wife. She had been horrified when she learned that Tamerlane and Katarina were joining them for dinner.

Thus far, it had been a fairly polite event. Conversation flowed smoothly. Yet it was all superficial pleasantries. Discussion of the unseasonably warm weather the past few days had rattled on and on until Terra was sick of the topic.

Finally, while waiting for dessert to be served, Katarina had broached the main subject of the evening. She was there to discuss with Beka and Tyr the topic of some type of family gathering for Kindred and Terra to be introduced to Tamerlane's wives and children.

So far, it had been decided that an evening when the children did not have educational time the next day would be best for Tamerlane's wives. All agreed that having all of the children together was a daunting task. When together, the children were a bit more rambunctious because they were allowed to play together. As a result, it was usually more difficult to stick with a strict routine which led to later bedtimes and irritated little ones the next day. Beka understood completely. She and Katarina shared stories of difficult four year olds and tantrum prone two year olds.

According to weather forecasts, the evening weather was to be pleasant the remainder of the week. Katarina and the other wives had made a tentative plan with Beka for the event to take place then. Katarina was there with Tamerlane to hammer out the details. It had been decided to have a buffet style, informal dinner in the large familial courtyard that spanned between the wings of the palace where Tamerlane's wives resided with their children.

Katarina had asked if there were any food restrictions. Although the Nietzscheans could eat anything, she had heard that Humans could develop allergies to foods and did not want to endanger anyone with the menu for that evening. The Hawkins' had assured her that there were no known food allergies. Kindred had let his distaste for certain terrestrial and aquatic shelled mollusks be known as well as anything that was mushy, slimy, gritty or crunchy or smelled like excrement when cooked. Katarina had graciously made notes on a flexi and assured Kindred that she would make his preferences known to the chefs.

Katarina and Beka had briefly commiserated about the difficulty of the phases that young children would go through about their likes and dislikes. Currently three of the older children refused to eat anything that was orange. Tamerlane had quickly added that those children were required to eat what they wanted from what was prepared but that no special dishes were prepared for those children. They were to eat what was available or go to bed hungry. Katarina added, even without the orange foods, her children ate enough and were not being starved in any way. Beka had briefly shared with everyone about a phase Terra had gone through as a child when she would only eat foods that were purple.

"Will Bartholomew be joining you for this dinner?" Katarina repeated as her gaze focused on Terra.

"Ummmm," Terra glanced over at Bart before her eyes moved to Tamerlane. She was met with a blank, unreadable gaze that revealed nothing to Terra about Tamerlane's thoughts on the matter.

Ever since the night she had found him at the gazebo, they had not seen one another. The night at the gazebo had ended after some very involved kissing. Slowly, Tamerlane had let down his guard with her. When his hands had slipped down to her ass and he picked her up, her legs had immediately wrapped around his waist. When he lowered her to the cold, hard stone floor, the reality of their whereabouts flooded her consciousness and Terra had put a quick stop to everything that night. Although Terra liked to pretend that it didn't matter, the idea of a dozen guard posted in the darkness, watching over the Nietzschean Emperor had ended the make out session.

Terra had continued her life as she had been up to that brief encounter. She went to classes all day, and studied into the late night hours. The last few weekends, she hung out with Bart, Kindred and Lex and students from Kodiak University. Every evening ended the same between her and Bart. After some heavy kissing, Bart always tried to move things a little further. Every now and then, Terra let it slip a little further until a little ass grabbing and breast fondling were met with approval on her part. A few mild dry humps might have started to occur on the common area sofa. However, no matter how far she let things progress, before it got too deep into the momentum, Terra ended their evenings together and sent Bart home unfulfilled. She knew if she allowed it, every night would end with sex. She thought, based on their encounters so far, Bart would be a decent lover. However, it all came back around to Tamerlane Anasazi at the moment. She needed to figure out him and them before she could move forward with Bart.

Terra looked back at Bart and saw the eagerness in his eyes. Terra took a deep breath before looking back at Katarina.

"No," Terra replied as gently as she could. She heard the sigh of disappointment from beside her. Katarina had already asked Kindred about Lex to which Kindred said yes. Terra knew Bart would be disappointed but she did not think Bart needed to meet Tamerlane's children. Lex was different but Terra couldn't tell Bart why. "Bartholomew and I have only known one another a short time. A large, involved family dinner is not appropriate at this point in our relationship."

"Very well," Katarina nodded as she made another note on her flexi. She looked over at Beka. "If I need any further information, I will be in contact with you. If you will excuse me."

Katarina started to push back her chair. Dessert had not yet been served but it appeared that she was leaving.

"It is time to start settling the children down for the evening," she looked down at Tamerlane. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Will you be joining us this evening?"

"I will be there shortly," Tamerlane replied as he looked up at Katarina with a slight smile and nod.

"Astrid would like to see you after you have visited the children," Katarina informed him before squeezing his shoulder lightly then pulling her hand from his shoulder.

"I spoke with her earlier in the day," Tamerlane nodded without saying more.

"Good evening," Katarina looked around the table before departing the courtyard.

"If you will excuse me," Bart laid his napkin in the plate and pushed back his chair. Terra looked up at him quizzically. Instead of addressing her, Bart addressed Beka. "I will be going. Thank you for the dinner invitation. As always, it was an excellent meal with superb company. Enjoy the remainder of your evening."

Terra pushed back her chair and got to her feet to escort Bart to the transport. She was surprised that he was leaving before dessert was served. He didn't wait for her before walking toward the doorway. When he passed by Tamerlane's end of the table, he paused, bowed and bid Tamerlane a good evening. Tamerlane responded politely before Bart continued on to the door. Terra hurried along behind him so he wouldn't get grabbed by security and to find out what the hell was up with his sudden departure.


	35. Chapter 35

"Next you have Isabella's sons, Alexander, Mehmed, and Temujin," Katarina continued on with the introduction at the table of boys. She had already introduced her oldest sons Suleiman, Soloman, and Alaris. "After that is Margriet's son Timur."

Terra looked at the children and tried to remember which name went with which face. However, Katarina was breezing through the introduction quickly. Terra figured it was more of a formal thing than actually expecting them to remember the children's names and which child belonged to which mother.

When the Hawkins had arrived for dinner just a few moments ago, the children were already seated. Tyr and Tamerlane were at another table. The wives were all at the doorway. Katarina had introduced each of them and the babies. Once the babies had been introduced, nannies took them and returned to the palace. Next, Katarina moved to the table of daughters over the age of one. Lastly, she introduced Tamerlane's sons.

Thus far, the children were all relatively quiet as they waited for their dinner. From what Terra could make out, each table had two governesses assigned to the table to assist with the children. Once introductions were made, Beka, Terra, Kindred and Lex were escorted over to the adult table. Each took a seat at the end of the table further from Tamerlane. Tamerlane was at one end of the table while Tyr was at the other. Katarina and Isabella sat to Tamerlane's left and right. Second on either side were Margriet and Astrid. Evangeline was seated third on his left side with an empty space across from her. Beka and Terra were seated to the left and right of Tyr with Kindred and Lex seated second.

Terra watched as the wait staff brought out plates on a cart and placed one before each of the children. A few moments later, Terra was surprised when the staff carried plates to the table and placed one before each of them.

"I thought this was supposed to be a buffet?" Terra looked over to Beka for an answer.

"Katarina and I spoke yesterday," Beka replied with a smile. "Tamerlane's wives discussed it and believe a buffet would be more difficult for preparing plates for the children. Since the staff would have to plate for the children anyway, it was decided a plated dinner would be more efficient."

The soft ringing of a utensil on a glass caught their attention. Terra looked down the table just as Isabella rose from her seat. She held up a glass as she looked down table.

"I would like to welcome you all," Isabella nodded in their direction. "Although Tyr and Beka have been together some time and we have gotten to know her over the last few years, it is a pleasure to finally welcome her children and guest to our home. Hopefully this is the first meal of many that we will share with one another."

Terra raised her glass as did everyone else. They all took a drink before Isabella took her seat and everyone began to eat. As Terra ate, she looked down the table. From time to time, Katarina or Isabella would speak to Tamerlane or one another. The wives spoke with one another occasionally. Tyr and Beka were talking quietly. Kindred and Lex mouthed things to one another from across the table. It was an odd dinner with no real conversation taking place between the two ends of the table.

"So Katarina," Terra finally spoke up loudly as she looked down the table at Tamerlane's wife. The female being addressed looked down the table with a surprised look on her face when Terra addressed her. "My mother said you often accompany Tamerlane to the museum exhibit openings in Aeolina. Do you have a favorite?"

"A favorite?" Katarina glanced over at Tamerlane before looking back at Terra. "I would have to say my favorite exhibit is the one dedicated to Escarra Tiglath."

"Escarra Tiglath?" Terra's brow furrowed as she tried to remember who that might be. She had found out rather quickly after her first week of classes that she needed to learn a great deal about Nietzschean history if she was going to excel at Kodiak University. On Tarazed, she had learned a great deal about Commonwealth history, Vedran history and such. The Nietzschean race had a rich, full history that was never fully included in any of the courses she had taken.

"Our great ancestor," Katarina gestured to Isabella. "He conquered Arktos and brought it under rule of Rakhshasa Pride."

"You are descendants of the original conqueror of this planet?" Terra looked between Katarina and Isabella. Both females nodded. "So your … family … has been the ruling family on this planet for the last thousand years?"

"Escarra Tiglath first conquered Arktos in the name of the Rakhshasa," Tamerlane spoke up when his wives failed to answer immediately. "Over the generations, mostly during the time of the Systems Commonwealth, a great number of families from various Nietzschean prides settled on Arktos. The Tiglath and Dargrath families have been in control of Arktos for the last three hundred years."

Terra looked at the other three women at Tamerlane's end of the table.

"Which of you is a Dargrath?" Terra looked at Astrid. She knew she was supposed to be Tamerlane's third wife but the family requirements put off the wedding and Margriet slipped in as his third.

"I am Dargrath," Astrid acknowledged just as the staff came to clear away the dinner dishes.

"If you will excuse me," Margriet, the only visibly pregnant of Tamerlane's wives, got to her feet. "Ansley needs to be fed."

"The staff will bring the children up," Katarina gestured to the staff members who quickly appeared to get the children moving as well. Evangeline and Astrid also both pushed back from their seats.

Terra thought quickly that all of Tamerlane's wives had children under the age of one. She assumed all needed to be breastfed before being put down for the evening.

"If you will excuse us as well," Katarina pushed back her seat. "With small children, it is difficult to alter our normal schedules."

"We understand completely," Beka replied as she got to her feet. She motioned for Terra, Kindred and Lex to get up as well. It appeared dinner was over and in a polite way they were being told to leave. "Dinner was lovely. I do hope we can do it again in the future."

"It was a pleasure," Isabella said as she came over and said her goodbyes. The other wives gave similar platitudes before heading toward the door back to their residences. The staff had the children headed out as well.

Terra's eyes followed Tamerlane as he got up and went to the door. He took a brief moment with each of his younger children. There was a hug or some sort of display of emotion. Terra was intrigued by his interactions with his wives. None of them were overly affectionate or demonstrative. Katarina was the most affectionate with a swift kiss on the cheek before she disappeared out the door.

"We should go," Tyr said as he pushed back his chair. He caught Beka's hand and they headed toward the door. They said good night to Tamerlane. Kindred and Lex bade him good night as well when they passed by.

"Please thank Katarina for inviting us," Terra said when she paused when she reached Tamerlane. "It was … interesting."

"Interesting?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly.

"Yes," Terra smiled as she started to walk away. She could see her mother and Tyr waiting in the corridor. She paused when she felt Tamerlane's hand catch her.

"I plan on taking a walk this evening," Tamerlane murmured softly when Terra turned to look up at him. She knew what he was asking without him having to ask.

"Terra?" Beka's voice floated down the corridor just before Terra saw her mom headed towards her.

"We'll see," Terra smiled slightly before giving his hand a quick squeeze.

Their hands were just slipping from one another's when Beka appeared. She looked quickly between Tamerlane and Terra. She immediately felt as if she had interrupted something.

"Have a good evening," Terra said to Tamerlane as she linked her arm through Beka's and tugged her mom gently to get her moving. "So, that was a rather … awkward … dinner … dontcha think?"


	36. Chapter 36

Terra sighed to herself as she gazed into the flames of the fire pit. It was getting later in the evening and it was beginning to get a little chilly. The night had been a fun one. After a difficult week of classes and work at the archeology site, it was nice to just decompress, relax and have fun with her brother, Lex and Bart. Dinner with Beka and Tyr had been nice. Playing in the pool, playing cards, drinking a little and having fun had been the theme of the night. Time had passed quickly and without a care in the universe.

When Beka had said good night to them, Terra had noticed that Tyr was just emerging from the palace. She had not seen him leave and wondered for a brief moment when he had left and why. She had not had a chance to ask her mother because Kindred threw down a winning hand at Takando and made a celebratory whooping sound.

A short time later, Kindred and Lex started to feign sleepiness. Terra knew it was because they wanted some alone time. Lex had given her a nudge as she glanced at Bart before she and Kindred disappeared into the suite.

Terra had allowed Bart to stay a little while longer. They had actually curled up by the fire and talked for a little while. Talking led to a little kissing. A little kissing led to a mild make out session. When eager hands started to wander a little too much, Terra had brought their evening to an end much to Bart's disappointment. Terra had escorted him to the door where a guard offered to escort him to a waiting transport.

Ever since Bart's departure, Terra had cleaned up the courtyard of their trash and moved the chaises back where they belonged. She had been about to extinguish the fire pit for the evening when she paused to warm herself up a little. There was a slight chill in the night air. Her tiny bikini and sheer coverup did little to warm her.

As she stood, gazing into the fire, she had thought back to the last few weeks. She had been going to classes, working her ass off and spending more time than usual with Bart. She found him a wealth of information about the classes she was taking and the professors she had. She had spent a number of evenings in the city, having dinner with Bart and studying at the University library. Bart often offered for them to study at his place. He had offered to let her sleep over so she didn't have to make the trip back to the palace later in the evening. She had declined both offers.

Her mind wandered to Bart once more. The evening replayed through her mind. He was a fun guy to hang around with socially. He was attentive to Terra while with her these days. He was affectionate but not overly so when others were around. When others were not around, he was very affectionate. He was an excellent kisser. He was also a smooth operator when it came to taking advantage of some really nice kissing to explore as much as he could with his hands before Terra cut off his access. She had to admit, the rubbing and massaging did feel really nice most of the time. Having a guy who wanted to be with her, wanted to spend time with her was nice.

"You're still awake."

Terra turned quickly when she heard his low voice in the relative quiet of the evening. Tamerlane emerged from the darkness of the garden and stepped into the flickering light of the fire.

"You scared the shite out of me," Terra snapped a little more harshly than she intended as her heart hammered in her chest. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned to look back at the fire

"It was not my intention to scare you," Tamerlane replied as he walked over and perched himself on the wide arm of one of the benches that surrounded the fire pit. "I was not even that quiet. You were lost in thought and oblivious to your surroundings."

"It's the middle of the freaking night," Terra replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Never expected someone to be skulking around the gardens at this hour."

"I was not skulking," Tamerlane shook his head as his eyes ran slowly around the courtyard. The exterior lights had all been dimmed. The only real light was from the pool and the fire itself. "I was walking to my residence from the office."

"You're certainly working late tonight," Terra remarked flippantly. She didn't know why but she found herself a little put out by him just appearing in the middle of the night. It didn't help that he had scared her. She realized had he walked by and stopped a short time ago, he would have been greeted by she and Bart making out by the fire. Tonight, dry humping would have been the proper descriptor of their activities.

"I had several late appointments and some unexpected things came to my attention," Tamerlane replied vaguely as his eyes moved back to her. She was wearing one of her tiny bikinis and a sheer coverup. He knew from his earlier visit to get his father, that she had been entertaining Bart along with Kindred and Alexandra being present.

"Why are you here Tamerlane?" Terra asked after a moment of silence extended between them.

"I walked this way to my residence so I could see if you were still up or not," Tamerlane replied slowly. "You appeared to be alone so I stopped to see you."

"You stopped to see me?" Terra turned and looked at him incredulously.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded. He could see the disbelief in her expression. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sure it could wait until the morning," Terra replied as she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"It could have waited until tomorrow," Tamerlane nodded as he looked around the courtyard once more. "However, you are still awake. Why put off until tomorrow what I can do tonight."

"What did you want to talk about?" Terra asked as she turned to look back at the fire.

"Nathaniel Hunt," Tamerlane replied simply.

"Nate?" Terra looked over her shoulder at Tamerlane. Nathaniel Hunt was Dylan Hunt's oldest child. "Why are you asking about Nate?"

"I received a communication from Triumvir Hunt earlier this evening," Tamerlane informed her. "He was requesting travel document approval for Nathaniel Hunt to come to Arktos. Ever since your mother left her position with the Commonwealth, they have yet to replace her with someone competent. Triumvir Hunt seems to have decided to send his son to meet with me."

"Mr Hunt is sending Nate to meet with you?" Terra couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Why do you find that laughable?" Tamerlane asked as Terra turned to look at him again.

"Nathaniel Hunt is my age. He is incredibly smart … for a Human," Terra added with a smirk. She walked over to Tamerlane as she considered what to say about Nathaniel Hunt. "He was first in his class in foundation educational courses of Tarazed. He was Mr Popularity while we attended Tarazed University together. He was a star athlete … star student. He never appeared to take things too seriously. He liked to party with Kindred and his crowd. Let's just say … I never would have imagined Nate Hunt to be an envoy to the Nietzschean Emperor."

"Maybe there is no one left in the Commonwealth who will attempt to meet with you," Terra shrugged slightly.

"So Nathaniel Hunt is not someone you believe has the credentials and experience to be the Commonwealth envoy to Arktos?" Tamerlane asked as he looked her over slowly when she approached him.

"To be honest, I know he was studying political science at University. He interned in several different Senators' offices while I went to school on Tarazed. He is smart, quick on his feet. I do not think Mr Hunt would send Nate here unprepared," Terra replied thoughtfully. "I doubt Nate has been meeting with world leaders around the Commonwealth. However, growing up as Dylan Hunt's son, Nate has definitely been exposed to some of the most powerful beings in the Commonwealth conclave."

"Anything else?" Terra asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited while Tamerlane remained silent.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head after a long moment. His eyes flickered over her quickly before meeting her gaze again.

"You sure?" Terra asked as she moved a little closer to him and stepped between his legs.

"You spent the evening with Bartolomew Carnige, did you not?" Tamerlane asked as she moved closer to him.

"I did," Terra nodded ever so slightly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Then there is nothing else," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly as his hands came to rest of her hips and pushed her gently away from him. He got to his feet before looking down at her. "Thank you for the information. Good night."

Terra stared after him, slightly surprised by his words and actions, as he disappeared into the darkness, leaving her alone once again.


	37. Chapter 37

"Good evening."

Terra looked away from the fire when she heard Tamerlane's voice. It was just after dinner. The sun had just set leaving a beautiful orange and pink sky overheard. Terra knew in a short time, darkness would overtake the sky.

"Good evening," Terra replied as Tamerlane made his way over to the fire pit area where she was standing.

"Is my father still here?" Tamerlane asked as he perched himself on the arm of the bench like he did every time he found her by the fire.

"Nope," Terra shook her head as she looked back at the fire. "He and Mom left about an hour ago. They had tickets to an opera on Itharus. They are staying the night. I expect them back sometime in the morning."

"Alexandra?" Tamerlane asked as he looked around the courtyard. The sky was beginning to darken and the lighting that was coming on was faint. Tamerlane knew from experience, Terra and all of the Hawkins kept the external lighting to a minimum.

"She and Kindred were going to an event at the Museum in Aeolian. Afterwards, they were going to go out with some of the people from the dig site," Terra informed him. "I do not expect them back this evening."

"You did not attend the Museum event?" Tamerlane asked as his gaze moved back to her.

"It has been a long week," Terra replied as she turned to look at him. "I have had a number of examinations this week. I had a project due and a presentation. To be honest, I just wanted a quiet night for a change. Just me, the stars and a bottle of your best blush wine."

Terra gestured to the bottle and glasses over by the chaise.

"I am just waiting for the night sky to make itself visible," Terra glanced overhead before looking back at Tamerlane.

"It appears you are expecting company," Tamerlane noted when he saw the two glasses.

"Yesterday, my mother asked me if I would entertain Nate tonight before he left to return home tomorrow," Terra replied with a faint smile. "Nate departed earlier this evening. I had already requested the wine and two glasses before my mom let me know he had departed earlier than expected."

"There was no reason for him to remain on Arktos any longer," Tamerlane shook his head with a smirk.

"I am guessing Nate Hunt will not be the next Commonwealth envoy to the Nietzschean Empire," Terra replied airily.

"I suggested to Nathaniel that he be better briefed and have an concrete agenda before he returns to Arktos in the future," Tamerlane replied with a shrug. "His trip was a ridiculous waste of time … both his and mine. There was no purpose for his visit. He was sent with no agenda to cover."

"I can only assume the Commonwealth higher ups assumed you would send him home after meeting him for only two minutes," Terra replied flippantly.

"Nathaniel Hunt has absolutely no business being a Commonwealth envoy to any world, let alone the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane shook his head slowly with a smile. "However, he is no more incompetent that any of the older, more seasoned people who have been sent in the past. I spoke with your mother and suggested that she might … mentor him."

"You think you can manipulate him," Terra pointed her finger at him. "Because he is young and doesn't know what the hell he is doing."

"I think, like his father, he will allow me to think I can manipulate him to do my bidding," Tamerlane replied after a long moment. "All the while trying to persuade me to do as they would like me to do."

"Then why encourage them to send him back?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"I find him … intriguing in a way … entertaining," Tamerlane smirked slightly as he looked Terra over slowly. "And in his desire to … make a good impression on me and gain my … approval … he was very forthcoming with … tales from his misspent youth."

"Tales of his misspent youth?" Terra's brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"One such tale included a drunken party, a bonfire, naked swimming and security at a senatorial business retreat by the Vedranic Sea," Tamerlane replied as he looked her over slowly. "And you."

"I was seventeen, had never consumed high proof alcohol flavored gelatin shots, got drunk off my ass, stripped and tossed my clothes in the bonfire like everyone else before skinny dipping in the sea," Terra shook her head slowly. "Why in the hell did Nate tell you that story?"

"He had a few too many alcoholic beverages with dinner," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "Perhaps you should advise him to drink less next time he is here."

"Don't worry, I will," Terra replied as she walked over to Tamerlane. "Any other tales I should be aware of?"

"Any you would like to share with me?" Tamerlane replied as Terra crossed her arms over her chest.

"On my eighteenth birthday, he and Kindred threw a big party," Terra replied as her gaze held Tamerlane's. "At the family vacation house outside Vishashal. The place was packed. The alcohol was flowing. The music was pumping. Nate and I had sex in the pool equipment shed."

"He said the two of you were close," Tamerlane replied after a long moment. "He never said how close."

"Jealous?" Terra raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Of a drunken, teenage romp in a shed?" Tamerlane shook his head. "No."

"If you will excuse me," Terra pointed to the chaise, the bottle of wine then the night sky. "I am certain you have something waiting for your attention."

Terra paused when his hand caught hers when she started to walk by him.

"Would you prefer it if I was jealous?" Tamerlane asked softly as he tugged her hand gently.

"I would prefer it if you would stop playing games and act like you gave a damn," Terra replied as she pulled her hand from his, walked over to the chaise, grabbed the bottle of wine and headed to her suite.


	38. Chapter 38

"Why are you still here?"

Terra's voice broke the night air when she walked out into the courtyard to take a swim. She had walked away from Tamerlane a short time ago. After sitting at the counter in the kitchen, drinking wine by herself, Terra had changed into her swimsuit, grabbed a towel and headed back out to take an evening swim. She considered contacting Bart but it was later in the evening and he was most likely out with friends.

"The night sky is quite beautiful when there is no moon to obscure the stars," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at her from where he was stretched out on one of the chaises, looking up at the night sky.

"It is," Terra agreed as she glanced up at the night sky. The lights were all low in the courtyard, the fire had been extinguished and the pool lights were no longer on. This all contributed to it being darker in the courtyard than normal. Terra dropped her towel on the end of one of one the chaises before going over to stand beside the one where Tamerlane was laying. "That still does not answer the question of why you are still here."

"Technically, the palace is mine … so I can be wherever I want," Tamerlane replied as he looked up at her with a smirk before looking her over slowly. "Honestly, I was waiting on you to return."

"You could have been waiting all night," Terra informed him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If it had taken all night, I would have waited," Tamerlane replied as he sat up on the chaise. A moment later he was off the chaise and standing beside her. "I thought you would have returned sooner."

"Why did you think that?" Terra asked as she looked up at him.

"You had a plan for your evening. Earlier I interrupted your plan," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the space. "I thought you would have waited just long enough for me to leave, then you would return to continue with you evening."

"Well, my plans changed," Terra pointed toward the pool. "I'm going to take a swim now."

"Feel free to do as you planned," Tamerlane pointed toward the chaise. "I will continue to … enjoy the night sky."

"Whatever," Terra looked up at the sky then around the courtyard. "It is yours to enjoy as you desire."

"It is," Tamerlane agreed as he watched Terra walk over to the pool and dive in.

Xxxx

"You going to stay out here all night?" Terra's voice invaded the night air some time later. She had taken a long swim. When she emerged, she found the fire pit had been lit. Tamerlane was no longer on the chaise but his boots were lying on the ground beside it. She found him stretched out on one of the benches beside the fire.

"It is peaceful," Tamerlane replied as his eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"It is," Terra nodded as she looked up at the sky then back at him. "although I am certain you have just as great of a view from your courtyard. And I wouldn't be there to disturb your peace and quiet."

"If I wanted to be alone, I would not have come here," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked her over slowly. Her back was to him so his gaze moved slowly down her back and over her rear which was barely covered by the thong bikini she favored.

"Why are you here?" Terra asked as she turned her back to the fire and looked at him. She had caught his gaze slowly perusing her form when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I came by earlier to talk to you," Tamerlane reminded her with a faint smile.

"I don't remember it that way," Terra shook her head. He had asked about everyone's whereabouts then told her his thoughts on Nate Hunt. "But if you say so … what would you like to talk about?"

"Whatever you would like to discuss," Tamerlane replied after a long moment of consideration.

"Anything I would like to discuss?" Terra raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Anything," Tamerlane nodded his head with agreement.

"The Nietzschean Diaspora from Fountain head," Terra replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Familiar with it?"

"Surpringly … yes," Tamerlane replied in a flippant tone as his brow furrowed slightly at the topic she chose. Of course, he knew all about the history of the Nietzschean people. He wondered why she asked.

"In all of my years of education, the diaspora of the Nietzschean race from Fountainhead into the cosmos was mentioned and a few major points were emphasized," Terra walked over and perched herself on the edge of the bench where he was laying. "Here … it is a huge part of history of the Nietzschean race. As such, it is a key focus in the anthropology program. I don't know much about it and I am having to play catch up."

"What have you learned thus far?" Tamerlane asked as he looked from her up to the stars overhead.

"It all started back on Fountainhead," Terra began before launching into the history of the beginnings of the Nietzschean race.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"The final colony, before meeting the Commonwealth, was Hephaistos IV," Terra replied as her fingertip trailed slowly over his upper abs. As she had been talking she had been tapping his chest or trailing her fingertip over the skin left bare by the cut of his vest. About halfway through her recitation of Nietzschean history, she had 'absentmindedly' unzipped the vest. As she continued to speak about the order in which the Nietzschean colonies were settled, she had been slowly exploring his torso.

"You forgot Dawkinstown, Victoria and Hawking," Tamerlane replied softly when Terra appeared that she was finished. "Without the success and wealth of those three, the drive to colonize Kagame's World would have never occurred."

"Shite," Terra sighed deeply as she looked down at Tamerlane. "Apparently all these years, I have been wasting my time learning about the growth of the Commonwealth. It is not doing me a damn bit of good here."

"I am certain having a detailed knowledge about the Diaspora of the Nietzschean race will do you little good on a Perseid, Than or Umbrite world in the Commonwealth," Tamerlane assured her with a faint smile. "I am certain you will learn all there is to know about the history of the Nietzschean race while enrolled in classes at Kodiak University."

"Problem is … most everyone already knows all of this because their first level degrees came from Kodiak University where the focus of study was Nietzschean based," Terra shook her head. "I am behind because I don't know this stuff. I am certain I would blow their minds with the wealth of Commonwealth and Vedran knowledge locked away up here." Terra tapped the side of her head. "Currently I am an … inferior … student."

"There is nothing inferior about you," Tamerlane shook his head slowly before he smiled. "Except the simple fact that you are … only Human."

"Haha," Terra rolled her eyes slightly. "Pretty sure I am smarter than most of the student in my classes."

"Most of the Human students in your classes," Tamerlane teased her lightly. "How do you compare to the Nietzschean students in your classes?"

"I can hold my own," Terra replied as she ran her fingertips slowly up the valley between his pecs.

"I am certain you can," Tamerlane replied softly as her fingertips teased over his skin. "What other courses are you taking?"

"There is a series of classes. The ones I am taking now concern mostly the Nietzschean race," Terra informed him. "One is history. One is a study of literary works. I mostly focused on the works of Drago previously. Apparently, back in the old days, there were supposedly some great Nietzschean authors and poets. Another class is the fine arts. Another concerns scientific advances. Those are the main classes. I am told that there are other 'mini studies' throughout the sessions. I guess I will learn about those when I get them assigned to me."

"Sounds like a well rounded educational curriculum," Tamerlane replied after a moment of thought.

"I will be well rounded concerning the Nietzschean race," Terra replied quickly. "I won't learn shite about the rest of the universe."

"Perhaps that is the next session of classes," Tamerlane offered with a shrug.

"Did you know there is an entire class devoted to you?" Terra tapped his chest lightly.

"Me?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Well not you … specifically," Terra shook her head. "But the whole … reincarnation mythos. The history of the legends and how they came into existence. At some point, there is a timeline of all of the near misses until you were born. There is a brief section on the biology of how you exist. Then there is the whole Genite thing."

"I did not know there was a class about … me," Tamerlane shook his head. "I look forward to you taking that class so you can tell me all about myself."

"I would think I would be able to tell them a great deal about you that not even the professors know," Terra replied with a faint smile.

"Such as?" Tamerlane asked after a long moment.

"You appreciate Human opera," Terra replied as she ran her hand up his chest. "The first time you had sex was with an older female in the palace garden at the fairy fountain. An assassin nearly stabbed you in the heart and killed you." Terra traced her fingertips over his chest where he had told her he had been stabbed.

"Those are things I shared with you," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. "And you alone."

"You have the softest lips of any man I have ever kissed," Terra offered before she leaned down and brushed her lips lightly over his.

"I do not believe any professor needs to know that," Tamerlane replied just before her lips brushed over his again.

"Neither do I," Terra whispered just before her lips moved over his slowly, coaxingly.


	39. Chapter 39

A deep throaty moan slipped from Terra's lips as the sensations rolled through her body. Tongues twirled and dueled as each one strove for dominance. The firm hand slipped inside her halter style top and kneaded her breast before skillful fingertips teased her nipple to an aching peak. The hard, undulating pressure of the male body between her thighs sent surges of heat through her body.

Her hands ran over his back and down over his ass as his hips rolled forward to press himself between her thighs. Low moan escaped both their throats as their bodies rubbed and pressed against one another.

His hand slipped from her breast and moved down to her hip, kneading and massaging it before his body raised from her. With a quick tug of the fasteners, his pants were undone. After a moment of awkward tugging he managed to shift the thicker fabric from between them. His tongue thrust itself between her lips, tangling with her tongue as his hand slipped back up inside her top and covered her breast once more. Eager fingertips teased and tweaked the sensitive tip causing her to moan once more. His body moved between her thighs, rubbing his hardened manhood against her sensitive flesh. He could feel the heat between her thighs. Her arousal soaked his underwear as he ground himself against her. Her hands slipped over his fabric covered ass, gripping his butt tightly, urging him against her as her legs widened to increase the sensation. Her leg wrapped around the back of his thigh as her body rolled up against his, stroking the sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs against his hardness.

"You feel so good. You're so hot and wet," the deep voice groaned and panted as he pulled his mouth from her and skilled lips devoured her neck. The strong move of his hips into her picked up the pace.

"I want to be inside you," he groaned as he fervently rubbed himself against her.

Another loud groan emanated from his throat as his hand caught hers and shoved it between them, into the open flap of his pants.

"Touch me Terra," he gasped in a nearly begging tone. "I'm close … touch me … please …make me cum … please … ohhh …. Terra …"

A deep disappointed groan filled the air when she pulled her hand from between them. The eager humping stopped as Bart pushed himself off Terra and nearly ran toward the washroom. Terra lay there panting for breath as the heated waves that rushed through her became nothing more than a strong ebb. She slowly caught her breath while tucking her breasts back inside her halter style top. She closed her thighs and pressed them together, enjoying the strong throb as it waned. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling as she thought about how far she was pushing her make out sessions with Bart. She enjoyed it. He enjoyed it. But it was becoming more and more obvious that he wanted more and she wasn't there yet in their relationship.

"Hey," Bart's voice was low when he sat down on the sofa beside where she was still laying.

"Hey," Terra looked up at him before he leaned and kissed her firmly on the lips. He grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"I'm going to go," Bart said as he got to his feet. He easily pulled Terra to her feet. He held her hand as she escorted him to the door of the suite.

"Listen Bart," Terra sighed as the door opened and he stepped outside. "I'm sorry …"

"There is nothing for you to apologize about. You're not ready," Bart shook his head as he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. He leaned and kissed her slowly. "One of these nights … you'll say yes."

"Thanks," Terra replied as she kissed him slowly before patting him on the chest. "I had fun tonight."

"As did I," Bart agreed. They had gone to a concert in the city then out for a late dinner before returning to the palace. Bart leaned and kissed her again. He smiled as he looked down at her. "At least … until the end."

"I know …" Terra shook her head as she looked up at him. So far, she would 'dry hump' him as much as he pleased but she had yet to bring him to completion and she had not allowed him to manually stimulate her to completion even with his breathless promises about how good she would feel.

"Maybe one of these nights … I won't have to run off to the restroom by myself," Bart offered softly as his feathered kisses against her lips. "Maybe one night … you and I … can bring one another greater pleasure."

"Maybe," Terra smiled before he kissed her on last time. When he turned to leave, he paused as he was walking toward the door back to the palace to talk to Beka who was lounging on a chaise, reading a flexi.

"Hey mom," Terra said as she wandered over when Bart left and sat down on a chaise positioned beside Beka's.

"Hey baby," Beka looked from the closing door to her daughter. Beka looked her daughter over slowly. It was more than obvious to Beka from the flush of Terra's skin to the kiss swollen lips, the messed-up hair and the disheveled clothes what had been occurring behind closed doors. "You and Bart seem to be getting along well."

"We do," Terra acknowledged as she looked over at her mother. "We have fun together most of the time."

"And yet he is leaving," Beka pointed out.

"Are you going to be here a while?" Terra felt a little subconscious sitting there, talking to her mother while her panties were still damp from her arousal and she wondered if she smelled like sex.

"I am waiting for Tamerlane to release his father for the night," Beka looked at the personal device she had with her. "I have no idea why Tamerlane is keeping him so late. I will be here until Tyr gets here if you want to talk."

"I'm going to get a quick shower," Terra got to her feet and looked down at Beka. "I would like to talk if you are available when I get done."

"I'll be right here," Beka nodded before Terra turned and hurried toward her suite.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Terra hesitated just a moment when she walked out of her suite a short time later. She found her mother was still on the patio. However, Tyr and Tamerlane were both with her at the moment. For an instant, Terra thought about turning around and going back inside. After a moment of thought, she took a deep breath and let it out before she headed in their direction. She felt a little odd seeing Tamerlane after her evening with Bart. Then again, what she did with Bart was none of Tamerlane's business and Terra had nothing to feel uncomfortable about. He had five wives and a gaggle of children.

"Good evening," Terra said when she approached the three. She took a seat next to her mom on the chaise Beka was sitting on the edge of as she faced Tamerlane. Tyr was seated on Beka's other side.

"Good evening," Tamerlane replied as he looked in Terra's direction. "How are you this evening?"

"Great," Terra replied when he looked back over at Tamerlane. She was surprised that he had spoken to her passed the simple greeting. "How are you?"

"I would be better if the Dragan Empire would stop attempting to goad me into battle by their incursions into Empire border systems," Tamerlane replied as his focus stayed on Terra for the moment. "I am finding it harder and harder to believe they are 'accidental mishaps'. I am starting to lean toward intentional incursions to test the Empire's readiness in those systems. I find it a more … provocative action … which could end in a war on those fronts if the Dragans continue their efforts."

Terra's eyes widened slightly as he answered her question with more than a simple fine as she had expected.

"My evening would end far better than the rest of the day if your mother would simply agree to do as I ask and not try to negotiate with me before she even presents Empire business to those with whom she is scheduled to meet," Tamerlane looked over at Beka. It was then that Terra noticed several flexis in Beka's hands.

"I have been doing this a long time Tamerlane," Beka waved the flexis. "I know what they are going to say before they say it. Why waste time? You can just answer the points now instead of later. Then I will know how far you are willing to bend. I get the feeling tonight you are not in the mood to be flexible, so I will not waste my breath. You and I can discuss it when you are in a more reasonable state of mind."

"I am in a reasonable state of mind Beka," Tamerlane replied in a cooler, firmer tone. "You are contracted to work for the Nietzschean Empire. I would appreciate it if you actually worked for the Nietzschean Empire and put the interests of the Empire first for once in your life. Present the proposals as they have been provided to you. If the representatives from the opposition party bring up the same concerns, bring them to me. You and I will then discuss the issues and come to a resolution. I expect you to let them read the proposals and come to their own decisions. Do not point out to them your concerns on how they will be affected."

"You know I find it difficult to … meet with people I have done business with for years … and basically try to screw them over for the good of the Empire," Beka shook her head as she looked at the flexis.

"It is your job," Tamerlane reminded Beka in a softer tone. "The Empire is not trying to 'screw over' anyone. If they cannot see what is and is not in their best interest, that is on them. Your job is to look out for the well being of the Empire … first and foremost."

"Fine," Beka sighed deeply as she looked over at Tyr then back to Tamerlane. "But don't be surprised when in a week, you and I are sitting down discussing every one of the concerns I have voiced here tonight."

"I look forward to discussing the issues with you, if necessary, to determine what is in the best interest of the Empire," Tamerlane replied with an amused expression on his face.

"You are so full of it, Tamerlane," Beka shook her head as she got to her feet. Tyr got to his as well. Beka looked down at Terra. "I know you and I were going to talk …"

"It was nothing," Terra shook her head with a smile when Tyr slipped his hand into Beka's. Terra always found it comforting to know that Tyr no longer concerned himself with showing his affection for her mother. Terra knew from watching them together that them being together was a good thing and her mother had made the right decision four years ago. "We can talk about it some other time."

"Good night honey," Beka leaned and kissed Terra on the forehead. She then turned to Tamerlane.

"Good night Tamerlane," Beka looked toward the door back into the palace. Tamerlane glanced over at Terra before getting to his feet.

"Good night Terra," Tamerlane said before looking back at Beka. "Good night Beka."

"Good night son," Tyr clapped his son on the shoulder as Tamerlane turned and headed toward the palace door.

"Good night mom," Terra finished the farewells as her mother and Tyr headed over to their suite and disappeared inside.


	40. Chapter 40

Terra sighed as she lay on the chaise looking up at the night sky. It was later in the evening. Her brother and Lex were with her mom and Tyr and were away for the night. Bart had just departed once again … frustrated and unfulfilled after a night with Terra.

In the last week, Terra and Bart had been spending more and more 'personal time' together and less and less time as 'study buddies'. Terra enjoyed his company and yet she found herself hesitating when it came to being more intimate with him. She found her thoughts drifting to Tamerlane at times even though they had not spent any time together. Terra found her dreams being a weird mix of Tamerlane and Bart. She was confused and had sought out her mom for advice. Her mom had told her to do what she felt was right. If Bart was right for her, he would understand. Terra had cautiously mentioned to her mom that there was another guy who interested her. She didn't go into any details. Beka had advised her that she was young. If she wanted to explore other options, Beka encouraged Terra to be forthcoming with Bart about her decision. In Beka's mind, there was nothing wrong with dating multiple people so long as she was open and honest with each about her thoughts and feelings about them.

Her inability to move forward with Bart was becoming frustrating. Sexually she wanted him. She had never had any hang ups about having sex with a guy. She knew it was Tamerlane that was keeping her from falling into bed with Bart. Her weird relationship with Tamerlane needed to be sorted out in some fashion. Randomly running into Tamerlane every few weeks and kissing him until she couldn't think straight was not going to work. At least not while she had a great guy like Bart willing to do almost anything to win her favor.

Terra sighed deeply as she ran her hands over her face. After Bart had left, she had changed into a swimsuit and swam laps until she was exhausted. She had then dried herself by the fire before coming over to stretch out on one of the chaises to look up at the night sky and try to figure out what she was going to do with her personal life.

"Good evening."

Terra started slightly when she heard Tamerlane's voice. She had just been thinking about him when he spoke.

"You have got to stop doing that before you scare me to death," Terra looked over and saw him walking towards her chaise. He was dressed in his more casual clothes - loose pants, no shirt and no shoes.

"I was not attempting to be stealthy," Tamerlane shook his head as he stopped by her chaise. "I was settling in to review some files - is my father here?"

"Nope," Terra shook her head as she relaxed back into the chaise again.

"Fack," Tamerlane cursed lightly under his breath as he looked in the direction of Beka's suite.

"They went to Hathgor with Kindred and Lex for a concert," Terra informed him. "They were staying the night in Hathgor before returning in the morning."

"So my sister got the extra ticket once again," Tamerlane nodded slowly as his looked Terra over. She was laying on the chaise in one of her skimpy bikinis. He guessed from her damp hair that she had been swimming.

"I had a date with Bart in the city," Terra replied without thinking.

"Bart is here?" Tamerlane asked as he looked toward her suite.

"Nope, he left about an hour ago," Terra shook her head as her eyes moved over Tamerlane. "So you were settling in to review some files …"

"I realized my father had taken several that I planned on looking over tonight. Ashan could not locate them in his office," Tamerlane gestured toward Beka's suite.

"He was in a hurry when he came flying through here earlier," Terra gestured to the courtyard. "Mom was saying they were going to be late when they rushed out the door. I guess you could override the security lock if you really want to get in there to get those files."

"It can wait until the morning," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked down at her again. "So you are here … alone … for the evening?"

"Not alone as long as you are here," Terra smiled slightly as she got up from the chaise. She gestured for him to sit down while she padded over to the outdoor kitchen. "You want something?"

"Whatever you are having," Tamerlane responded as he looked around the courtyard again.

"Water," Terra informed him when she handed him the bottle. "I had way too much wine earlier this evening."

She uncapped the water and took a long drink before looking up at him. She gestured to the chaise. "You staying or going?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ganymeade, Euripides," Terra pointed out several other stars in the night sky. "Not part of the Nietzschean Empire."

"Juracious, Endor, Alameda, Opiuchi," Tamerlane replied as he pointed out several other stars to Terra. "All part of the Empire."

"Enubis, Glebe and Inor," Terra countered as she looked over at Tamerlane. He was focused on the night sky overhead. "All not."

"Pyxidis, Cephai, Boutis Prime," Tamerlane answered her three with three of his own. "Mine."

"Definis, Hadius, Charria," Terra replied as she looked at the night sky once more. "Not."

"Those three are all known systems devastated by the Magog more than three centuries ago," Tamerlane rolled onto his side to look down at Terra. "Those belong to no one any longer. You lose."

"You challenged me to name visible non-Empire worlds," Terra shook her head as she looked up at him. "You never stated they had to belong to any known government. Therefore, they count."

"You cannot see Glebe, Charria or Inor in the sky tonight," Tamerlane smirked slightly as he looked down at her. "You still lose."

"What?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"Those three are in the Valhelfin cluster," Tamerlane informed her. "It is not visible here at this time of the year."

"Oh," Terra frowned slightly as she looked up at the night sky once again. She pointed upward. "Then what is that one?"

"Almagast," Tamerlane informed her after looking in the general direction she was pointing.

"I know where Almagast is," Terra shook her head as she looked over at Tamerlane. "I meant the little twinkling one three stars lower."

"I'm tired of playing," Tamerlane replied softly as he looked down at her.

"Quitting while you are ahead?" Terra challenged with a faint smile.

"There are more stars in the sky that are not part of the Empire than are," Tamerlane informed her. "If you knew enough of the stars, you would eventually have won even after I named all of the star systems that are a part of the Empire."

"I'll have to study up then," Terra replied as she looked up at him. "What is the little twinkling star three stars lower than Almagast?"

Tamerlane sighed as he looked up at the night sky once more.

"Tabora," Tamerlane replied as he turned back to her.

"Thank you," Terra replied as she slipped her hand along his neck and urged him closer. Her lips brushed lightly over his as her eyes held his.

"You're welcome," Tamerlane murmured as she urged him to her again before capturing his lips in a deeper kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

Terra sighed as she looked up at the night sky overhead. It was partly cloudy and the moon was not visible. A few twinkling stars could be seen from time to time when there was a break in the cloudy cover.

The mid term break of the educational session started today. The week had been rough with midterm examinations and papers due. Kindred had gotten permission for a 'release' party. It was a night for he and all his friends to get hammered and 'release' the stress of the week. Currently there were about two dozen half drunk guys partying it up in the courtyard and in the pool. There were just as many girls there as well. Kindred was still halfway sober since Lex was with him. Bart was having way too much fun tonight. Terra found him to be an annoying drunk. Although he assured her that he was only buzzed, every time he caught her alone, a nice kiss ended up with his tongue down her throat and his hands on her ass or boobs trying to coax her inside to her room.

Terra had finally pulled on her coverup and grabbed some shoes to go for a walk to get away from it all.

"You're missing your party."

"It is not my party," Terra replied when she heard Tamerlane's voice.

"Oddly enough, I am certain Kindred billed it as 'Terra and I would like to have' when he and I spoke about it last week," Tamerlane mused as he walked over to the railing and leaned back against it.

"I thought it would be fun," Terra shrugged slightly. "Guess I'm not in the mood for drunken debauchery tonight."

"What are you in the mood for this evening?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved over her slowly. It was obvious from her attire that she had just walked out of the pool party.

It had been more than two weeks since he had been alone with her in their courtyard. The night had ended after a series of heated kisses that had left Tamerlane yearning for something a little more when he had left Terra on the patio.

"I enjoy the music and dancing and hanging out and drinking," Terra informed him as she looked over at him. "Just not in the mood for … drunken affection and groping."

Tamerlane nodded slowly without making comment. He assumed she was talking about Bartholomew Carnige. Then again any of the drunks might have been trying to grope her.

"Why are you out here?" Terra asked after a few moments of silence had stretched between them.

"I finished at the office and was taking a walk," Tamerlane replied as his eyes followed her as she walked over to him.

"You don't mind if I hang out here with you for a while?" Terra asked as she stepped between his feet and moved closer to him. She ran her hand lightly down the center of his vest.

"So long as it is only you," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the gazebo.

"Security was instructed that no one got to leave the courtyard unless it was with an escort to a waiting transport," Terra informed him.

"They let you out," Tamerlane reminded her.

"I'm special," Terra replied as she moved a little closer to him. Her hand ran slowly up his chest as she leaned and nuzzled his neck. His fingertips were gentle as he lifted her face to his.

"I have a better idea," Tamerlane murmured just before brushing his lips over hers.

Xxx

xx

xx

Terra felt a wave of apprehension move through her as she gazed into the fire. She took a long drink from a bottle of Tamerlane's expensive import beer.

Tamerlane's better idea was to escort her to his residence. He had ignited the fire pit and retrieved a beer for her. After that, he had excused himself and disappeared into his actual residence.

Terra had been standing by the fire waiting for him to return. A million scenarios ran through her mind as she stood there waiting for him. The last time he had said the same words to her had been the morning he had caught her sneaking around his home four years ago. For an instant, that morning four years ago replayed through her mind. It had been the most enjoyable morning thus far in her life.

Her mind then moved to the party and guests she had abandoned a short time ago. She wondered briefly if anyone at the party even knew she was gone.

Terra took a deep calming breath when his hands came to rest on her shoulders. He ran his hands slowly over the sheer fabric of her swimsuit cover up.

"158break345break972," Tamerlane's voice was low when he spoke. "You are free to go at any time."

"158break345break972," Terra repeated the code back to him before finishing off the last of the beer in the bottle. Tamerlane took the bottle from her hand and leaned back to place it on the table by the chaise.

"Feel free to use the pool or the spa. There are a variety of beverages in the outdoor cooler," Tamerlane's hands ran slowly over her shoulders again before he moved away from her. "I believe your phrase would be 'my home is your home'."

"If you think about it … my current home is actually your home," Terra replied as lightly as she could.

"True," Tamerlane acknowledged from behind her.

Terra took another long breath and let it out slowly. When she turned, she found he was laying on the chaise looking up at the sky overhead. He had changed into a pair of loose pants and nothing else. The courtyard lights were all extinguished. The only light was coming from the fire.

Her eyes ran over him slowly as she moved over to the chaise. She slipped the coverup off and tossed it to the side. She took another calming breath before she crawled onto the chaise and moved up to him. Her fingertips trailed up his abs to his chest then up to his jaw as she settled herself beside him. Her lips were light yet coaxing as she leaned down to kiss him. Her lips brushed lightly over his as his eyes met hers.

"I did not bring you here for this," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly as his fingertips caressed her jawline. Terra leaned and teased his lips with hers for a long moment as her eyes searched his.

"I came here for this," Terra murmured softly before coaxing his lips into a deeper kiss.

Xxx

xx

xxx

Their tongues slipped and twirled around one another's as her breathing deepened. Her hands ran slowly up and down his chest as they explored the expanse of hard muscle. Her fingertips teased his hardened nipples. She could hear and feel the moan deep in his chest. The apex of her thighs settled against him as she moved to sit astride him. Her lips left his and pressed hot kisses down his throat. Her lips and tongue massaged sensitive skin at the base of his neck before suckling it firmly.

His hands ran lightly over her back as her hands explored his chest. The firm feel of her lips and tongue on the base of his throat sent waves of heat through him.

Her mouth made it way down the center of his chest before her tongue flickered over his taut nipple. His hand slipped up to cup her head, encouraging her actions. His other hand tugged lightly at the ties of her top. After a few quick tugs, the fabric fell away and he tossed it to the side.

Warm hands cupped her breasts. Sure fingers teased the centers to hardened peaks. Hot heat flooded her body as he teased and rolled her nipples between his fingertips.

A firm hand guided her mouth back up his body. His lips caught hers in a deep kiss before pulling away from her once more. Guiding urged her body up his. Terra gasped and her back arched to him as his tongue swept over one nipple as his finger flicked lightly over the other. Her body was soon awash in the sensations flooding through her as his lips and tongue and hand teased her nipples.

A deep moan floated on the air when his other hand slipped between her thighs. The light rhythmic stroke of his fingers between her thighs coupled with the sensations created by his mouth and hand on her breasts soon clouded with her mind with passion.

A few tugs at the ties of her thong freed it from her body. Terra moaned as fabric teased between her thighs when Tamerlane slipped it free and tossed it to the side. Her body shook in anticipation as his thumb slipped between her heated, wet folds and found the bundle of nerves hidden there. Her body jerked when his thumb teased lightly over the nub. Soon her body was undulating in time to the rhythmic motion of his hand.

Xxx

xx

xxx

Terra's breathing was coming in labored gasps. Her moans and groans and whimpers and cries all mingled and filled the air. Her arms and legs were shaking. Her whole body trembled and shuddered and bucked as wave after wave of sensation flowed through her body. One hand teased eager peaks. One hand stroked the sensitive nub between her thighs as his manhood moved deep inside her. The strong deep thrust of his hips plunged him to the hilt, touching her deep inside.

Terra's fingers curled into the cushion as the sensations running through her were beginning to climb. A cry of pure pleasure began deep inside her and made its way slowly to the surface. Her body began to quake as the powerful sensations peaked.

Tamerlane's hand left her breast when her steady rhythmic motions faltered. The deep moans of passion gave way to higher pitched panting cries of swelling pleasure. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her angled back to him as he thrust into her with ever quickening tempo as his own pleasure mounted.

A long wail erupted from her throat as the sensations peaked. Her entire body trembled as she rocketed to the pinnacle of her pleasure. Her body shuddered uncontrollably as her orgasm gripped her before the heated waves of pleasure filled her.

The stroke of his body into her mixed with the frenetic massage of his fingers against her clit sent her skyrocketing again. Her second cry of release mixed with the low moaning growl that rumbled from his chest. His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her back into him and he thrust forward, burying himself deep as he erupted inside her.

Xxx

xx

xxx

Terra fought to catch her breath as the waves of her release washed through her. She felt her body sag as her muscles seemed to all turn gelatinous. A firm arm around her waist kept her from collapsing onto the chaise. The hand slipped from between her thighs and massaged her hip before gripping it tightly as he thrust himself inside her once again as the strong rhythmic contraction of her inner muscles massaged him.

He slowly lowered her to the chaise as his body followed hers down. He shifted so he could remain sheathed in her warmth for as long as possible. One trembling arm supported most of his weight while the other hand caressed her outer thigh and hip before moving up along her side. His heavy breathing bathed the back of her neck and shoulder as his lips moved slowly over her sweat slicked skin.

Xxx

xx

xxx

A soft moan slipped from Terra's lips a short time later when he rolled her from her more crouched position to her side. The gentle waves of her release still fluttered though her body. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal. Her body still felt like a blob of gel, relaxed to the point of not being able to move at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Tamerlane's words were softly delivered as he brushed her damp hair from her face. She was so different from his Nietzschean wives.

"Fine," Terra managed to get the words from her lips as she breathed in deeply. "Better then fine. That was … spectacular … phenomenal … mind blowing. I've never felt … quite like this … afterwards. I don't think … I could move … if I had to."

"You?" Terra asked as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes were slowly moving over her face as his fingertips caressed her face and neck.

"Fine," Tamerlane murmured as he leaned to brush his lips against hers. His fingertips trailed down her throat and between her breasts before making their way down to her abdomen.

"Exhilarated," Terra continued softly as she enjoyed the light caress of his fingertips over her skin. Her body was totally relaxed and she was certain, if she closed her eyes, she would fall asleep. "Yet exhausted."

"Then sleep," Tamerlane replied as he shifted slightly to grab the light blanket he had brought with him when he had emerged from his residence. He shifted her around until her back rested against his chest and their bodies were contoured together. He spread the blanket over them before he lay on the chaise and wrapped his arms lightly around Terra's body. It wasn't long before he knew she was truly asleep by the sound of her breathing. It was only then that he allowed himself to fall into a fitful slumber.


	42. Chapter 42

"Good morning, beautiful."

Terra looked up from the cup of coffee she was staring into at the moment. She had been lost in thought and had not heard anyone approaching her.

"Morning," Terra turned her face slightly and offered to cheek to Bart when he leaned to kiss her. The kiss was firm on her cheek as his hand slid from her shoulder to her back where he rubbed it lightly. She looked back down into the coffee cup while Bart headed over to the counter where there were several types of coffees, teas and juices waiting for the crowd of overnight guests to begin waking from their drunken slumbers. "The staff should be bringing out food any minute now."

"This is really what I need this morning," Bart picked up a carafe of coffee and poured himself one of the larger cups.

"Me too," Terra replied without looking over at Bart. In the light of the morning, she wasn't what to really say or how to act with him.

She had drifted off to sleep quickly last night. Her body had been as limp as a wet Chichian noodle when Tamerlane had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her securely into his warm embrace. She had slept soundly the remainder of the night. So soundly, in fact, that she had not awaken when Tamerlane had left her side.

Terra had no idea when he had left her on the chaise outside his residence. She had no idea if he had slept by her side or if he had abandoned her as soon as she had fallen asleep. She had no idea where he had slept or gone.

When she had awakened on the chaise just as the sun was beginning to show itself in the sky, she had been alone. She had looked around the courtyard for a moment, uncertain as first where she was when she had awakened. Memories of the night had quickly flooded back to her when she started to move. There was no doubt that the night had been real and not some erotic dream. The tenderness between her thighs was a definite reminder of her time with Tamerlane the night before.

Once she realized Tamerlane was not around and not returning, she had wrapped the blanket around her and tried the doors into his residence. All were closed and locked. After waiting another couple of minutes in the courtyard, Terra had finally decided to just head back to her suite. It was then she remembered the courtyard and the suite were probably full of passed out or sleeping overnight guests from the party. It hit her then that Bart was probably there, possibly wondering where she was. It only took a second for Terra to decide she couldn't walk back into the courtyard quite like she was.

She tossed the blanket to the side and waded into the cool water of the pool. She had 'rinsed' off in a sense before using the blanket as a towel to dry off. She then found both halves of her swimsuit and put it back on before grabbing her coverup and pulling it on. After slipping on her shoes, she looked around the courtyard once more before making her way out through the gate. She made certain to securely close it behind her before making her way back to her suite.

When she entered the courtyard from the gardens, she was glad to find that no one else appeared to be awake. She had hurried over as quietly as possible and let herself into her suite. There were people inside sleeping on the sofas and floor. After stepping over and around them, she reached her bedroom. She was pleased to find a lack of naked bodies all over her bed. Instead, she found Bart there, in his underwear, laying diagonally across the bed with his feet hanging off one side. He was snoring and did not move when she entered the room. Terra had grabbed some clothes and headed to the washroom to change. When she emerged, Bart was still snoring so she headed back out to the courtyard where she found some of the staff starting to set up for a large breakfast buffet.

"That was one fun party last night," Bart said as he pulled out the chair next to Terra and took a seat.

"It was," Terra nodded as she glanced over at him. She was suddenly very uncomfortable talking to him. She had no idea if he ever realized she had left the party and been out all night or not. Since she found him in her room, she guessed, at some point, he had looked for her before deciding to strip to his underwear and crawl into her bed.

"So … ummm … about last night," Bart started as he turned toward Terra. She tensed ever so slightly when his hand ran over her shoulder and upper back.

"What about it?" Terra looked over at him with a questioning expression.

"I had way too much to drink," Bart offered with a sheepish smile. "I woke up in your bed … kinda embarrassed to say … don't remember actually getting there … in too much detail."

"Last time I saw you last night, you were funneling beer with a group of people cheering you on," Terra replied as her eyes searched his face. It is not that she disapproved of the activity as she had done it a number of times over the years. She just didn't like it when her date got sloppy drunk and was annoying like Bart had been before she left him to his partying. "Next I saw you, you were passed out in my bed. I left you there to sleep it off."

"So you and I didn't …" Bart looked away from Terra as other people started heading to the buffet that the staff was beginning to fill with food.

"You and I did nothing last night," Terra shook her head as she pushed back her chair. She gestured toward her suite. "I'm going to grab a shower. You should get something to eat. Pretty sure Kindred said some of you have plans to … do something … this morning."

"Kindred got permission for us to play some form of arenaball out on one of the lawns," Bart said as he got to his feet. He leaned and gave Terra a quick peck on the lips. "You coming to watch?"

"Maybe," Terra smiled faintly as she looked at Bart for a long moment before picking up her coffee cup and heading toward her suite.


	43. Chapter 43

Tamerlane sighed deeply as he tossed a flexi on his desk before pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. He walked over to the large window behind his desk and looked out at the large open area outside. It was not as busy as it usually was. It was a non-business day at the palace so most of the staff were not there today. Only essential personnel were required to staff the many offices in the business area of the palace. Others who worked at Tamerlane's discretion and direction often work on the 'off days' as well so their staff might be in the business wing as well. However, there was not as much coming and going as there normally might have been.

Tamerlane ran his hands over his face before clasping his hands behind his back. His day had been full thus far. He had met with his trainer that morning at 0415 for a grueling run through a new workout course that had recently been completed. Afterward, he had returned to his residence, showered and changed before heading to the office. The work never seemed to end since the Empire encompasses thousands of worlds in thousands of system throughout nearby space. The Empire never slept so rarely did Tamerlane not have something that needed his attention even though he had dozens of advisors and bureaucrats to deal with items of lower level importance. Tamerlane always wanted to know everything that was going on even if it was insignificant. Because one never knew when something that was insignificant to one person was of great importance to another.

After settling on the chaise with Terra in the last hours of the night, Tamerlane had lain awake for some time. The last time he had actually slept with a female had been Terra four years ago. Although Tamerlane visited his wives in their residences when he was invited, he had never actually spent an entire night with any of them. He would go when invited, there would be some sort of social interaction with his wives and possibly time with his children. He would be invited to remain with them for 'private' time. It usually consisted of intercourse in some form or another. Each of his wives were different in how they approached time like that with Tamerlane. Each had their own preference for foreplay. Each had her own preference for intercourse. Over time, Tamerlane became accustomed to the needs of each of his wives.

Over the years, he had come to care for his wives. His newest wife, Evangeline, was still new and foreign to him. He assumed after time, they would fall into a more familiar life like he had with the other four. He had a connection to each of his wives. However, there was no real affection on their part, as least from Tamerlane's perspective. He provided for them as a Husband and Father should. They provided him with offspring as a Wife and Mother should. Other than that, Tamerlane supposed he was 'useful' to them.

After some time, he had drifted off into a fitful sleep. He was never deeply asleep. Every time Terra moved, he found himself wide awake. He found himself laying perfectly still, feigning sleep, waiting for her to get up and sneak off somewhere. She never had. She had fidgeted and move around. After some time, she had actually wiggled around until she was cuddled into his side. He had tried to sleep but had not been able to fall back to sleep.

His internal alarm woke him every day at 0400 for his morning workout. Rarely did he miss that workout. Occassionally, an issue in the office had him up all night or up early so he would skip the workout. When it was time, he had carefully extracted himself from Terra. He had covered her better with the blanket to ward off the coolness of the early morning. He had gone into his residence, changed clothes and headed out to meet his trainer. When he returned, Terra was still sleeping soundly in the chaise of the patio. He had left her there while he showered and changed. When it was time for him to leave for the office, she was still sleeping. Tamerlane had secured all the door to his residence so she could not gain access and left her sleeping on the chaise. She knew the pass code for the garden gate. She could stay until she woke up on her own. Then she could leave when she was ready.

Since then, he had been in his office. He had eaten a 'working lunch' with his father. He had taken a brief break at dinnertime to visit with his children. Now, he was back in his office for one last meeting before calling it a night.

"Sire."

Ashan's voice caused Tamerlane to turn toward the opened door.

"Representative Gulong from Atlantis Drift is here to see you," Ashan replied as he looked at Tamerlane expectantly.

"Show him in," Tamerlane replied as he walked over and took his place behind his desk.

"Emperor Anasazi will see you now," Ashan said as he opened the door wider to allow the representative to pass.


	44. Chapter 44

"For someone who preferred space, orbitals, artificial gravity and filtered air," Terra's voice filtered through the night air causing Beka's focus to move from her flexi to Terra. Her daughter was walking across the patio with Bart by her side. Beka made a quick note of Bart's arm casually wrapped around Terra's shoulders as they walked along together. Kindred and Lex emerged from the doorway into the courtyard a few paces behind them. "You certainly spend a lot of time out here."

"After years of living on Tarazed and coming to Arktos, I have come to appreciate terra firma a little more," Beka shrugged slightly as she looked up towards the night sky overhead. "It is nice here. The air is relatively clean. I don't mind the rainstorms. The gardens and grounds are well maintained. I don't have to trod through mud to get anywhere. And there are no nasty Magog attacks or Nietzschean slave raids."

"Good evening Mrs Anasazi," Bart greeted Beka politely as he stood by Terra's side.

"Hey mom," Kindred called to her as he and Lex walked by.

"Good evening, Beka," Lex called to her as she and Kindred continued on toward the suite. Beka gave them both a wave before looking back up at Terra.

"I take it Tyr is working late again tonight," Terra offered her cheek to Bart as he swept a kiss against it before leaving her to talk to her mother. Bart headed over toward the pool and settled into a chaise.

"Tyr is working late this evening," Beka nodded as she studied her daughter for a brief moment. She was glad to see Terra with Bart. Her daughter seemed happy with the young man who obviously adored Terra. For a short time, a few weeks ago, Beka had wondered what had happened between the two. Terra had been a bot standoffish when Bart was affectionate. Terra had played it off as there was a time and place for everything. Over the last week, Beka had noticed an increasing, more obvious connection between the two. Although Beka did not think Terra was at an age that she should settle down, Beka was pleased that Bart seemed to be a stabilizing, positive force in Terra's life.

"Must be a lot going on within the Nietzschean Empire," Terra remarked casually as she looked over to where Bart was relaxing on the chaise.

In the three weeks since their midterm break, Terra had not seen Tamerlane nor spent any time with him. After waking up alone after having sex with him, she expected some sort of contact but it had not happened. After having sex with Tamerlane, Terra had felt a little off about her relationship with Bart and put a little physical distance between them. Bart thought it was because he was a bit handsy and lecherous when he had been drinking. Terra allowed him to think that so she wouldn't have to figure out a way to explain to him that her discomfort was because she had had sex with someone else.

Over the days, Bart had been there, attentive and interested in her life as their education session continued. Tamerlane had been absent from her life completely. She had taken several walks later in the evening and had failed to run into him. She had stopped by his office only to have Ashan inform her that Tamerlane's schedule was full and he could not work her in. Terra had not left a message with Ashan. She figured at some point she and Tamerlane would reconnect.

"There is always a lot going on with the Nietzschean Empire," Beka looked over when the door opened and Tyr emerged. "I believe Tamerlane had been more involved with his wives and children in the last few weeks. Tyr has been free for more hours in the evening but then returns to the office late and gets back even later."

"Good evening," Tyr said as he walked over to the chaises.

"I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours," Beka smiled as she got to her feet. Tyr leaned and kissed her gently.

"Tamerlane had a few things to finish up but he no longer needed me this evening, so I left," Tyr informed Beka as he looked over at Terra. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine," Terra smiled as she looked between Tyr and her mother. Tyr's hand was placed on her mother's lower back and he had closed the distance between them immediately when she had stood. There was something about the immediate physical contact that Terra thought was special and wonderful between them. She could tell they cared very deeply about each other just by the way they looked at one another even when others were around. "Mom was just saying that Tamerlane was keeping you busy lately."

"Tamerlane has a number of things going on in his life at the moment," Tyr replied as he looked around the courtyard and spied Bart on the chaise. "I am more than willing to be of assistance when he needs me."

"It is great that you have your son's back," Terra nodded as she looked at her mother. Terra gave her mom and quick hug and a kiss. "I will let the two of you get on with your night. I …" Terra motioned in the direction of Bart. "Have a guest I should probably get back to."

"Good night honey," Beka picked up her flexi before she and Tyr turned and headed into their suite. They were talking quietly so Terra could not hear what was being said.

"Hey," Terra said as she walked over to the chaise and looked down at Bart. "I know we were going to hang out …"

"But you are tired and would prefer that I leave," Bart finished for her as he got to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned and kissed her lingeringly on the lips.

"I just …" Terra sighed as she looked up into his eyes.

"I understand," Bart nodded before kissing her again. "It's been a long week. I'm kinda tired myself. You know … we could …"

Bart gestured with his head toward her suite.

"Bart," Terra shook her head ever so slightly.

"Not saying we have to do anything," Bart kissed her again. "I will be on my best behavior … like a Wayist monk."

"Not tonight," Terra couldn't help but smile as she took his hand and led him toward the door back into the palace corridor. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are we still on for brunch with my parents?" Bart paused while still holding her hand.

"I'll be waiting by the front entrance of Menagerie at 1030," Terra nodded. She was not looking forward to having brunch with Bart and his parents. However, they were on the planet visiting and Bart had invited her to join them. She felt like she should accept just because he accepted all of her invitations.

"Not if I am waiting on you," Bart leaned and kissed her again. When he tried to deepen the kiss, Terra's hands on his chest gently pushed him away.

"Go," Terra urged him toward the door.

"Sleep well," Bart leaned and kissed her again quickly.

"You too," Terra replied as she watched him head down the corridor back towards the entrance of the palace. One of the guards in the corridor followed along behind him. Terra found it odd, intrusive yet comforting all at the same time to know there were palace guards outside their residence whenever a guest was present. All guest except Lex who had a much more lax clearance since she was Tamerlane's half-sister.

Terra waited for just a moment before hurrying to her suite to freshen up before heading back out for a quick walk.


	45. Chapter 45

"Sire?"

Tamerlane looked up from the console on his desk when the door to his office opened and Ashan stepped inside.

"Yes Ashan?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly to see the older male entered his office. Tamerlane had instructed him to finish up for the evening then he could leave approximately 10 minutes ago.

"Sire," Ashan pushed the door shut behind him but ventured no further into the room. "Terra Hawkins is in the reception area. She is requesting to speak with you tonight. I have repeatedly informed her that you are no longer taking appointments. She insisted that I check to see if you were still present this evening and ask if you would be willing to speak with her or not. I can have security remove her from the area if you are unavailable."

"There is no need to have security remove her," Tamerlane shook his head as his focus returned to the console in front of him. "Inform Ms Hawkins that I am occupied at the moment. If she would like to wait, escort her in. Then you may leave."

"Sire," Ashan started to question the directive but stopped himself. "Very well sire."

The door closed behind Ashan. A moment later it opened again.

"Terra Hawkins to see you, sire," Ashan allowed Terra to step inside. "Have a seat and Emperor Anasazi will be with you shortly."

Ashan gestured to the sofa on the far side of the room or to the chairs nearby.

"Are you certain that is all, sire," Ashan asked as he waited for the Human female to move away from the door. He started to stop her when she went over to the bookcase and started to looked at the books on display. He thought better of it and looked in Tamerlane's direction instead.

"That will be all Ashan," Tamerlane replied without looking up from the console and flexis he was reading at the moment. "Good night."

"Good night, my lord," Ashan replied before looking over at the Human female before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Terra moved slowly along the wall of book as she waited for Tamerlane to finish what he was doing and acknowledge her presence in his office. She slipped a few volumes off the shelves as she went. She flipped through the aged pages before placing the carefully back into their place of the shelves. She had been looking through the collection for what seemed like an eternity before she heard his voice.

"You wished to speak with me?"

Terra turned to find him walking around his desk and moving in her direction.

"You and I have not spoken in nearly three weeks," Terra offered as her eyes moved over him slowly. He was dressed as she normally saw him, black leather pants, a dark, patterned vest and black boots. The titanium helix ever-present on his upper arm.

"Nearly ever waking second of my time has been occupied for the last three weeks," Tamerlane offered as he moved around the end table of the sofa and walked along the other end of the wall of book shelving.

"What about your non-waking hours?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I have been sleeping," Tamerlane offered with a slight smile. "Five to six hours a night if I am fortunate."

"Ahhh," Terra nodded slowly as she looked him over. "I guess the Empire never sleeps for anyone … including its Emperor."

"Not all of my time has been filled with Empire business," Tamerlane stopped when he reached her. "I have five wives and nearly two dozen children. My private affairs have taken up some of my time recently."

"I see," Terra replied as she turned and slipped the book in her hands back onto the shelf.

"I doubt that you do," Tamerlane replied as he looked her over slowly. She was dress simply in one of the longer halter style dresses he had seen her wearing. Her hair was in a loose updo and he could detect the faintest of cosmetic enhancement to her natural beauty.

"If you are so certain I am so unknowing, why don't you enlighten me then," Terra replied in a slightly flippant tone as she looked back at him again.

Tamerlane regarded her for a long moment before leaning back against the sofa behind him.

"Very well," Tamerlane replied after a long moment of silence extended between them. "Katarina and Isabella requested that I spend more time with them in the last few weeks. Evangeline has invited me to spend time with her this past week."

"I'm going to guess … 'spend time with' … is code for … sex," Terra replied as she looked back at the book shelf. She ran her fingertip over the spines of several books. "Your wives are wanting more babies."

"Three of my wives desired to breed," Tamerlane replied as he watched Terra as she ran her fingertip over the books.

"Were you successful in your endeavors?" Terra asked as she turned to meet his gaze.

"I have not been given any official confirmation of conception," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "However, I have never lain with one of my wives when she is fertile and not impregnated her."

"Your wives do not request your company unless they are fertile and wish to conceive," Terra tilted her head to the side as she looked him over. "I would guess you are an eager, ardent, thorough lover when they request your presence."

"I do what is required of me as a Husband and Father," Tamerlane replied vaguely.

"Cut the BS Tamerlane," Terra shook her head as she turned back to the bookcase. "You thrive on their approval and acceptance of you into their beds. Without it … your very existence is meaningless."

"Their acceptance of me into their beds means my genes will move through future generations," Tamerlane replied slowly. "Without them, my very existence ceases the day I take my last breath. With them, I am … immortal."

"Immortality … it makes you feel powerful," Terra replied as she glanced back at him.

"Powerful?" Tamerlane repeated the word and was quiet for a moment. "It does in some sense. To know that, in their eyes, I am superior to all others. That I am … worthy … of siring their offspring. That with every offspring we create … a little of me … will live on after I am no longer."

"Quite the aphrodisiac for an ambitious male such as yourself," Terra remarked lightly. "But really … you are no different from any other male in the universe. You like sex and will take a female up on it any chance you get."

"If all that was important was the physical aspect of intercourse and release, I could have sex any night of the week with any female living within the Empire. Intercourse with any female should be physically sufficient," Tamerlane replied after considering her words.

"Don't you think highly of yourself," Terra scoffed as she glanced over at him.

"Any Nietzschean female on Arktos would gladly take me into her bed," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked Terra over slowly. "Any Human female would as well."

"I would have to agree that any Nietzschean female in the universe would gladly bed the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni, the Nietzschean messiah and the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire," Terra turned her head to look him over slowly. "With a physique like yours, I would guess that most Human females would gladly screw you if they were on the prowl and looking for a one night stand."

"Breeding with my wives … is different," Tamerlane resumed when Terra looked back at the book before her. "Knowing that my seed will impregnate them and my offspring will grow inside them is … gratifying and filled with purpose."

"Not to mention … I'm sure you find it … pleasurable," Terra said without looking back at him.

"Breeding with my wives is satisfying," Tamerlane replied as he stood up from the sofa and moved over closer to her. "It that what you would like me to admit?"

"If that is how it makes you feel," Terra nodded as she slipped a book back into its place of the shelf. "After all, we did agree to be … open and honest … in our exchanges … did we not?"

"I believe we agreed to be … direct and forthcoming. I am fairly certain you did not come here tonight to talk about my breeding with my wives," Tamerlane replied as his hands came to rest of her shoulders. His hands warmed them as they moved slowly over her shoulders and upper arms.

"I came to talk to you," Terra replied as she slipped another book from the shelf and opened it. "You and I have not spoken with one another since the night of the mid-session party. You've been busy … now I know why."

"What would you like to talk about Terra?" Tamerlane reached around and slipped the book from her hand. He placed it back on the shelf before gently turning her to face him. His fingertips caressed her jaw as he tilted her face up to his. His eyes searched her face, looking for a hint of why she was there so late at night.

"Nothing," Terra shook her head when she looked up into his eyes. Knowing that in the last three weeks he had chosen to not communicate with her, left her questioning why she was there. Knowing that in the last three weeks he had impregnated three of his wives, left her feeling unsure of exactly what she was thinking when it came to Tamerlane Anasazi. There would always be an Empire in need of its Emperor, a multitude of wives in need of their husband, a gaggle of children in need of their father and the ever present option for more of both. "I … nothing. I should go."

"If that is what you wish," Tamerlane replied as he took a step back from her.

"It is," Terra nodded before moving by him and hurrying toward the door.

Tamerlane turned and watched as she slipped out the door and it closed behind her. When Ashan had announced that Terra wanted to see him, this was not how he thought the evening would end.


	46. Chapter 46

_Tongues tangled and dueled. Eager hands tugged and pulled as clothes were shed in a blind stumble to the bed. The cool sheets were a stark contrast to the hot bodies that twisted and tangled together. _

_Hot panting breath tinged with the smell of stale beer assailed her senses. Drops of sweat dripped on her face. Strong arms and a firm body pressed her legs upward, opening herself to him completely. Eager hands kneaded and caressed her backside. Fingers tightened into her flesh as his body pounded into hers. Ragged breathing, groans of pleasure and grunts of exertion filled the air. Her hands tightened on his knees as his body rammed into her deepest depths. His panted words of desire filled the air around her as his hips hammered into her. His breathing was coming in gasps, his hands tightened on her ass, then with a loud groaning grunt, he slammed against her, thrusting and grunting as he came. _

Educational courses had ended nearly a week ago. As with every other break, Kindred had thrown a party. After a grueling end of the session, Terra had welcomed the respite from the stress and struggle of the session. She had ended with all excellent marks after all of her hard work and dedication to playing catch up to all of her Nietzschean educated classmates. The alcohol had been flowing, the music had been hard and rhythmic. Terra had allowed herself the freedom to enjoy herself that night.

It had been weeks since that night with Tamerlane in his office. It was that night that she came to believe their lives would never truly intersect. He had his Empire, his wives and his children. She had … well she had her family, her educational drive and she guessed, Bart.

It was that night, amid the music, the alcohol and the fun, that she and Bart had ventured 'there'. One minute they had been dancing and drinking in a sea of hot, sweaty bodies by the pool. The next they had been stumbling blindly to her bed, ripping off swimsuits as they did.

What she had hoped would be a magical night had not lived up to her expectations. Foreplay had been limited to the bumping and grinding on the patio 'dancefloor' and the duel of their tongues as they landed on her bed. In a flash, her legs had been pushed up to her chest and his manhood driven inside her. At first, Terra found it exhilarating as he took control and plunged into her. It wasn't long before his focus was on his pleasure and not necessarily hers as he pounded into her at a frenzied pace. His pants of 'so hot and tight' and 'you feel so good' and 'yeah baby, yeah baby, ohhhhh, that's it, ohhh' had excited him while leaving Terra a little lacking. Disappointment had filled her when he came in a series of grunts and unfulfilling thrusts. Extreme dissatisfaction filled her when he pulled out, flopped over onto his back and lay there panting for breath while she lay there unsatisfied and wanting. After a few moments, he had rolled over to her, gave her a sloppy wet kiss, told her how good it was, tweaked her breast and patted her ass before rolling off her bed. He grabbed his swim trunks and pulled them on before trying to pull her out of the bed so they could get back to the party.

Terra had found him passed out with the rest of the bunch in the living room the next morning.

The next day, Bart left for Jasper's world to visit his family while between sessions. Terra had not been invited this trip since he planned to remain there for the entire three weeks between sessions before heading back to Arktos for the next term.

Since then, Terra had been working at the archeological site during the days and spent the evenings in the company of her family or alone when they were busy. Terra didn't mind really. It gave her time to catch up on her casual reading, think about her future and wonder what else she could be doing with her life if she was not living within the law and staying on the straight and narrow.

"Your turn, sis."

Kindred's voice interrupted Terra's thoughts as her focus returned to the game they were playing. She looked at her cards and the latest discard before drawing a card from the pile.

"You seem distracted this evening," Lex remarked as she looked from Kindred to his sister.

"Just thinking," Terra replied vaguely as her attention moved back to the cards in her hand.

"Missing Bart, are ya?" Kindred teased lightly as he waited for Terra to complete her turn.

"Nope," Terra shook her head as she looked over at Kindred. She frowned slightly before she shrugged. "Bart's just a distraction. It's not real. He's not what I want."

"What do you want?" Lex asked as she looked between Kindred and Terra.

"Things I can't have," Terra sighed deeply before looking back at the cards in her hands.

"What's really going on, Ter?" Kindred's brow furrowed slightly. Terra had not really been herself for the last few days. Kindred chalked it up to Bart's leaving for Jasper's world. Terra and Bart had been a pretty steady thing for weeks before he had departed for home.

"Wondering what Dad is up to," Terra frowned as she selected a card to discard. "Thinking, maybe I should head to Elysium for a little while. Check in him. Maybe run some cargo hauls with him."

She picked up her beer and took a long drink as Lex took her turn.

"You would be better served to remain on Arktos and complete your work at the site," Lex advised as she dropped a card into the discard pile. "It counts as credit toward your degree audit. You gain valuable experience and make connections within the archeological community here on Arktos."

"There is a whole universe out there that has nothing to do with Arktos, the Nietzschean Empire or Tamerlane Anasazi," Terra replied as she picked up the card Kindred had just discarded.

"I am not saying there is not more …" Lex began.

"How would you know?" Terra cut Lex off as her unreadable gaze moved to the female seated beside Kindred. "You have lived your entire life of Arktos … pampered … sheltered …"

"You need to stop," Kindred cut Terra off as she tossed a card down and picked up her beer again. "If you want to go see Dad, go see Dad. But I think Lex is right. You need to stay here and see this through. You and I both know, if you go to Elysium and start running cargo with dad again …"

Kindred's voice trailed off as he looked at his sister knowingly. 'Running cargo' was rarely just running cargo when the Hawkins family was involved. Kindred knew, although his father claimed to be clean, the likelihood of Leydon Bryce Hawkins every truly being on the right side of the law was slim.

"Things are just … off … here," Terra shook her head as she tossed the empty bottle into the bucket Kindred had brought over and pulled out another beer. She opened it and took a long drink.

"You may want to lay off those," Kindred advised his sister.

"You are the last person in the universe to be advising someone about drinking," Terra gave her brother a pointed look as she gestured to his collection of bottles thus far this evening.

"I know but …" Kindred started to say.

"Takando," Lex stated as she tossed down her hand of cards onto the small table between their two chaises. "I win."

"Of course you do," Terra tossed her cards onto the table as she looked over at Lex.

"Well there goes the fun," Kindred tossed his cards down as he looked behind Terra toward the door to the palace.

"Has my father returned?" Tamerlane's voice floated on the night air as he walked over to the group of three.

"Nope," Terra said without looking up at him. She grabbed the cards and began shuffling.

"Tyr and Beka should be returning in the morning," Lex informed Tamerlane when Terra failed to speak further. "How are you?"

"Fine," Tamerlane replied as he looked between the three before focusing on Alexandra again. "Will you be here in the morning?"

"Most likely," Lex smiled as she reached over and squeezed Kindred's knee. "Unless this one sends me home tonight since I am beating him mercilessly at Takando."

"If you see my father," Tamerlane began.

"Our father," Lex corrected him gently.

"If you see our father," Tamerlane began again. "Will you have him contact me as soon as he returns?"

"You could have left him a comm message," Terra replied as she glanced up at him before her focus returned to the cards she was shuffling. "Would be a whole lot more reliable and you wouldn't have had to waste you time walking all the way over here."

"I will tell him when I see him," Lex replied as she looked from Tamerlane to Terra. "Although, as Terra suggested, a comm message might be a good idea since I am uncertain of when they will return."

"I will leave him a message as well," Tamerlane looked from Terra to Alexandra. It had been weeks since the night in his office when he and Terra had spoken of his recent breeding with three of his wives. Since then, she had made no effort to bump into him or contact him. Whenever he saw her, she was always with Bartholomew Carnige. He found it odd that the male was not present at the moment. "How are you?"

"Fine. The first session of my third degree courses went well. I am heading up a new section being opened at the Aeolian site," Alexandra informed him. She looked over at Kindred with a smile as she leaned toward him and bumped her shoulder again Kindred's. "Things are working out fairly well in most aspects of my life. Francesca told me Katarina, Isabella and Evangeline are all expecting babies once again."

"You knocked up three of your wives again?" Kindred shook his head as he looked up at Tamerlane. "How many freaking kids do you need?"

"As many as my wives will bear," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at Kindred for a long moment.

"Are we playing cards? Or chit chatting all night?" Terra asked as she looked around the group before her gaze settled on Tamerlane. "I am certain you have more important things to do this evening."

"Would you like to play a hand?" Alexandra asked before Tamerlane could reply to Terra. "If you have nothing planned for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, why don't you take the stick out of your ass and join us," Kindred pointed toward the empty end of Terra's chaise.

Tamerlane looked between Kindred and Alexandra for a moment as he considered what else he should be doing.

"You playing or not?" Terra asked as she tapped the deck on the table before she started to deal. She looked up at him questioningly. Her expressionless gaze relayed nothing to Tamerlane about what she was thinking. Her tone was one of impatience as his thoughtful consideration.

"I have work to do in the office," Tamerlane finally answered as his gaze remained on Terra.

"Of course you do," Terra remarked acerbically before she started to deal the cards to herself, Kindred and Lex. When she finished dealing, she looked up at Tamerlane who was still standing by the end of her chaise. "Pretty sure you're not getting anything done just standing there. Goodbye Tamerlane."

"Have a good evening," Tamerlane replied as his eyes remained on Terra although his words were meant for the three. Without more, he turned and headed back toward the palace.


	47. Chapter 47

"You're leaving?"

Beka's eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door to her suite and Terra was standing outside with her travel case sitting on the patio behind her.

"Yeah," Terra nodded as she stepped forward and hugged her mother. "The transport to the orbital departure station leaves in about an hour. My transport to the transport station is waiting out front."

"When did all of this happen?" Beka wrapped her arms around Terra and hugged her tightly.

"I just need to go," Terra hugged her mom tightly. "This is not the place for me. I don't belong here. I don't want to be here. I … I can't be here right now."

"Did something happen?" Beka held her daughter away from her and looked into her eyes. She could see the thought of leaving upset Terra but she was leaving nonetheless.

"Nothing happened," Terra shook her head as she took a deep breath to clear her mind and keep the tears at bay. "I just finally realized … I can't achieve the things I want in my life … being here. The things I want are unavailable to me. I need to be somewhere where the possibilities exist and I can put this experience behind me … find myself again … be free … and really put some thought into my future … long term."

"What going on?" Kindred's voice caused Terra to turn.

"I'm leaving," Terra blinked back the tears as she turned and looked at her brother. She found herself lifted off her feet as she swept her up into a firm hug.

"I really wish you would reconsider," Kindred looked at Terra with a serious expression on his face.

"I thought about it. It is time for me to go," Terra looked over at Lex before stepping over and giving the Nietzschean female a firm hug.

"Take care of him for me," Terra gestured to Kindred with her head.

"I will," Lex replied with a nod as she looked over at Kindred. She looked back at Terra. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Terra nodded as she grabbed the handle of her travel bag and started toward the door. She nearly hesitated for a moment and thought about turning back but didn't even as the tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Xxxx

Terra took another deep breath as she waited for the security guard to remove the tracking bracelet around her wrist. She had been wearing the thing for months while staying on Arktos. Her every movement tracked, scrutinized and recorded for security's sake.

"Thank you," Terra said as politely as she could when her wrist was finally freed from its prison. The security officer nodded before gesturing to the nearby guard who would keep an eye on her until she departed the palace. The transport driver scooped up her travel bag and was storing it for the trip to the departure station. Terra was about to get into the transport when she heard a commotion behind her.

"Terra!"

She turned when she heard her name and was surprised to see Tamerlane jogging out the front door of the palace with his security detail scrambling to catch up to him and secure the area.

"You're leaving?" Tamerlane took a deep breath to calm his breathing. He had been alerted by the security office that Terra Hawkins' security bracelet was being removed for her departure. He had sat there for a short time, listening to some representative drone on and on about something going on with his world in the Valaris Sector. Tamerlane had lost track of what was being said as he read over the message once more. Anything and everything to do with Terra Hawkins came to him with a priority setting. When he had finally decided to move, he had pushed back his chair, gotten to his feet, excused himself from the meeting much to the surprise of everyone seated there. He had left his office at a fast pace without notifying anyone of his departure. When he had made it to the corridor, his fast walk had turned into a jog as his security team scrambled to catch up.

"Headed to the spaceport right now," Terra gestured to the transport behind her.

"When will you be returning?" Tamerlane asked as he glanced around at the chaos around them as his security team set up a perimeter and the flow of people into and out of the palace was put into turmoil at his sudden appearance at the entrance.

"I am going home. For good," Terra shook her head as the tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"If you feel that you must," Tamerlane nodded as his eyes searched hers for a long moment.

"Good bye Tamerlane," Terra tried to force a smile to her lips. Her throat tightened and the tears slipped from her eyes as she tried to hold back the flood of emotions that filled her when she looked at him.

His hand on her arm stopped her from getting into the transport.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Amara and Amedeus?" Tamerlane's voice was low when he moved up behind her when she failed to turn back to him. She knew if she did, she would never leave.

"No" Terra replied as her voice cracked slightly as she tried to hold back the sob that threatened to erupt from her lips.

"Your mother … she knows the tale well," Tamerlane replied as his hand ran slowly up and down her left upper arm. "I once told her … they were utter fools … both of them. But not for the reasons she thought. They were fools … for waiting so long."

"I don't understand," Terra shook her head as the tears streamed down her face.

"Learn of the tale," Tamerlane squeezed her arm gently. "Then you will understand."

With that, the warmth of his hand slipped from her arm as he turned to retreat back into the palace and the complicated life that surrounded him.

Terra took a deep steadying breath before climbing inside the transport. Once the door was pulled shut behind her, she looked back at the palace which was calm now. As the transport began to move, Terra let the tears fall freely once again … knowing that time and space healed all wounds. Or so they said.

The End.


End file.
